


Quinn, Season One

by WildDogJJ



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDogJJ/pseuds/WildDogJJ
Summary: A spinoff about Quinn's life post-Is It College Yet?  Set during her senior year.  With the Fashion Club disbanded Quinn come's to embrace her true depth and encourage her friends to do the same.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title...

Quinn  
in  
"Burger World"  
written by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Morgendorffer House, evening...

Jake, Helen, and Quinn were at the kitchen table having (surprise) microwave lasagna for dinner. Daria was not present as she is at Raft College in Boston. Jake read a newspaper while Quinn told an animated story about the first day of her senior year. Helen was struggling to feign interest.  
Quinn said "...so I said "Oh, Sandee, I hope you don't think I'd do something like that to you on purpose." And then she just gave me that mean lizard-face of hers. I mean, like, how was I supposed to know that she'd take my joke about plaids seriously and show up in them on the first day of school?"  
With faux sincerity, Helen said "That's...um...nice sweetie. Isn't it, Jake?"  
Jake continued to read the paper.  
"Jake?" said Helen in an effort to get her husband's attention. Jake still didn't respond. Finally, Helen lost her patience.  
"JAKE!?!"  
"GAH!"  
Startled, Jake stood up and saluted.  
"Sir, Cadet Morgendorffer reporting, sir."  
Quinn and Helen both rolled their eyes as Jake snapped out of his military school flashback. Visibly embarrassed, he sat back down.  
"Er...sorry...um...What's going on?"  
With a frustrated groan, Helen said "Never mind".  
Jake resumed reading his newspaper. Suddenly, his eyes brighted and he smiled.  
"Hey, a new Burger World is opening right here in Lawndale! I miss that place."  
Quinn scrunched her face in disdain.  
"Dah-ad" she whined, "That's where those two...shudder...things worked back in Highland."  
Jake whined "But, I loved their burgers."  
At this point Helen got an idea.  
"You know, Quinn, with the Fashion Club disbanded it might be nice if you got an after-school job. Why don't you apply there?"  
Quinn immediately made her disgust known.  
"Muh-om, greasy fat...EWWWWW!"  
Helen grinned slyly. She'd anticipated this reaction.  
"Well, I could use some help at the office. Or...you could spend afternoons helping your father with his clients."  
Quinn's jaw dropped as she was horrified by either prospect.

Lawndale High, the next morning...  
Music: "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child

Quinn, Sandi, Stacy and Tiffany were in the hallway walking to class and talking. While there is no more Fashion Club the four of them still hang out together.  
Quinn said "So now I'm, like, being forced to get a job at Burger World."  
Scrunching her nose in disgust, Tiffany said "Burgers...faaat...ewwww."  
Stacy, ever the sympathetic one, said "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry."  
Sandi, in her usual haughty tone, said "You should talk. My mother is angry about all of my charges on her platinum card. She said if I don't get a job I'm grounded until I graduate. To make matters worse, she won't let me apply at Cashmans."  
At this point, Quinn got an idea.  
"I know, why not apply at Burger World with me? It'd be nice to have a friend there."  
Maintaining her usual stuck up demeanor, Sandi said "Quinn, are you suggesting that I, Sandi Griffin, former President of the Fashion Club and one of the most popular girls at Lawndale High demean myself by working in some icky burger joint. That is sooo unbecoming a young woman of my standing."  
Quinn responded with her usual faux politeness. This was a game that she's all too familiar with. "Oh, no, Sandi. I just thought that it would be nice to have a friend right there beside me. After all, your help is always appreciated. Besides, I had that job at Governors Park last spring. It can't be all that different."  
This conversation caused Stacy to have an idea of her own.  
"You know, Quinn, maybe I'll apply too. My dad thinks a job would boost my self-confidence."  
Tiffany reacts like the predictably empty headed follower that she is.  
"Hmmm...maybe...I'll...apply...tooooo."  
Sandi glared menacingly at Quinn for a brief moment before resigning herself to the inevitable. With a sigh, she said "I might as well." She promptly retook command of the situation. "So it's settled, we're working at Burger World."  
Quinn was pleased with this outcome.  
"Thanks, guys. You're the best."

Burger World, the following afternoon....

All four girls were in the storage room wearing Burger World uniforms. The manager was a slightly overweight balding man with gray hair and glasses who was holding a clipboard. All the girls have been hired and it's their orientation.  
The manager said "As members of the Burger World family, it is your mission to provide what we call FFW service: Fast, Friendly, and Wholesome. Now..."  
Interrupting, Tiffany asked "Isn't...wholsome...spellllleeed...with...aan...H?"  
This caused the manager have an "Is this girl for real?" look on his face.  
"Miss..." he looked at his clipboard, "...Blum-Deckler, why don't we start you off in the kitchen?"  
"Oookaayy."  
As the manager continued talking each of the former Fashion Club was lost in her own inner monologue.  
Bored, Quinn thought Well, better than hearing mom yell at her assistant or Dad rant about his father and military school.  
Annoyed, Sandi thought These uniforms are so not done. I can't believe I'm listening to this unfashionable loser.  
Stacy, with a bright-eyed smile, thought Oh, wow! This is so cool, and our manager is so nice!  
Tiffany just sat there looking vacant due to the abscence of any thoughts in her head. She began to apply makeup as she spoke.  
"The...cabinets...are...soooo...shiinnyy."  
The other three girls look embarrassed.  
Seemingly unfazed, the manager said "Alright, then...here are your posts. Quinn Morgendorffer-inside counter, Stacy Rowe-drive-thru window, Tiffany Blum-Deckler-kitchen, Sandi Griffin-assistant manager."  
Sandi smirked when she heard this.  
"So, like, I'm in charge?"  
The manager grinned wickedly.  
"Sort of."

Music: "Oops...I did it again" by Britney Spears.  
The girls were now working their first shift. Quinn was at the counter while Stacy was at the drive-thru window. Sandi was sweeping the floor and looked pissed. Tiffany was in the kitchen using the metal cabinet as a mirror while she applys her makeup.  
"In charge my ass!" Sandi hissed in frustration, "I'm, like, a glorified janitor or whatever."  
Just then a light blinked in front of Stacy. Stacy pressed a button on the counter and spoke into her headset.  
"Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?"  
Stacy listened intently. Once the order was made she spoke again. "$5.99 at the window. Thank you." She shut off her headset and called out toward the kitchen. "Tiffany, one mege-size Big 'n' Juicy combo."  
Tiffany continued to apply makeup as if she'd heard nothing.  
Meanwhile, in the dinning area Quinn's three biggest fans, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie entered the restaurant.  
Joey asked "Jeffy, why'd you drag us here?"  
"Yeah," added Jamie, "Don't we usually hang out at Pizza King?"  
Jeffy said "Haven't you guys heard? Quinn works here."  
Just then they spotted Quinn behind the counter.  
"Dude, there she is!" Joey excitedly pointed out.  
They approached the counter like moths to a flame.  
"Wow, Quinn!" said Joey, "You look good."  
"Yeah!" added Jeffy. "You make a uniform look hot."  
Smitten as usual, Jamie said "You make this place so cool, Quinn."  
Quinn smiled brightly, loving the compliments and attention. "Awww, thanks you guys. You're the best."  
This caused Sandi to glare menacingly at Quinn out of jealousy.  
Eager to impress Quinn, Jeffy said "I'll have two combos...make it three...I'll pay a 15% tip for each!"  
Seeking to both impress Quinn and one up Jeffy, Joey said "Four combos for me, I'll pay a 20...no, 30% tip. You deserve it, Quinn."  
Jamie chimed in with "Five for me, I'll pay a 50% tip. I like you more than he does, Quinn."  
Joey shouted "DO NOT!"  
"DO TOO!" Jamie fired back.  
Jeffy piled on. "I CARE MORE ABOUT HER!!"  
Joey and Jamie simultaneously shouted "DO NOT!!"  
With a bemused smile, Quinn thought My loving fans...mental age: five.  
The three J's started to beat each other up, which prompted Quinn to amend her previous statement.  
Make that three and a half.  
Meanwhile, a loud honk comes from the drive-thru window. The irritated customer was none other than Mr. DeMartino. "If it's not too much TROUBLE, I'd like my food SOMETIME THIS YEAR!!!"  
Irritated, Stacy called out "Tiffany, where's that order?"  
Tiffany stopped applying makeup and looked at Stacy.  
"Whaaat?"  
His eye bulging, Mr. DeMartino barked "It would APPEAR that you girls treat this JOB the same way that you treat CLASS. Why is everyone I deal with a LAZY,IDIOTIC, CRETIN? Must I always be cursed with BRAIN-DEAD, IMBICILIC, STUPID...PARASITES???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Stacy stared crying, Sandi stared daggers at Quinn and Tiffany gazed vacantly at her reflection. Quinn rolled her eyes.  
End Act I.

Act II  
Morgendorffer house, evening....

In the kitchen Jake, Helen, and Quinn have just finished dinner and Quinn is talking about her first day on the job.  
"...but after Stacy calmed down and I got the boys to stop fighting, it went well. Especially my tips."  
Helen said "But Quinn, fast food servers don't get tips."  
Quinn explained "Guys make an exception in my case."  
Helen eyed her daughter with disappointment. "You know, Quinn" she said, "It's very ignorant to use your looks in such a manner. You're more than a pretty face. Besides, you work at Burger World, not Juggins."  
Quinn said "But Muh-om, that's what brings male customers back. By flirting I distract them from the poor service. I see your point and, yes, I know it's kind of sexist, but it's necessary under the circumstances. Sandi just complains, Tiffany won't lift a finger, and Stacy gets too emotional when things go wrong. I'm whats keeping customers from being driven away."  
Helen immediately saw Quinn's point.  
"I see your point, but it shouldn't all be on your shoulders and maybe you should..."  
At that moment, Helen's cell phone rang. She immediately answered, as usual.  
"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer...Oh, hi Eric...WHAT!?!...I thought that case was settled...I have the briefs in my study...Of course I can go over them right now."  
With that, Helen left the room and continued to chat with her boss. Jake finally joined the conversation.  
"What's going on?"  
Quinn just rolled her eyes and left. Mom's busy, Dad's clueless, and Daria's in Boston. That leaves me with only one place to turn.

Casa Lane, the following afternoon...  
Quinn is walked up to the Lanes front door. After ringing the doorbell she was greeted by Trent.  
"Oh, hey, Daria's sister."  
Slightly miffed, Quinn said "You do realize that my names Quinn, don't you?"  
Scratching his chin, Trent said "Yeah, whatever."  
Quinn's expression now turned serious. "Is Jane here?"  
Trent eyed Quinn suspiciously. "Um, why do you wanna talk to Jane?"  
Quinn explained "I have a problem and really need her advice. Please?"  
Trent pondered this for a moment. The pleading look on Quinn's face made him think that letting her in is the right thing to do. "Follow me."  
Quinn follows him into the house.  
Jane, who wasn't going to BFAC until January, was watching TV in her room. On the TV screen was a beautiful woman on a stage. She was wearing an evening gown that appears to be made of human brains.  
"It's the latest fad: evening gowns made of gray matter. The Brains and the Beauty, next on Sick, Sad World!"  
At this point...  
"EWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
Jane looked up and saw both Quinn and Trent standing in the doorway.  
"Quinn!?" Her eyes immediately narrowed. "What are you doing here?"  
Quinn, with uncharacteristic (to Jane) politeness, asked "Can I talk to you?"  
Jane eyed Quinn with a mix of puzzlement and suspicion as she couldn't wrap her head around Daria's shallow, materialistic sister actually wanting to talk to her. "You want to talk to me!?! Is this a joke or a hallucination?"  
Trent explained "She said she needed your advice about something."  
Jane responded in the only way shoe could think of, with a line of sarcastic barbs. "Now I know I'm hallucinating, damn paint fumes. Might as well play along. Come on in, figment of my imagination that looks like Quinn."  
Quinn entered while Trent got bored and left. Coincidentally, Quinn sat in the exact same spot on Jane's bed that Daria had always sat in.  
"Out with it, Princess" Jane said.  
Quinn proceeded to explain her situation.  
"Well, I'm working after school at Burger World with the rest of my friends and..."  
"You mean the former Fashion Nazis."  
Looking sheepish, Quinn went on. "Well,uh...yeah. Anyway, I'm the only one doing any actual work. Sandi complains, Stacy cries, and Tiffany is just so...well...Tiffany. So, since Daria's not here and you're just as smart as she is I..."  
Jane interrupted again.  
"Came to me for sage-like advice."  
Slightly embarrassed, Quinn admitted "Well, yeah".  
Jane thought this over for a moment. Finally...  
"Aw, hell, beats the monotony of my temporarily Daria-less existence."  
Quinn was a little saddened by Jane's choice of words. Jane noticed the hurt expression but chose not to mention it. Instead, she went ahead and dispensed a pearl of wisdom.  
"Someone needs to take charge of the situation. Since Sandi is the Assistant Manager, work out a plan with her and let it seem like her idea. She saves face and the problem is solved. Or, just do nothing enjoy watching the resulting carnage, like I would."  
Quinn stifled a giggle, which Jane definetly noticed.  
"Jane" said Quinn, "That's a great idea!"  
"Glad to be of service."  
Quinn got up to leave, when she suddenly had an idea. She turned toward Jane.  
"Um, Jane. I'm friends with this college girl. Her name's Lindy and I think you two would get along pretty well. If you want, maybe the three of us could hang out sometime."  
Jane had a look of pure disbelief on her face.  
"Why would I voluntarily associate with the shallow people?"  
Quinn winced while hoping Jane didn't notice how much that comment actually stung. Truth be told, ever since that tutoring and subsequent crush on a brain Quinn had been feeling a little confined by her usual social circle.  
"She's not like my other friends," Quinn explained. "That's why I hang out with her. She's really cool and she's into art. That's why I suggested we hang out. You two would hit it off and I'd be able to have intelligent conversations for a change."  
Jane thought it over for a moment and finally shrugged.  
"Hell, might as well, but no makeovers."  
Smiling, Quinn said "Deal". With that, Quinn got up to leave. At the door, she stopped and turned around. Her expression was serious and a little sad.  
"Jane, I'm sorry."  
Puzzled, Jane asked "For?"  
Quinn said "All the times I made you and Daria miserable."  
Quinn exits before Jane can say anything.  
So, Jane thought, she finally grew up.

Griffin house, later...  
Music: "Survivor" by Destiny's Child  
Quinn and Sandi were in Sandi's room sitting cross-legged on the floor. Sandi looked cross, as usual.  
"So, you want me to hide in the kitchen, is that it? Trying to hog the spotlight?"  
Quinn, who'd anticipated this reaction, said "Oh, no, Sandi. It's just that, well, you know how unfocused Tiffany can get. You've always been the one to keep her on track. If you keep her on track now, then the drive-thru customers won't make Stacy sry and I won't have to flirt and tease like some Juggins waitress to keep the customers happy."  
Sandi, in her usual bitchy way, said "And, like, why should I care? This is all your fault anyway."  
Quinn was taken aback by this. "How's any of this my fault?"  
Sandi snipped "All of us working at Burger World was your idea."  
Quinn got angry at this point.  
"Hey, it was just a suggestion! I didn't twist anyone's arm! You all could've said no."  
Sandi was not ready to let up.  
"If we still had the Fashion Club, then..."  
Having none of it, Quinn barked "Sandi, there is no more Fashion Club! We"re just friends now."  
Sandi's eyes narrowed and she looked like she wanted to rip Quinn a new one. In a bitter tone, she said "Whatever".  
Quinn was dismayed until she saw Sandi's triumphant grin. This prompted the red head to play her trump card. "Sandi, if we get fired, then how are you going to pay off the credit card?"  
Sandi looked angry for a second before resigning herself to the fact that Quinn had a point. Dammit! she thought as she said "Very well, but if anyone asks it was my idea."  
Quinn was satisfied.  
Burger World, the next day...  
Music: "Get This Party Started" by Pink.

Things were off to a promising start as the fashionable fours shift began. Sandi was keeping Tiffany focused in the kitchen. Because of that Stacy having an easy time at the drive thru and Quinn was able to do her job without having to resort to shameless flirting. As the day wore on, however, they all reverted back to their old ways. Sandi was too busy being jealous of Quinn to help Tiffany. Tiffany started to once again slack off instead of cook. The resulting slowdown in service and increase in irate customers mad Stacy so nervous that she couldn't help messing up. This forced Quinn to resume her shameless flirting.  
At the end of the workday Quinn had just one thought.  
God help us.  
End Act II

Act III  
Burger World, evening...  
Music: "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down

A silver SUV pull into the drive-thru. The car was being driven by the morbidly obese Mrs. Johansson.

Inside, Quinn had a long line of male customers. Sandi stared daggers at Quinn while Tiffany has just finished an order.  
"Uh...Sandi?" said Tiffany.  
Sandi was too busy being jealous of Quinn to acknowledge her.  
Shrugging, Tiffany said "Ohh...weellll."  
Tiffany left the grill to touch up her makeup. As she did this, she caused a burger wrapper to fall on the grill. The wrapper started to catch fire along with a now way overcooked beef patty, but no one noticed.  
Meanwhile, at the drive through...  
Mrs. Johansson was at the intercom breathing heavily.  
From the intercomm, Stacy's voice said "Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?"  
Mrs. Johansson said "huff...Let's see...puff...I'll have...puff...wheeze...hack..."  
Hearing the heavy breathing, Stacy grew concerned. "Ma'am, are you okay?"  
Mrs. Johansson said " huff...puff...Damn overworked heart and...hack...cough-cough...lungs." She began to sweat profusely, as if just talking was like running a triple marathon for her. Hearing this over her head set, Stacy said "Um...Look, are you sure it's alright for you to eat fast food?"  
Mrs. Johansson was undeterred.  
"What my doctor don't know...cough-cough...wheeze...won't...hack-cough...hurt him."  
Stacy was now very worried. "Are you sure?"  
Losing her patience, Mrs. Johansson barked "Gimmie food, dammit!"  
"Eep!!"

Meanwhile, inside...  
Stacy was still at the window, Quinn was still flirting with customers, Sandi was growing more jealous of Quinn by the minute and Tiffany was applying makeup while a kitchen fire grew around her. No one has noticed the rapidly spreading fire in the kitchen.  
"Tiffany" Stacy called out, "I need three triple-deck bacon cheeseburger combos, all mega sized."  
Tiffany continued to work on her makeup as if she haden't heard a word. "Uh-huh."  
Meanwhile, Quinn was flirting with a customer whom Season 1 Daria fans recognize as the guy Quinn sold phone cards to in "Cafe Disaffecto".  
"Quinn, remember me?"  
She doesn't. "Um...have we met?"  
The guy said "You sold me phone cards three years ago."  
Quinn didn't remember him, but pretended to suddenly recognize him and smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, hi. How have you been? It's been such a long time."  
The guy smiled and blushed slightly. Seeing this, Sandi started to get really pissed. Still, nobody has noticed the kitchen fire.

At the take-out window...  
Mrs. Johansson has just paid and recieved her change from Stacy. Stacy went to fill the drinks. When the first cup was full of Ultra Cola Stacy pulled the cup away, but the soda fountain continued to pour and Stacy couldn't get it to stop. She starts to freak out.  
"Oh. NO!"  
She kept putting cups in to catch the running soda and was quickly overwhelmed. Mrs. Johansson started to lose her patience.  
"Where's my food, dammit?!"  
Stacy now freaked.  
"OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD! OH, GOD!"  
Mrs. Johansson yelled "I NEED BACON BURGERS, GODDAMMIT At this point she noticed a fresh box of fries on the counter. "OH, yeah!"  
She reached into the window and snatched a very big handful of fries. Her breathing became very labored.  
"MMMMM...yeah...hack...hack...wheeze...wheeze...oh...damn...not...the...cough...huff...puff...chest...hack...very...tight...can't...huff...puff...feel...arm..."  
As she passed out her SUV rolled forward until it hit and crushed a yellow convertable that Season 1 Daria fans would recognize as Sandi's car.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Tiffany wiped her forehead.  
"Sweat, ewww."  
She then looked up and saw that most of the kitchen was now a raging inferno.  
"Uh, oh!"  
She look over the service window and tries to get everyones attention.  
Quinn, meanwhile, was still flirting with the guy. "So, guy, I'll give you my number if you give me a tip."  
Excited, the guy said "Sure!"  
Sandi couldn't take anymore.  
"Gee, Kuh-wiinn, why not do a striptease and lapdance while you're at it!?"  
This made Quinn angry. She immediately said to Sandi "Excuse me, but maybe you could do more than make faces at me!"  
Sandi practically shoved the guy aside and got in Quinn's face.  
"Are you implying that I'm lazy?"  
In a mocking tone, Quinn said "Oh, no Sandi. I'm not implying that you're lazy. I'm flat out saying it!"  
Sandi snapped "Well, if you're so hard working, maybe YOU should be the assistant manager!"  
Meanwhile at the soda fountain, Stacy was so freaked out that she was starting to hyperventilate.  
"OH, NO!! OH, NO!! OH, NO!! OH, NO!!"  
At the kiosk seperating the kitchen from the front the restaurant, Tiffany tried to get everyone's attention. In front of her Quinn and Sandi were in each others faces, both of them looking ready to kill.  
"Ummm...guys." said Tiffany.  
Quinn and Sandi faced her and barked at the same time.  
"WHAT!?!"  
Tiffany looked very calm despite being surrounded by an out-of-control fire.  
"I...thinnk...there's...a...fire...in...heere."  
Now seeing the raging inferno in the kitchen both Quinn and Sandi's eyes went wide with shock.  
Meanwhile, Stacy sniffed the air.  
"Why does it smell like smoke in here?"  
She looked over and saw the massive fire.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!!! TIFFANY!!!!!"  
With equal urgency, Quinn shouted "OHMYGOD!!! TIFFANY, GET OUTTA THERE, NOW!!"  
Tiffany stared blankly.  
"Whaaaatt?"  
Sandi barked "TIFFANY, MOVE IT!"  
Without waiting for a response, Sandi and Quinn both reached over the kiosk and pulled Tiffany out of the kitchen. While this happened Stacy regained her composure and got on the intercomm. "FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT AND GET TO SAFETY! NOW!!"  
Everyone screamed and ran for the exits.

The parking lot, a short time later...  
The whole inside of the restaurant was now ablaze. Fortunately, everyone was safely outside and away from the danger. Quinn was on her cellphone, having called 911.  
"One minute, got it."  
She hung up.  
At this point, Tiffany realized something.  
"I...thinnk...I...left...my...hairspray...in...there. Is...thaat...baad?"  
At that moment there was a deafining boom as the whole restaurant exploded. A massive fireball lit up the night and raced skyward. Sandi, Quinn, and Stacy all gasp in horror.  
Tiffany, on the other hand, was awestruck by the fireball and blissfully ignorant of the seriousness of the situation. "Wooowww...sooo...pretty!"  
The other girls stared daggers at her. Tiffany smiled

Lawndale High, a few days later...  
Music: "He Loves You Not" by Dream.  
The four girls were walking to class and talking.  
Sandi said "So, I finally convinced my mother to let me work at Cashmans after all."  
"That's so cool, Sandi!" said Stacy.  
Turning to Quinn, Sandi added "Oh, and Quinn...Sorry about being so bitchy earlier."  
Quinn was shocked as she'd never known Sandi to be apologetic about anything.  
"You...you're sorry. But...well...see...I've never known you to apologize for anything."  
Rolling her eyes, Sandi said "God, Quinn, you make it sound like I'm a cold-hearted bitch or something."  
She saw the "Well, actually" look on her friends faces.  
"Look, Quinn, life's too short to waste on trivial misunderstandings."  
Quinn accepted that this is the most that she will get out of Sandi and smiled.  
"In that case, apology accepted."  
"Thanks." Bitch!  
Quinn then turned to Tiffany "By the way, Tiffany, you owe me. My mom had to call in a lot of favors to get you out of a reckless endangerment charge. Also, I'm out of a job now."  
Tiffany showed no reaction, as if she had not heard a word. Quinn looks deflated.  
"Never mind."

Morgendorffer House, that night...  
Music: "Big Yellow Taxi" by Counting Crows  
Quinn emerged from the upstairs bathroom in her pajamas. Instead of going straight to her room she opened another door and looked inside. It was Daria's room. The padded walls and furniture were still there, Helen would most likely never make good on her redecoration threats, but all of Daria's personal belongings were gone. Quinn had a sad look on her face as one could hear the chorus "Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone".  
It's so unfair, Quinn thought, we were starting to actually get along. Wish you were here, Sis.  
With that, Quinn closed the door and retreated to her own room.  
End Episode.  
This story was inspired by a fan art piece by SC.


	2. New Horizons

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.  
Quinn  
In  
"New Horizons"  
story by  
WildDogJJ  
inspired by the works of Richard Lobinske

Act I

Casa Lane, afternoon...

Quinn, Lindy, and Jane were sitting on the floor in Jane's room. With the aid of Jane's trusty glue gun the three of them were making multi-colored mirror frames. Quinn was making one that mixes pink and teal, while Lindy was making one that mixes purple and acqua-green. Jane was making one that is blood-red and jet-black.

While continuing to work, Jane said "I gotta say, Quinn, you're the last person who I expected to introduce me to a fellow artist."

Before Quinn could say anything, Lindy replied "Quinn's something else alright. Who would've thought that a popular girl would be smart and artistic."

Quinn blushed a little from the praise. "Thanks, guys. I told you I was trying to broaden my horizons. I mean with the Fashion Club disbanded and all, I have more chances to hang out with people who actually think."

Smirking, Jane said "Obi-Wan has taught you well, young Skywalker."

Quinn and Lindy both laughed at the obvious Star Wars reference.

Jane said "Next time I talk to Daria, I just have to tell her about this. In fact, I need proof."

Without warning, Jane reached over, grabbed a Polaroid and snapped away. Quinn and Lindy both look dumbfounded as Jane smirks.

"Now I have proof," said Jane, "Daria would never believe this otherwise."

At this point, Lindy asked "So, Jane, is everyone in your family this creative?"

"Pretty much," Jane answered, "My brother fronts a local rock band, Mystik Spiral."

"They any good?" Lindy asked.

Jane and Quinn exchanged looks as they don't quite know how to answer that.

Jane explained "Let's just say that they're an acquired taste. They have a gig this weekend at the Zon, if you're interested."

Lindy turned to Quinn.

"Wanna check it out, Quinn?"

Scrunching her nose on reflex, Quinn said "Ewww...sorry but grunge clubs aren't really my thing."

Jane said "C'mon, what about expanding your horizons?"

Lindy added "Yeah, you only live once. Besides, I went to that God awful Guys 2 Guys concert with you over the summer."

Quinn thought about this for a moment.

"Daria was right, no good deed goes unpunished. Okay, I'm in."

Lawndale High, the next day...

Mr. O'Neil was teaching his senior Language Arts Class. The whole class was visibly bored by the lecture, but Mr. O'Neil is too into it to notice.

"Now, class, "The Glass Menagerie" is something of a tragedy that has dashed hopes and dreams as the major theme. I think before we begin, I should warn you that angst can be disturbing. I want you to know that I care, and you should feel free to share your feelings at any point."

The class includes Quinn, Stacy, Joey, Jeffy, and Jamie as well as former star quarterback Kevin. Kevin raised his hand.

"Yes, Kevin." said Mr. O'Neil.

Kevin guessed "So, it's about a team losing the big game."

Mr. O'Neil sighed. "Um, No Kevin, it's about a family trying to regain lost status while the daughter tries to overcome low self-esteem."

Kevin stared blankly, obviously not getting it. In the back of the class Stacy slipped Quinn a note, but the bell rang before she could read it.

"Oh, dear," said O'Neil, "We'll pick up tomorrow. Have an emotionally rewarding day everyone."

As the students all filed out Quinn read the note from Stacy...

Quinn,

I need to talk to you alone about something important. Meet me at Pizza King after school. Don't tell Sandi or Tiffany.

Ms. Li's office, later...

Ms. Li was seated at her desk while Mr. O'Neil is talking to her.

"Now, Angela, I understand the strong feelings you have about Kevin's unimpressive academic performance, but I can't in good conscience give him grades he doesn't earn."

Ms. Li was having none of it. "Mr. O'Neil, have you read the letter I recieved from Mrs. Thompson. If Kevin doesn't graduate this year his mother will go to the media and expose...I mean perpetuate rumors of a deeply entrenched grade-fixing scheme for student athletes. I cannot allow further besmirching of the honor and glory of Lllaawwndale High. Besides, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you'd just passed him last year."

Mr. O'Neil protested.

"But, Angela, I can't just sabotage the academic growth of a young mind..."

Ms. Li interrupted. "Oh, give it a rest. Just pass him."

"But, it's dishonest. I couldn't possibly..."

In a sharp tone, Ms. Li said "Are you so naieve as to believe that he's even capable of passing on his own??"

Mr. O'Neil took a step back and emitted an effeminate sounding "EEP". He then regained his composure and suddenly his face lights up as if he's just been inspired.

"Hold on, brainstorm. Maybe if he had some help from another student, someone with a history of improved academic performance."

With a raised eyebrow, Ms. Li said "You mean a tutor?"

Smiling, O'Neil said "Exactly, and I have just the student in mind, a former C and D student who's now a straight-A student."

Meanwhile, at Pizza King...  
Music: "Lose Yourself" by Eminem

Quinn entered and saw Stacy alone in a booth. She suddenly has a flashback...

Stacy's room, freshman year....

Stacy was dressed exactly like Quinn and had two cans of hair dye.

Looking up, Quinn asked "Stacy, what are you wearing?"

Stacy asked "What do you want me to wear?"

Quinn noticed the cans of hair dye in Stacy's hands.

"What's that for?"

Stacy said "I thought we'd dye our hair the same shade."

This freaked Quinn out so much that she ran out of the house and into a thunderstorm.

Pizza King, senior year...

Quinn shrugged off the disturbing memory as she took her seat across from Stacy.

Giddy, Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, thank you for coming. I just knew I could tell you."

After taking a breath to calm her nerves, Quinn said "Stacy, you're my friend. The thing is, I don't really swing that way. I mean, I get that I,m super cute and all, but my thing is guys..."

Stacy said "Um, actually..."

Not really listening, Quinn continued with her monologue.

"I mean I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me, and as your friend I accept you as you are. But, a same-sex relationship just isn't my thing. Don't worry, though, I'm more than happy to help you find a girl that you can be happy with. But, the fact is that I'm straight and therefore am only interested in a platatonic relationship with you and..."

Stacy started to snicker.

"You mean...hoo-hoo...you thought....hee-hee-hee...oh...HA-HA-HA...you actually...HEE-HEE..."

Stacy burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Puzzled, Quinn asked "What's so funny?"

Stacy regained her composure. "Quinn, I'm straight." After a brief pause, something occurred to her. "Do I come off as a lesbo?"

Quinn blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, God. Stacy I'm so sorry. I just thought...never mind."

Stacy gave Quinn a reassuring smile. This made Quinn feel relieved.

"So," Quinn asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Stacy said "I volunteered for the school paper. You're talking to the Lowdown's newewt reporter."

Upon hearing this, Quinn's face lit up. "Stacy, that's great. What kind of reporting are you gonna do?"

"Mostly stories about student life, interviews, human interest pieces."

Matter of factly, Quinn said "With the kind of note taking I saw you do as Fashion Club secretary I think you'd be real good at it. But, why only tell me?"

Stacy explained "Because I knew you'd understand. Sandi turns her nose up at this sort of thing, and I seriously doubt Tiffany can even get what I'm talking about."

Quinn asked "But, won't they find out when your first story comes out?"

Stacy answered "That's why I told you first. I need an ally when I tell Sandi, you know how she can get sometimes."

Quinn looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I guess."

Lawndale High, the next day...  
Song: "40 Boys in 40 nights" by The Donnas

Quinn was spending her free period in Study Hall. Ms. Barch, who runs the class with an iron fist, was leaving all the girls in class, including Quinn, alone. The only boy was Jamie, who was being forced to write "All Boys are Vile Beasts who Should Be Castrated" on the chalk board. 

With an evil smirk, Ms. Barch said "When you're done, lock yourself in the broom closet and don't come out until I say so."

"But I didn't do anything" Jamie protested.

Ms. Barch spoke with all the man-hating bitterness she could muster.

"Shut up, you horny, warmongering oaf. Twenty-two thankless years and the only thanks I got was him LEAVING ME FOR SOME SLUTTY PIECE OF JAILBAIT....AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At this point, Ms. Li's voice came over the intercom.

"Will Quinn Morgendorffer please report to the principals office."

Quinn looked worried. Ms. Barch nodded and Quinn got up from her desk. As she walked out she gave Jamie a look of sympathy. Jamie smiled, which infuriated Ms. Barch.

"Undressing her with your eyes, YOU HORNY PERVERT!!! Closet, NOW!!!"

Quinn scampered out of there rather risk getting anyone in more trouble.

Ms. Li's office, a short time later...

Quinn was seated in one of the two chairs in front of Ms. Li's desk. Ms. Li was seated behind her desk while Mr. O'Neil was standing next to her.

Ms. Li said "Mr. O'Neil and I were just discussing your academic history, specifically your evolution from underachiever to straight-A student."

O'Neil added "Yes, that 955 on your PSAT seemed to have been the wake-up call that got you to finally turn things around."

Way to state the obvious Quinn thought.

Ms. Li said "I'll get right to the point, Miss Morgendorffer, we have a student who needs serious help if he wishes to graduate and feel that you are uniquely suited to help him."

"But, why me?" asked Quinn.

Mr. O'Neil explained "Because you've been in a similar situation, not living up to your true potential. That gives you a perspective that those who were high achievers from the very beginning don't have. In addition to academic ability you also have understanding and compassion."

Quinn smiled, liking the praise even if it was coming from Mr. O'Neil.

"So, who am I tutoring?"

As if on cue, Kevin Thompson entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Li."

He noticed Quinn and smiled.

"Hey, Quinn. What's up, babe?"

Quinn's jaw dropped and she gasped in horror.

End Act I

Act II  
Thompson House, afternoon...  
Song: "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink

Kevin and Quinn were seated at the kitchen table with open books and notes. Kevin had a dopey grin on his face while Quinn looked very frustrated.

"So, babe," asked the former QB, "Did you see the game last Sunday? The Ravens kicked butt. It was awesome."

Irritated, Quinn said "Kevin, could we please just focus on studying. And quit calling me babe."

"Sorry."

Quinn proceeded to continue with the lesson.

"Anyway, in "The Glass Menagerie" we see the gentleman caller talk to her about her having an inferiority complex and how she lets it..."

Kevin interrupted her.

"But, like, isn't she a gimp or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Kevin, that's not a nice thing to say about someone."

"But, like, she has a fake leg. How can she get anywhere without both legs?"

How can you get anywhere without a brain? Quinn thought as she said "That's not the point. She let's herself be held back by her own flaws. She worries about being judged harshly and avoids people because of it. Do you follow me so far?"

Kevin said "But, like, we aren't going anywhere. We're just sitting here studying."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she wondered if Kevin ever bothered to wear his helmit during football practice. At this moment she looked up at the kitchen clock and was relieved to see the time. 

"I think that's enough for today. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

Kevin had his usual goofy grin.

"Cool, babe."

Quinn silently groaned in frustration.

UGH!!!

Outside, a short time later...

As she left through the front door Quinn has a thought.

No wonder David almost quit on me after one session.

Rowe house, later that afternoon...  
Music: "Like a Bird" by Nelly Furtado

Quinn and Stacy were in Stacy's room sitting cross-legged on the floor and venting frustrations.

"Gawd," said Quinn, "Tutoring Kevin's like trying to train a baboon or something.

Stacy said "It can't be that bad, at least you don't have a deadline."

Quinn replied "Actually, I do. I'm Kevin's tutor now. That gives me a feeling of responsibility for him. If his grades don't improve I'll feel like it's my fault and I just don't know how to get through to him."

Stacy had an idea.

"Well, how'd that guy who tutored you that summer before junior year..."

"You mean David."

"Yeah," said Stacy, "How did he get through to you? I mean since then you've turned into a straight-A student."

Quinn explained "Basically, he pointed out to me that looks will only get me so far and being cute and popular won't do much for me after high school. But I don't think that's going to work with Kevin."

"Ask your sister," Stacy suggested, "She's really smart...even if she is a total fashion disaster."

Quinn was slightly irritated by the dig at Daria, which Stacy noticed.

"Sorry, habit."

Quinn decided to change the subject.

"So, why'd you want me to come over, and why the interest in my tutoring Kevin?"

Stacy said "I need a story, and the former Vice-President of the Fashion Club tutoring the former Star Quarterback seems like a potential eye-grabber."

In a Daria-esque tone, Quinn said "Yeah, no pressure at all."

Mrogendorffer Haus, evening...

Quinn was pacing around her room while talking on the phone.

"So, that's the problem. I'm struggling to tutor Kevin and Stacy wants to do a story about it."

On the other end of the line, Daria said "You, a tutor! Since when is makup and hair a school subject, or is this just a dream brought on by Kitchen-Sink Stew withdrawal?"

Quinn was a little hurt by her sister's sarcasm.

"Daria, we both know I'm not the total airhead I used to pretend to be."

Daria falshed her trademark Mona Lisa grin.

"I know, but I'm your older sister. Giving you a hard time is part of the job description."

Quinn let out a little giggle.

"Seriously," said Daria, "If you want to get through to Kevin you need to relate the material to his interests. I seem to recall that you developed a genuine interest in history by being introduced to it in a way that relates to fashion. You want Kevin to listen and learn, talk about it as if it were sports."

Quinn was apprehensive as her interest in sports is limited to the status points gained by dating jocks. However, she had to admit it was the best solution to the problem of getting through to Kevin.

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks, sis."

Daria was unfazed by the thanks.

Quinn asked "So, how's college?"

Daria suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Quinn, I'm imparting wisdom as your older sister. The last thing I need is some shallow conversation about socializing."

Surprised by the sudden change in her sister's demeanor, Quinn said "Daria, I was just asking how things are going. I'm really interested in how college life is treating you."

Daria now became very angry. In an irritated tone, she snipped "Fine...just fine" as she thought You're stealing my only friend.

Quinn noticed the hostile tone in Daria's voice and became concerned.

"You don't sound fine. Are you okay?"

"Drop it" Daria sharply replied as she hung up. Quinn silently wondered what the hell was going on.

Thompson House, the following afternoon...  
Music: "Leader of Men" by Nickelback

Quinn was having her second tutoring session with Kevin. It is not going well.

"So now we look at what the mother wants to accomplish with having her son fix his sister up with a gentleman caller. Think of it as a game where to win she has to get along with him."

Kevin stared blankly for a second, causing Quinn to become agitated.

"Ummm...Quinn?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Like, what's the point of this?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed as her patience was starting to wear thin. She attempted to use another sports analogy.

"Think of it like the NFL Draft. This family is like a football team and the gentleman caller is like a college player."

"I get it," said Kevin, "They want the guy to join the family. But, like, how do they do that? Is there a contract or something?"

Quinn explained "In a way. The mother wants the gentleman caller to marry her daughter."

Kevin's eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Dude, but she's like totally undateable! Like, if the guy is a sports star why's he settling?"

Quinn was now on her last nerve.

"Kevin, you're completely missing the point."

Changing the subject, Kevin said "You know, Quinn, you're too hot to be doing this brain stuff anyway and I used to be the QB."

In an icy tone, Quinn said "And just what are you getting at?"

Kevin explained "Well, since Brittany's off at college I'm, like, in the market for a new babe and you're the hottest babe in school so I think we should, like, go out."

Quinn was visibly fighting back the urge to tell him off.

"Kevin, I'm flattered but not really interested."

Undeterred, Kevin said "C'mon, babe, I'm a former QB and you're a total hottie."

Struggling to be nice about it, Quinn said "Look, I really don't think that's a good idea."

Kevin was insistant. "But, like, I know how to treat a woman. How about Saturday night I take you to a movie, then we can go to Cluster Burger and then I can take you to the quarry and make you feel real good. Whaddya say, babe?"

Kevin had a look on his face like he expected Quinn to throw herself at him like Brittany used to. Quinn was now seriously pissed. She stands up and stares Kevin down in such a menacing manner that Kevin leans back and emits a frightened "EEP".

"THAT'S IT!!!" Quinn barked as the last of her patience left her. "First off, I'm your tutor. Second, I'm not some airhead bimbo you take on a movie-burger-backseat date. Third, you're the most oafish, brain-dead and immature jerk on the planet and you refuse to take anything that isn't football seriously. If you won't bother to try and learn anything then there's no reason for me to even be here. You are both undateable and unteachable and I...I...I QUIT!!!"

With that, Quinn gathered up her things and stormed out of the house in a huff.

The sidewalk, a short time later...

Quinn was stomping home really fast and looks like she wants to kill someone.

The nerve of that jerk. Not paying attention, and then hitting on me like I'm some cheap thrill he can brag about banging to all his buddies...ARRRRGH!!!

Around the corner Jane was on an afternoon run. They both reached the corner at the same time and crashed into each other. This caused them both to fall on their asses.

"Hey, watch it!" Jane barked.

Quinn, not knowing who she'd crashed into, exclaimed "EWWWWWWWWWWWW...sweat, gross!"

Jane's eyes went wide in realization. "Quinn!?!"

Quinn blushed slightly when she realized that it's Jane. The two girls helped each other up.

"Sorry," said Quinn, "I was kinda upset about something".

Jane commented "That something wouldn't happen to be crashing into a sweat-soaked artist, would it?"

Quinn, sounding like Daria, said "No, just trying to tutor a brain dead ex-jock."

Jane smirked. "Datails, please?"

Quinn explained "I'm busting my ass trying to get Kevin to focus and the pig just tried to proposition me."

Jane said "I seem to recall that youthrew yourself at him back when he was working with Daria on that lab project three years ago. I guess your taste in men has improved since then."

Quinn blushed slightly. "Not my proudest moment. But back then he was the hunky star-quarterback and I was in my shallow mean girl phase. Now he's just a has-been who's so profoundly stupid that even before he made the mistake of hitting on me I'd decided he was unteachable."

Jane smirked again. "And it took two tutoring sessions for you to figure this out. Me and Daria could've pointed this out to you in five seconds."

Quinn let out a giggle at this, which Jane noticed.

"On a lighter note" said Jane, "You and Lindy still on for Friday night?"

Quinn sighed. "It'll probably be the high point of my week."

End Act II

Act III  
Lawndale High, the next day...

Mr. O'Neil's class was still discussing "The Glass Menagerie".

The teacher asked "Now, who can tell me what the broken unicorn symbolizes?"

Kevin raised his hand.

"Yes, Kevin?"

Kevin said "The unicorn shows that things can't go back to the way they used to be. The whole family is in denial about their situation and now they have to, like, face facts."

A loud gasp comes from everyone in class. This is the first time Kevin has ever given anything close to a correct answer. Quinn, especially, was stunned as this showed that she'd actually gotten through to him without realizing it.

A very impressed O'Neil said "Kevin, that's very good. That's exactly what the shattering of the unicorn means. I see that the tutoring has paid off."

Kevin had a goofy smile while Quinn appeared to feel a little guilty.

"Like, um, cool" said Kevin.

Quinn was now deep in thought.

I got through to him after all!

Lawndale High Cafeteria, later...

Quinn and the rest of the former Fashion Club were gossiping at the popular table.

Sandi, being her usual bitchy self, said "So I told him I only date guys with good fashion sense and a nice car so he can, like, go back home to geek-land. I mean why would I go out with a loser like that."

Quinn started to look uncomfortable. Clearly, the end of the Fashion Club has done nothing to improve Sandi's disposition.

With faux sincerity, Quinn said "That's sooo cool, Sandi." but thought And by cool I mean incredibly shallow and selfish.

Quinn's eyes wandered off to the side. She spotted Kevin. Instead of eating with the jocks like he used to he's sitting alone at the unpopular table, the same one Daria and Jane used to sit at. He had an incredibly sad expression on his face. Seeing this caused Quinn to feel an overwhelming mixture of guilt and sympathy.

Damn conscience!

With that, Quinn picked up her salad, got up, and started to walk toward where Kevin was sitting. 

Noticing this, Sandi said "Um, Quinn, why are you, like, going to the loser table?"

Quinn explained "I owe someone an apology".

Sandi haughtily replied "Quinn, in case you forgot, popular people don't apologize to losers. We're, like, too good for that."

Tiffany added "Talking...to...geeks...is...soooooo...wrooonnng."

Quinn had an "And I actually hang out with you" type of look on her face. "You know what I'm starting to understand, that you're never too popular to be nice."

Sandi immediately cranked the stuck-up bitchiness all the way to eleven.

"Gee, Quinn, I guess you want to lose all of your status. Like, why else would you say something os geeky? I guess you want me to tell the whole school that you, Quinn Morgendorffer, are sleeping with a washed up loser in addition to being a brain."

Quinn was completely unfazed by Sandi's threat. She had one of her own.

"Before you do that consider this: I still have a certain picture of a certain someone in ugly braces."

That made Sandi immediately back off. Quinn walked over to sit with Kevin while Stacy was visibly impressed.

"Sandi" said Stacy, "We need to talk".

At the so-called loser table Quinn sat across from Kevin, who looked up.

"What are you doing here?" the former quarterback asked in confusion.

Quinn pointed out "I could ask you the same thing".

Kevin said "The team blames me for Coach Gibson getting fired and the football program being cancelled. So now I'm, like, unpopular. It totally sucks, man."

Quinn looked very sympathetic. Kevin, the former big man on campus, was now a total pariah. "Have you been getting by on fixed grades all this time?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, Coach fixed them to keep me on the team. Then someone let it, like, slip and Ms. Li fired him. But, like, the grade fixing was her idea. Why'd she fire him? I don't get that."

Probably to save her own ass Quinn thought as she asked "So, in class today, that was amazing. How did you know the answer?"

"Duh, you've been going over it with me for like two days."

Quinn said "Look, Kevin, I'm here to apologize for blowing up at you yesterday. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we actually made progress. I wanna keep tutoring you."

Kevin's face lit up just a little too much, which Quinn noticed. "But I don't wanna date you" she quickly added.

Kevin deflated a little, but was still happier than before.

"It's cool, Quinn."

Smiling, Quinn asked "So, same time as yesterday?"

"Cool!"

Quinn added "And for the record, your approach to asking a girl only works if you're a star quarterback. Maybe I'll include some etiquette in the lesson plan."

Confused, Kevin asked "What's etiquette?"

Quinn was now struggling not to laugh.

School hallway, later...  
Music: "I'm Real" by Jennifer Lopez

Quinn and Stacy are walking and talking.

Quinn explained "So, it turns out that I got through to him after all".

Stacy said "That's so cool".

"So, what about your story?"

Stacy explained "I'd actually like to interview Kevin about his life now. Seeing you talk to him got me inspired. A story about a once popular guy whose lost his status. I think it'd make a great human interest piece. Especially since one member of the in crowd is trying to help him academically."

Quinn asked "Have you told Sandi and Tiffany what you're doing yet?"

"Right after you left at lunch."

Quinn was both impressed and curious. "How'd they take it?"

Stacy explained "Sandi said I was out of the Fashion Club, so I reminded her that there is no more Fashion Club so she just left. Tiffany was too busy touching up her makeup to notice."

Quinn shrugged. "About what I expected. Why don't you come with me to Kevin's today? After I'm done tutoring him you can interview both of us."

Impressed, Stacy said "How'd you know I was about to ask that?"

"Duh, you're my best friend. How wouldn't I know?"

The two girls exchanged warm smiles. They were both thinking the exact same thing: "Unlike Sandi, you're a real friend." Quinn then got an idea.

"Stacy, I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday night?"

The Zon, Friday night...

Trent and his band were on stage in front of the usual audience of disaffected youth. Trent walked up to the microphone.

"We're Mystik Spiral, and this next song is about...ugh...high school."

The band blazed into a loud barrage of screeching guitars and pounding drums as Trent sang into the microphone.

The principal is Der Furher  
Faculty SS, teachers are storm troopers  
Popular kids, they're the Gestapo  
Don't you dare lead, just blindly follow  
Exterminate all who aren't shallow

Nazi High, that's teenage life  
Nazi High, persecution and strife  
Nazi High, cool kids twist the knife  
Nazi High, all your life

Lindy, Jane, Quinn and the newest convert, Stacy, were in the audience. They exchanged looks as the band continued to play the song. Finally:

Nazi High, not on your life.

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"It's funny because it's true" Quinn admitted.

Jane replied "Boy, you said it".

Lindy commented "I'm glad that's over for me".

"I can't wait for it to end" added Stacy.

"You and me both," said Quinn. "Pretending to be an airhead sucks."

Lindy said "I'm getting another drink, anyone want one?"

"No thanks" said Jane.

Quinn looked worried.

"Um, Lindy, are you sure you want more to drink?"

Lindy shrugged.

"Not like I'm driving."

With that, Lindy headed to the bar. Quinn looked very concerned, which both Stacy and Jane noticed.

"Something up, Quinn?" Jane asked.

Stacy commented "Yeah, you've never stopped someone from drinking at a kegger".

Lindy's place, the previous spring...

Quinn was confronting Lindy about her alcoholism.

"Lindy" said Quinn, "I'm not trying to hurt you. You really need to think about your drinking."

Defensive, Lindy said "Quinn, it's college, everyone drinks. If I had a problem it would be affecting my schoolwork or my life."

"But you were fired because of it."

The Zon, the following fall...

Quinn shuddered at the memory. "Long story, I'll tell you later." She suddenly had a thought. "I feel like we forgot something. Something to do with study hall at the start of this week."

Stacy said "Me too, but I can't think of what".

Jane shrugged. "Must not have been important."

Meanwhile, at Lawndale High...

Someone was locked in the closet in study hall.

"Um...Hello," Jamie called from inside the closet. "Is anyone out there? Can someone let me out?"

End Episode.

Authors Notes  
1) I got the idea to re-do "Quinn" after re-reading the earliest episodes and cringing at how poorly written they were. I attribute this to the fact that at the time I was so new to this that I really didn't know what the hell I was doing.  
2) While the overall story arc remains the same, I do have some ret-cons I want to incorporate into the re-write.  
3) The first retcon is placing Lawndale in Maryland like everyone else does. I'm sick of fighting a pointless battle on that one. Naturally, this will effect future episodes.


	3. Sibling Anxiety

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
In  
"Sibling Anxiety"  
story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Highland, TX, 1983...  
Music: "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics

In the living room of a small apartment a woman with graying red hair was watching a baby play with letter blocks on the floor. The small child had on a green shirt and black overalls. The baby also had a noticeably expressionless face as she was an sixteen-month old Daria. The woman was her grandmother (Helen's mom) Emma. When Emma speaks it is with the accent of a stereotypical southern debutante.

"Why, Daria" said Emma, "You are so darling playing with those toys".

Baby Daria looked up at Emma. "anks, gamma."

At this moment the front door opened. A 32-year-old Helen entered the apartment with a newborn baby cradled in her arms. The baby was Quinn. Helen had a Farrah Fawcett hairstyle that was common in the late 1970's and early 1980's.

"Mom, we're back from the hospital. Meet your new granddaughter."

Emma walked over to Helen, completely forgetting Daria.

"Why Helen, she's adorable. What's her name?"

Helen said "We named her Quinn. Quinn Louise Morgendorffer."

Visibly pleased, Emma said "Well, much more conventional than a hippie name like Daria".

Helen started to look annoyed. "Now, Mom..."

Interrupting, Emma said "I'm only saying that you were more respectful of convention this time around". At this point her tone grew more disdainful. "Then again, behaving like a proper lady of good standing was always more Rita's cup of tea than yours. In fact..." her voice now took on a malicious quality, "...Quinn looks just like Erin did as a newborn".

Now, Helen's pissed. She looked like she was about verbally lay into her mother when there was a crashing sound behind them.

"GAH...DAMMIT!!!"

Jake was standing in the doorway with Helen's baby supplies strewn all around him. His hairstyle was a feathered mullet, a look considered more yuppie than redneck in 1983. Jake closed the door behind him and hurriedly put the bady supplies back into the handbag he's carrying.

"Damn doorstep!"

Helen sat down on the sofa and was joined by Jake and Emma. No one is paying attention to Daria, which she notices.

Gushing, Jake said "Isn't Quinn adorable?"

Emma replied "She certainly is, but must you use profanity in front of the children?"

"Well, my father had no problem doing it" Jake bitterly remarked.

Emma, in a stuck-up tone, stated "Well, that man was an uncouth psychopath who never taught you how to behave in polite society."

"Hey, you're right!" At this point, Jake looked at the floor and angrily shook his fist. "DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!!!!"

In a sharp tone, Helen said "Jake, focus!"

Jake immediately calmed down. Helen then turned her attention to Daria.

"Daria, come here sweetie."

Daria waddled a few steps toward Helen before falling and then crawled the rest of the way.

Helen said "Daria, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Quinn".

Daria stared at the newborn with curiosity. "Ba-ba."

Helen said "Yes, baby. Now you have a little sister to play with."

Looking hopeful, Daria said "Pway?"

The adults continued cooing over Quinn and completely forgot Daria.

"Oh, Quinn," said Helen, "My sweet, little baby Quinn".

Jake said "Goo-goo".

Emma gushed "Aren't you just the most precious little thing".

Daria looked totally dejected by the complete lack of any acknowledgement of her presence.

"Pway?"

Her eyes narrowed ominously at the newborn.

"Pay."

Lawndale, Maryland, 2000...

A now seventeen year old Quinn was walking down the sidewalk alongside her best friend, Stacy.

"So," asked Quinn, "Any idea why Sandi wanted us to come over?"

Apprehensive, Stacy said "No, and that worries me".

"Why?" Quinn asked.

Stacy nervously explained "Well, what if she's mad at me for joining the school paper or you for tutoring Kevin." At this point, she became so nervous that she started to panic. "What will she DO? OH,GOD!! OH, GOD!!!!"

Quinn proceeded to calm her friend down.

"Stacy, calm down. What can she do, kick us out of the Fashion Club? We disbanded it, remember."

Stacy quickly calms down.

"You're right, Quinn. But you know how nervous she makes me."

Placing a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, Quinn said "Stacy, you've stood up to her three times before. You can do it again, I know it. And besides, I'm gonna be right there with you."

Stacy breathed a huge sigh of relief. One of the reasons they were so close was that she could always count on Quinn to protect her from Sandi's wrath. "Thanks, Quinn. You always were a real friend."

Quinn smiled at Stacy's compliment.

Griffin house, a short time later...  
Music: "Bye, Bye, Bye" by N'Sync

All four of the former Fashion Club were assembled in Sandi's room. Sandi was sitting in a chair with a regal air of superiority about her. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany were all seated on the bed. Stacy was holding her notebook while both she and Quinn listen to Sandi. Tiffany was applying makeup and not even pretending to pay attention.

Sandi said "I called all four of you here because I have an announcement to make. I think it was a mistake to disband the Fashion Club."

Quinn and Stacy both looked troubled by this development. Tiffany, having not heard a single word Sandi said, continued to touch up her makeup.

"But why?" asked Quinn, "I thought we'd decided it was time to move on".

Sandi proceeded to explain her reasoning. "That is exactly the problem. We've lost sight of what is important; namely being popular and fashionable. I mean, we're supposed to be the most attractive and popular girls in school, not brains and geeks like your weirdo sister."

Quinn became visibly peeved by Sandi's words. Her own tone of voice turns icy.

"Excuse me? Leave Daria out of this!"

Sandi grinned triumphantly, having gotten under Quinn's skin. Her voice now grew especially nasty.

"My point, Kuh-winn, is that you tutoring a loser and Stacy working for the school paper are exactly the kind of activities beneath the attractive and popular. It is for the benefit for both of you that I bring back the Fashion Club. It will help you both see the error of your newfound ways by setting exemplary standards to follow."

Stacy's expression changed from nervous to angry. The last thing she wanted was to go back to the bad old days of being Sandi's personal doormat. In a fierce tone, she said "What if we say no? Maybe some of us don't wanna be in this stupid club."

Quinn smiled proudly at Stacy while Tiffany, unaware, continued to put on makeup. Sandi sneered wickedly.

"Get real, Stacy. Without us you are just a spineless little drip. I can and will see to it that you are a total outcast if you're not in the Fashion Club."

Sandi's threat has finally pushed Stacy too far and causes her to snap.

"Bring it on, you self-centered, stuck-up bitch!"

Sandi's face first showed shock, followed by anger.

"How dare you..."

Stacy fired back. "No, how dare YOU!! You just want to bring back the Fashion Club so you can control us all again. Ever since fifth-grade you've made feel worthless. Always walking all over me, making me so insecure that I didn't dare stand up for myself. That's you in a nutshell, manipulate and control. Well," she pointed to Quinn, "I have real friends who won't treat me like dirt if I don't blindly follow them; but you don't even want real friends, you just want followers who'll bow down and kiss your ass. Well, I won't do that ever again. I've had enough. You hear me? I...HAVE...HAD...ENOUGH!!!!!!"

With tears of rage in her eyes, Stacy took her notebook and whacked Sandi on the head so hard that she fell out of her chair. This startled Quinn and even got Tiffany's attention, causing her to smudge her lipstick across her cheek in the process. (*) Stacy picked up her notebook and stormed off in a huff. Sandi was so shocked that she just lay there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

*(A/N: I borrowed this moment from another piece of fan art by SC)

Tiffany asked "Whaat...just...happened?"

Morgendorffer house, later...

Quinn, having just come home after spending an hour trying to talk some sense into Sandi, picked up the kitchen phone and dialed a number.

Daria has just got to hear about this.

Quinn waited. After a few rings, Daria picked up.

"Thank you for calling the ninth circle of Hell."

Quinn said "Sis, you are not going to believe what happened at Sandi's today!"

Daria replied "You're right. Save your breath."

Not noticing the hostile tone, Quinn said "Well, Sandi wanted to bring back the Fashion Club and Stacy said no and I, like, totally agree with her and Sandi got really bitchy and threatening and Stacy just yelled at her and then..."

Daria now grew annoyed. "Quinn, it's me. You're unfashionable, weirdo distant cousin who constantly threatens your popularity."

"But, Daria..."

Daria now got very angry. She clearly has no desire to talk to her sister at all. "Dammit, Quinn. First, you make me invisible to the whole family, then you spend 16 years shunning me for the sake of popularity, then you try to steal away my only friend, and now you want to torture me with stories about your vapid airhead friends."

Quinn was shocked by the clear hostility in Daria's voice.

"What do you mean trying to steal away your only friend?"

Daria hissed "Jane tells me that you and her have been hanging out. She says that her opinion of you is higher than it used to be. She says that you're not so bad once you're away from the fashion drones. I don't buy it. What's your endgame?"

Quinn said "Daria, there isn't an endgame. I just like having a friend that I can talk about stuff other than boys and clothes with. I'm not trying to steal anyone away from anyone."

Daria didn't believe her. "Bullshit, I think you just want to stick it to me by turning Jane against me. I want you to go back to your gang of brain dead fashion zombies and stay the hell away from my friend."

Hurt by the insinuation, Quinn said "Daria, she's my friend too now".

"And that is my worst fear come true."

Quinn started to become very frustrated.

"Dammit, I'm your sister and I want to be your friend too."

Daria spoke in the most icy tone she could muster. "That's rich. You want to be my friend even though you didn't even publicly acknowledge me as your sister until last year. Get this straight: I don't want to be friends with a shallow brat like you. Not now, not ever."

Quinn pleaded with her sister. "Daria, please. We may have had our issues growing up, but I want us to get past that. I don't want us to be like Mom and Aunt Rita, constantly at each others throats for the rest of our lives. We're sisters, not enemies, and..."

Daria was having none of it.

"SHUT UP!!! You have no right to call em your sister or even try to be my friend. You have made me nothing but miserable from the moment you were born. You hogged all the attention at home and made me a non-entity to the whole family. After years of trying to hide my existence from the rest of the world you have the gall to try and be my friend. Screw you! No other person on the planet has even come close to causing me the kind of pain and misery that you have. You are a selfish, spoiled little bitch and I wish you'd never been born. You are my worst enemy, the bane of my very existence. As far as I'm concerned I have no sister. Congratulations, your fondest wish has finally come true: you are now an only child. I freaking hate you. You hear me? I...HATE...YOU!!! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again. You're nothing to me, NOTHING. I don't want to know you, I'd rather you didn't even exist. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY OUT, YOU FUCKING AIRHEAD BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"

Daria angrily slammed her phone down on the reciever. 

After hearing her sister hang up Quinn stood there for a moment in wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock. Her hand shook as she put the kitchen phone back on the hook. She started to remember...

Highland, 12 years earlier...

A six year old Daria and five year old Quinn were fighting in front of an elderly babysitter.

"Brat!!!"

"Brain!!!"

"Brat!!!"

"Brain!!!"

Seven years earlier...

An eleven year old Daria was in the back seat of the car being harassed by a ten year old Quinn. Jake was driving and Helen was in the front seat going over legal documents. Daria had a telescope.

"What are you gonna do with that, geek?" Quinn jeered, "Discover the Northwest Passage?"

Daria fired back "Keep it up, brat, and my shoe will discover your southwest passage."

Hearing that, Helen barked "Daria, watch your mouth!"

Daria said "Mom, she made fun of me first."

"I heard no such thing."

Quinn grinned triumphantly.

Lawndale High, three years earlier...

A fourteen year old Quinn was being chatted up by some guy as a sixteen year old Daria overheared.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

Daria's eyes narrowed.

Morgendorffer kitchen, present...

Quinn's mouth was trembling. She immediately ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Once there, she closed the door behind her. Her lower lip trembled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She slumped down on the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"Daria...I...I'm sorry."

She began to cry.

End Act I

Act II  
Morgendorffer House, evening...  
Music: "Too Late to Love" by Def Leppard

Jake and Helen were in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. Actually, just Jake as Helen was on the phone with her boss.

"Of course, Eric. A counter suit would be the best approach. I just we don't get that bleeding-heart Judge Steinermann again...Well, of course I can win him over, It's just annoying...Don't worry, when I'm done those investors wil wish they'd never sued Buzzdome for fraud...Looking forward to it, Bye."

Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up. She noticed that only her and Jake are down for dinner.

"Jake, where's Quinn?"

Shrugging, Jake said "Beats me".

Rolling her eyes, Helen asked "Well, didn't you check on her when you got home from playing golf with that client?"

"But, Helen" Jake whined, "I wanted to try this new recipe I invented, a mix of beef chili and fishsticks. I call it Chili a la Jake. It's good."

Helen once again rolled her eyes at Jake's carelessness and winched at the prospect of enduring one of his culinary experiments.

"Never mind, I'll see if she's upstairs and bring her down." And get some microwave lasagna out of the fridge.

Upstairs, a short time later...

Helen approached the door to Quinn's room.

"Quinn, dinner's ready."

There was no response from Quinn. Helen knocked on the door.

"Quinn, did you hear me?"

There was still no answer, which causeed Helen to grow concerned. She opened the door and was shocked to find Quinn laying on her bed with red eyes and smeared makeup.

"My God! Quinn, have you been crying?"

Quinn looked at her mother with a very sad expression on her face.

"I...sniff...I don't wanna talk about it."

Helen said "Now, Quinn, maybe I can help. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Quinn struggled to keep her composure as she spoke.

"Duh...Da...Daria...sob...Daria hates me. My sister hates me."

Helen said "Now, Quinn, we all know that's not true".

"B-but, it is," said Quinn, "She hates me, and I don't blame her. I blame myself. I made her life hell the whole time we were growing up."

Helen grew very concerned.

"What brought this on?"

Quinn explained "I...sniff...I called her today and...and...she...she told me that she hates me. She...she called me the bane of her existence and...and...said she never wants to see or hear from me again....and....and...it's all my fault...WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Helen was now both shocked and furious.

"WHAT!?!"

Helen immediately rushed over to Quinn's phone and angrily dialed Daria's number. Daria answered.

"Thank you for calling the second four years of high school."

Helen growled "Young lady, we need to talk right now!!"

Daria sighed "I take it Quinn told you about our little conversation".

"Daria Ann Morgendorffer, how could you say such hurtful things to your own sister?"

"It's easy when those things are the truth."

Helen spoke with righteous indignation.

"Quinn's been in tears all afternoon! What you said devastated her and I want you to apologize to her right now!"

Daria refused to yield even an inch. "You mean lie to make her feel better. Absolutely not, I hate her. She has done more to hurt me than I can ever possibly forgive."

"Daria, what the hell has gotten into you!?"

Daria's expression hardened into a mask of barely contained fury. "Quinn is a selfish, manipulative, spoiled brat who has never done anything but make me miserable. Worse, you let her. I'm always second best, the odd girl out. "Why can't you look pretty, like Quinn","Quinn can make friends, why can't you", "Why can't you be more like Quinn",hell "Why can't you freaking BE Quinn". Get this straight, Helen, I'm not Quinn and if you can't accept that then to hell with you. She's the daughter you've always wanted. I'm just a mistake you sometimes try to fix and usually just ignore. Go be with your beloved daughter and leave the weird one that you don't even want alone."

Helens eyes blazed with a fury that would make The Terminator run for cover.

"WELL, I NEVER!!! If you think you can get away with such disrespect, think again. You can just PAY YOUR OWN WAY THROUGH COLLEGE!!! AND DON'T BOTHER VISITING ON THE HOLIDAYS, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!!! YOU WANT TO HAVE NO FAMILY THEN YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR WISH!!!"

"FINE!"

With that, Daria hung up. 

"What happened?" asked a frightened Quinn.

Enraged, Helen said "You sister is being very unreasonable, that's what happened! She had the gall to actually accuse me of favoring you over her. HOW DARE SHE!!!"

Quinn suddenly looked very thoughtful.

"She's half right."

Helen's jaw dropped upon hearing that.

"WHAT!?!"

Quinn's expression changed from sad to angry as she explained her reasoning. "No, you didn't favor one of us over the other. But you did pit us against each other. The fact that you seemed to get along better with me made it look like favoritism to Daria. You told her to be more socialable and held me up as the standard she had to meet, just like you held up her grades as an impossible standard that I was expected to live up to. To top it off you only parent when it suits you because you think that climbing the corporate ladder is more important. You think that making partner at a big firm will get you own mother to finally notice you. You put your own baggage on both of us and..."

Unable to handle this very uncomfortable truth Helen lost control and actually smacked Quinn across the face with the back of her hand. The slap was so hard that Quinn fell to the floor. Helen immediately regretted hitting Quinn and gasped in shock at her own actions.

"Oh, God! Quinn, I'm so sorry!!!"

Helen immediately reached out to Quinn, but Quinn violently slapped her hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

Quinn immediately ran out of her room. Seconds later one could hear the front door open and then slam shut. Helen looked totally crestfallen.

"Nice job, Helen."

Casa Lane , evening...

Jane and Quinn were in Jane's room watching TV. On the screen was an image of two young women making out passionately while in the background was a postal worker dead from a gunshot wound.

"When daddy went crazy and killed the mailman, these sisters went crazy and made love! The incestuous lesbian winter, next on Sick, Sad World!"

Jane appeared unfazed while Quinn was visibly disgusted.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" 

Jane deadpanned "Guess they lived in Alabama."

With that, she switched off the TV and turned towards Quinn. "So, now that your over your crying fit care to tell me what brings you to Casa Lane, my young appretnice?"

Quinn said "Today I had a fight with Daria over the phone and Mom in person."

Jane smirked. "Please, don't spare the details."

"Well, I called Daria to tell her about how Stacy knocked the wind out of Sandi today and..."

Jane interrupted her. "Stacy actually hit Sandi!?! Damn, I missed it."

Quinn continued with her explanation. "Anyway, Daria accused me of trying to ruin your friendship and then started to lay into me about the way I used to act and then she said she wants me out of her life. "

Jane was not the least bit surprised, knowing how possessive Daria could be of her friends. "She was the same way when I started dating Tom."

Quinn continued. "As I was saying, after I told Mom about it she got into a shouting match with Daria over the phone. Then I just had too start pointing out all her mistakes as a parent and that just caused another fight."

Jane shrugged as she was from a family that's beyond dysfunctional. "Reminds me of when the whole Lane family lived here. We had to take out insurance claims after some of the more memorable blowouts."

Quinn gigglesd a little at this, which Jane noticed.

"Getting back to this problem with Daria," said Jane, "I think she's having a hard time adjusting to college life. When she gets emotionally overwhelmed she tends to lash out at the people closest to her."

Quinn asked "But why can't she just talk to me or you if that's the case?"

This elicited an eye-roll from Jane. "C'mon, this is Daria we're talking about. You know as well as I do how guarded she is with her emotions. This has probably been brewing for a while and you just happened to be there when the bomb went off. I think she was just taking her frustration out on you."

Quinn's head sunk between her shoulders. "I deserved it."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

Quinn explained "I made her miserable pretty much from the day I was born. Always stealing attention from her at home, getting her into trouble with Mom and Dad, publicly shunning her. The weird thing is, I secretly always kind of looked up to her, too."

Jane said "Guilty on all counts, but you were just too immature to see how it affected her. "

Quinn sighed as she was now convinced nothing will make up for what she's done. "I'm the world's worst sister, aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

Now it's Quinn who raises an eyebrow.

Jane explained "Quinn, when you and Daria first moved here you were a stuck up little brat. Since then you've managed to grow both a brain and a conscience. I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm actually gald that you and me are friends now. And since Daria is my best friend I feel a perverse need to help you both through this, which proves I've gone completely insane."

Quinn, in a deadpan that'd rival Daria, said "Don't worry, if you don't respond to conventional therapy I'll authorize electro-shock."

Jane smiled. "Yep, definetly turning into one of us."

Dorm building at Raft College, evening...  
Music: "In Too Deep" by Sum-41

The small dorm room with two beds with a nightstand and window between them. In front of each bed was a desk with a computer on each. The nightstand hds a cordless phone and reciever on it. Daria was on her bed reading a book while her roomate, a scantily clad big-brested brunette was typing on her computer. The brunette looked frustrated.

"NOOOOOO!!! That was my mid-term report, YOU GODDAMN PLASTIC PIECE OF SHIT!!! SON OF A BITCH!!! FUCK!!!"

Daria groans and looked up from her book. "Gee, and all it would've taken to avoid this is you not getting wasted at a frat party and having sex with the RA last night. Give it a rest, Jenny."

Jenny barked "Easy for you to say, you damn hermit!"

The two girls stared daggers at each other before Daria resumed her reading.

"Foul mouthed slut" Daria muttered under her breath.

At this moment the phone rang and Jenny picked it up.

"WHAT!?!"

On the other end of the line, Jane said "Is Daria there? It's Jane. I assume you haven't killed each other yet."

"Just a minute." Jenny handed the phone to Daria. "It's that weirdo art chick you're always talking about. Screw this, I need a drink and a screw."

Jenny put on a jacket and stormed out of the room.

"Jane?" said Daria.

"Daria, I just had an interesting conversation with your sister."

Daria frowned.

End Act II

Act III  
Casa Lane, evening...  
Music: "I May Hate You Sometimes" by the Posies

Jane was on the phone while Quinn nervously stands by and listens to Jane's side of the conversation.

"...so now she's convinced that you hate her and I have to play peacemaker. Care to share your side of the story

On her end of the line, Daria said "She lied to me. She told me that college would be different from high school and that I'd have friends. It turns out that college students are just as stupid and shallow as their high school counterpartd and I refuse to dumb myself down for the sake of fitting in, hence I have no friends. The only silver lining was that come January you'll be up here to start at BFAC. Now, you and Quinn are becoming friends and I'm afraid you'll come here so changed that we have nothing in common anymore. I'm losing my only friend."

Jane told Daria the truth as she saw it.

"Daria, you're more of a sister to me than my actual sisters. My being friends with your sister doesn't change that. Our friendship survived a love triangle, for crying out loud. Also, Quinn didn't lie to you, she told you what she saw firsthand hanging out with Lindy, which I've seen too. The smart people are there, you just gotta find 'em."

Daria sighed. "That's just it. My walls are too damn high. You're the only one who ever broke through them. You were always the more outgoing of the two of us and that confidence rubbed off on me."

Jane said "That's kinda how I always saw us. The intellectual writer chick and the badass art chick, two outcasts telling the rest of the world to piss off."

Daria explained "It seems that without you here I've reverted back to my old ways, never trusting or talking to anyone. Quinn was always more friendly, outgoing, and attractive than me. I couldn't compete so I grew resentful."

Jane nodded. "Just like Quinn couldn't hold a candle to you academically. That explains a lot."

"Yes," said Daria, "But over the past year she's been getting over that and started to show her true depth. I guess I resented that and that's why I lashed out."

"No kidding."

Daria sighed. "Is Quinn still there?"

"Yup. Wanna talk to her?"

"I'm not sure what to say."

Jane couldn't help smiling at the irony. "The quickest wit in the world at a loss for words, I never thought I'd see the day. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Alright, then."

Jane handed the phone over to Quinn.

Quinn said "Oh, Daria, I'm so sorry. If I could take back all the mean things I did to you over the years I would. I know you don't believe that but it's the truth."

Daria took a deep breath. "Quinn, I'm the one who owes an apology. I'm having a hard time here and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for that. In fact I'm a little jealous of you."

Quinn found this statement puzzling. "Why? I thought you didn't care about popularity."

Daria explained "No, but I do care about being alone. Before I met Jane I didn't because I didn't realize just how lonely I actually was. I can't make friends, I just can't. Not without changing everything I am."

Quinn now looked very sympathetic as she understands exactly where Daria is coming from. "Daria, don't change. Being fake for the sake of fitting in sucks, believe me I've wasted the first 16 years of my life doing that. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. You once told me to give people a chance, so follow your own advice and give people a chance."

While Daria knew Quinn was right, she wasn't ready to concede the point just yet. "I'm going to play devils advocate here and ask a question. What if you're wrong? What if no one accepts me? Face facts, I'll always be alone."

Quinn reassured her sister, to Daria's pleasant surprise. "Daria, you're not alone, you never were. You'll always have at least me and Jane, no matter what. In Jane you have a sister who just isn't a blood relative, the kind of sister I should've been. The kind I wanna be now. I'm done with the whole sibling rivalry thing. I don't wanna do it anymore. I love you."

Upon hearing this Daria wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "I love you too, Quinn, even when I hate your guts. So, friends?"

Quinn smiled. "No, sisters."

Morgendorffer House, later that night...

Quinn walked up to the front door and entered.

The living room..

Helen and Jake ran up to Quinn and hugged her.

"Thank God!" said Jake, "We were so worried."

Helen said "Quinn, I'm so sorry I slapped you. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have, Mom."

The kitchen, a few minutes later...

Quinn was telling Jake and Helen about everything that happened.

"...so now me and Daria are on speaking terms. In fact, we're actually friends now."

Jake's face lit up as he said "Hey, that's great!"

Helen looked nervous. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier and you're right. I just couldn't get over my own issues long enough to avoid passing them on to you and Daria. I was in denial, but that was my problem and I shouldn't have made it yours. I'm sorry. I guess I should call Daria and straighten things out."

Quinn looked at her watch and saw how late it was. "I think we should sleep on it first. It's been a pretty emotionally draining day."

Helen smiled, impressed by Quinn's insight. "Yes, I suppose it has."

Raft College, the next day...  
Music: "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit

Daria was typing on her computer while Jenny's bed hasn't been slept in, implying that she shacked up somewhere overnight. The phone rings and Daria picks it up.

"Abandon hope, all ye who call here."

Quinn was on the other end of the line.

"Hey, sis. Just thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

Daria said "Well, aside from lacking a social life and having a mean-spirited STD petri dish for a roomate I'm doing well. What's going on in the gulag we call Lawndale?"

"Mom wants to talk to you. I'll put you on speaker."

Daria was surprised to hear this. "Wait a minute; I thought she disowned me last night."

Quinn explained "She was just upset. She wants to apologize."

"Alright, then."

Meanwhile, at Haus Morgendorffer in Lawndale...

Helen is there as Quinn switches her phone to speaker.

"Daria" said Helen, "I believe I owe you an apology for last night. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I think we both said things in the heat of the moment that we didn't mean. I would never actually cut you or Quinn off."

On the speaker, Daria said "That's alright, Mom. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

Helen asked "Why were you being like that anyway?"

Quinn immediately rushed to her sister's defense. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Helen gave Quinn a hostile glance, which she noticed.

"Muh-om, if you press too hard she'll put up that wall of hers and we won't be able to help her."

Helen's expression softened as she saw Quinn's point.

"Thanks, Quinn" said Daria. "To answer your question, Mom, college isn't exactly what I expected. Yes, I expected the academics to be challenging, but the fact is that I also expected the students to be more mature and intelligent and it turns out they're not. They're no different than the morons I endured in high school. I'm still the lone misfit and I see now that this will never change. The problem is that I can't play dumb and be a phony just for the sake of fitting in, like Quinn used to do. That realization caused me to become bitter and resentful toward her and I actually took it out on her yesterday. I wanted her to hurt as much as I do, which I know was selfish and insensitive. I'm sorry."

Helen asked "What's wrong with actively trying to seek out and meet people that you can get along with?"

Daria proceeded to explain. "Besides the fact that such people don't exist? I'm never able to step out of my shell. When I try I get nervous and resort to sarcasm as a defense mechanism. It takes a long time to get past my walls and no one wants to make the effort. Jane got past them in a matter of minutes but she's the only one who ever has."

"What about Tom?" asked Helen.

Daria answered "It took him dating Jane for six months just for me to warm up to him. Even after I started dating him I was reluctant to let him get close. People I haven't known for years make me uncomfortable."

That was when Quinn realized what's going on. "Oh my God, it's so obvious now! Daria, you have Social Anxiety Disorder."

Helen was visibly stunned by the revelation that Quinn even knows about SAD and it's symptoms.

"What?" asked Quinn.

Helen said "My God, that explains so much. Daria, I'm sure Raft has mental health services. Would you consider counseling?"

Daria sighed. "I don't think so. I just can't open up to a shrink. Whenever I try my walls just seem to go up on their own and even I can't pull them down."

Helen asked "Then how are you going to get past this? Social anxiety could make it impossible to achieve your true potential."

Quinn immediately got an idea. "She needs the support of people she feels she can trust, people who understand what she's going through. Jane, of course, is perfect for that role, especially since she'll be up there in a few months anyway. I can help too, I know something about this sort of thing. Daria, if you get anxious or just need someone to talk to, call either Jane or me. We'll both help you."

Helen was a little put off. "What about me?"

Daria explained "Quinn's right. Mom, it's nothing against you but I would find it easier to talk with someone my own age who understands. But I can and will count on you to be supportive as well. Maybe your advice on how to handle certain situations can be helpful."

Helen looked thoughtful. Finding no fault in either girl's logic she agrees. "Alright. Just know that I'll be there for you too."

"Thanks, Mom," said Daria. "Anyway, I need to finish this short story I'm writing before the roomate from hell returns."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Talk to you later, sis."

With that, Daria hung up. Quinn shut off her phone while Helen appeared deep in thought.

"Quinn, what did you mean when you said that you understand what she's going through? You were always so outgoing."

Quinn explained "Until recently I acted like a shallow airhead because I was scared of rejection, the same way that Daria tries to put people off by being really difficult. We both have people issues, we just handle them differently."

Helen looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I'm glad you're finally starting to come into your own. Now that I think about it, you both have some difficulty opening up and showing your true selves to people. At the same time you're both very intelligent and attractive young women with a clear sense of right and wrong." Helen now smiled knowingly. "You know, you and Daria are a lot more alike than anyone realizes."

Quinn smiled.

Griffin house, the next day...  
Music: "What We Gonna Do About Us" by Dream

All four members of the former Fashion Club were seated in a circle on the floor of Sandi's room. Sandi eyed Stacy with contempt.

"Before I explain why I wanted to see all three of you back here today I believe Stacy has something to say."

Stacy looked nervous until Quinn gave her a reassuring nod.

"Sandi" said Stacy, "I'm sorry I got mad and hit you".

In a menacing tone, Sandi added "And...?".

Finding her courage, Stacy said "Look, I feel bad about losing my temper but I meant what I said about not wanting to bring back the Fashion Club."

Sandi looked like she wanted to rip Stacy a new one but backs down when Quinn gave her a death stare.

"Very well" said Sandi, "I accept your apology. I suggest we put bringing back the Fashion Club to a vote." 

Quinn said "That sounds fair".

"All in favor?" asked Sandi.

Only Sandi raised her hand. She became visibly nervous.

"All opposed?"

Both Quinn and Stacy raised their hands, but Tiffany just stared vacantly.

"Um, Tiffany" said Sandi, "Why didn't you vote?"

"Voottttttte...forrrrrr...whaat?"

Quinn said "For bringing back the Fashion Club".

"Whaat?"

Sandi smirked as she saw an opportunity to use Tiffany to overrule Quinn and Stacy.

"Raise your hand if you DON'T want to be in the Fashion Club."

Quinn glared menacingly at Sandi for her obvious attempt to trick Tiffany into bringing back the Fashion Club.

"Oookaaay."

Tiffany raised her hand in opposition to reviving the Fashion Club. Sandi's jaw dropped as her attempt to manipulate Tiffany has clearly backfired.

"Let's do a recount."

Quinn said "Sandi, you asked for a vote and we voted. There's no more Fashion Club. If there is, count me out."

Stacy took Quinn's side. "Count me out too."

"Meee...toooo" added Tiffany.

Sandi looked devastated as she realized that if she brings back the Fashion Club it will be a club with no members. She let out a defeated sigh.

"The majority has spoken."

She looks extremely sad, as if unable to deal with the fact that there really was no way of going back to the way things were before.

End Episode.


	4. Beauty Quinn

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Beauty Quinn"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Lawndale High, afternoon...  
Music: "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang

You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Freshman Sam Griffin seated at one of the computers in the school library. He is alone and staring intently at the screen. 

Male Voice: (coming from computer) "Ugh...Ugh...you...like...that...Ugh...Ugh...dontcha...."

Female Voice: (also coming from computer) "AH...oh...yes...yes...YES..."

Sam had a lecherous grin on his face.

"Whoa, this is hot!"

Just then a loud beeping noise came from the computer. Then, the following message flashed on the screen...

WARNING: MALICIOUS SOFTWARE DOWNLOADED. THIS COMPUTER AND ALL CONNECTED DEVICES INFECTED!

Seeing this, Sam went into a panic.

"OH, NO!!"

He immediately ran out of the place to avoid getting busted for using a school computer to view online porn.

Ms. Li's office, the next day...

Mrs. Bennet was seated in front of Ms. Li's desk pouring over the school budget while a very displeased Ms. Li sits behind the desk.

Ms. Li said "...so now we need a team of professionals to fix every computer in the school."

Pouring over the school budget, Mrs. Bennet said "Well, we had an emergency fund set up for these kinds of occurrances, but the money seems to have disappeared."

Suddenly nervous, Ms. Li explained "The original funds were unfortunately needed elsewhere".

Mrs. Bennet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ms. Li proceeded to explain. "Do you have any idea how much it costs to equip all of the surveillence cameras with X-ray technology?"

Mrs. Bennet sighed. Of course Ms. Li would consider something like that more important than IT maintenance. Finally, she made a suggestion. "I guess a fund raiser would help. How about another Medieval Fair?"

In an accusing tone, Ms. Li said "You mean like last time when a riot broke out in the auditorium?"

Mrs. Bennet looked dismayed yet was understanding.

"I see your point."

It was at this point that Ms. Li got an idea.

"I remember the bridal expo went off without any problems. So did the mother-daughter fashion show. We'll do something similar. Something that will restore the honor and glory of Llllaaawwndale High."

Mr. DeMartino's classroom, a short time later...

The class was discussing the Civil War. 

"So as you can SEE" he barked, "The Civil War was not as SIMPLE as the issue of SLAVERY. There were many other FACTORS involved and the fundamental QUESTION was national PRIMACY verses states rights. Can someone point out the core differences that DROVE this nation to WAR? Someone who's last NAME isn't Morgendorffer."

The class includes Quinn, Sandi, and Kevin. Kevin had his hand raised.

"Yes, KEVIN."

Kevin said "Like, the real question was whether or not America was one nation or a collection of several. Like, are we the NFL or one team?"

Mr. DeMartino was very impressed. "A very astute, if LOW BROW, observation. You are CORRECT, the question was one of NATIONAL unity. I see that being TUTORED by Miss Morgendorffer has benefitted you TREMENDOUSLY."

Quinn smiled proudly at Kevin while Sandi stared daggers at her. It was at this point that Ms. Li's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, students. Due to an unanticipated budget shortfall the school is going to be having a fundraiser that if successful could become an annual tradition: the Miss Lawndale High Beauty Pageant. Entry in this compettition is open to all female members of the senior class. All others must either voluntarily purchase a ticket or voluntarily take a full point deduction in their GPA. That is all, you may resume learning."

Quinn and Sandi both smirked while Mr. DeMartino grew irritated.

"It would appear that relying on your LOOKS takes precedence over a SOLID EDUCATION. My attempts to impart WISDOM are constantly drowned in a SEA OF SUPERFICIALITY!!!!!!"

Kevin raised his hand.

"Um...Mr. D."

"Yes, Kevin?"

"What's superficiality?"

Both of Mr. DeMartino's eyes bulged in response to Kevin's stupidity relapse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

School hallway, later...  
Music: "I'm Every Woman" covered by Whitney Houston

Sandi and Quinn were walking and talking.

Sandi said "This is the perfect opportunity for me to demonstrate that while I am no longer President of the Fashion Club I still have an impeccable sense of style. I am, after all, the most beautiful young woman at this school."

Quinn was visibly annoyed by Sandi's massive ego. In fact, it was awakening Quinn's compettitive streak.

"Sandi, what if you don't win? Especially if you lose to a friend. A friend who happens to be just as, if not more, good looking than you."

This angered Sandi. "Excuse me, but everyone knows that I am a shoo in, or whatever." At this point, she smirked. "However, if you don't think you can handle it you can simply refuse to enter."

That pissed Quinn off.

"Oh, I'll enter alright! I just hope you're not a sore loser!"

Sandi defiantly folded her arms.

"You're the one who needs to worry about losing."

"I beg to differ" Quinn snipped.

Sandi got in Quinn's face and spoke in an icy tone. "You're going down."

"Bring it, bitch!"

The two girls eyed each other angrily for a moment.

Finally, Sandi said "Perhaps after I win you'll finally show me proper respect".

Afterward, Sandi got in line to sign up for the competition. Quinn waited until one more person gets in line before doing so herself.

Morgendorffer House, that evening...

Quinn, Helen and Jake were seated at the kitchen table. It was Quinn's turn to make dinner, which meant they were eating something other than microwave lasagna or some concoction unfit for human consumption. Quinn was talking about the beauty pagaent.

"So, like, now both me and Sandi are in this thing. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I'm crowned Miss Lawndale High. It'll be a dream come true."

Jake read the paper and tried to tune out the conversation while Helen looked disapprovingly at Quinn.

"Quinn, you know how I feel about such competitions," said Helen, "They just play into the old stereotype of women as sex objects and I've raised both you and Daria to be better than that. A truly enlightened society would prize talent and character above appearence."

Quinn explained "The pageant recognizes the importance of both. The competition has a talent segment and a Q and A about academics as well as contributions to the community. I know you're big on gender equality but the fact remains that women are judged by looks first and that's never going to change."

Helen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jake, I could use some help here."

Jake nervously looked at his watch.

"Oh, gee, look at the time. I need to call a client."

Jake started to get up out of his seat while Helen clearly wasn't buying his excuse.

"Sit down, Jake!"

Jake nervously sat down.

Helen said "I want you to help me explain to Quinn that she shouldn't enter a competition based on looks and paying only lip service to the important things."

Jake's face darkened, as if an unwanted memory has just crept up to the surface. "Oh, I know all about that attitude. I remember my father telling me "son, when her looks start to go get a mistress" and "looks are what make a woman, you can beat the rest into her later" or "HOW DARE YOU LET THAT COMMIE SLUT TURN YOU INTO A HIPPIE, YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE". OLD MAD DOG JUST COULDN'T STAND TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE HUMAN BEINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake looks at the floor and shook his fist. "BURN IN HELL, OLD MAN!!!!!"

Helen was visibly annoyed. The last thing anyone needs right now is another rant about Jake's father.

"JAKE, CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

This immediately snapped Jake out of his rant and caused him to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry. Um...What were we talking about?"

Helen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Muh-om," said Quinn, "I'm doing this to show up Sandi. She needs to be, like, taken down a peg."

Helen said "I thought you and Sandi were friends?"

Quinn decided to play her trump card. "We are, but she really needs to learn that she's not the goddess she thinks she is. Besides, what would her mom say if she was in the pageant and I wasn't?"

This ignited Helens own compettitive instincts. "Well, I'm still not entirely comfortable with this whole thing but you have my full encouragement and support." Under her breath, she added "Like I'm gonna let Linda win this one".

Lawndale High, a few days later...  
Music: "What a Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera.

Quinn and Stacy were talking on their way to class.

"So, I'm in the pageant now" said Quinn.

Stacy said "That's so cool, Quinn. Did I tell you I'm covering it for the paper?"

"Really, that's great!"

Quinn suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Um, Stacy."

"Yes?"

Quinn asked "You don't think I'm, like, relapsing, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked in turn.

Quinn said "You know, turning back into a shallow airhead. I mean, my mom did have a point. This whole thing is kind of silly and superficial."

Stacy placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder and spoke in a reassuring tone. "Quinn, it's just a school fundraiser. Wanting to be recognized for your looks isn't a bad thing. It's not like you plan on..."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a very nasal, and familiar, voice.

"OH, LADIEEEESSSS!!!!!!"

Quinn and Stacy both stopped in their tracks. They know that voice all too well. They turn around and gasp. It is none other than Upchuck. He approached them with that trademark sleazy grin of his.

"No, you're lovely eyes do not decieve. The Don Juan de Lawndale has returned." 

End Act I.

Act II  
School hallway...

Quinn and Stacy stare in horror and disbelief as Upchuck approaches them. Especially since he was supposed to be away at college.

"Why, my loveliess, your even more ravishing than I remember." Upchuck leaned in way too close. "Sweet Stacy and the ever so sexy Quinn. It's ever so delightful to see you beautiful ladies again. Who wishes to get re-acquainted with Senor Suavecito?"

Stacy, sounding surprised and suspiciously upbeat, said "Chuck, I thought you were at college?"

Upchuck said "When I heard that the school was hosting a beauty pageant I simply had to offer my services as a host and DJ. I am also willing to offer you lovelies services of a more...erotic nature."

Stacy, not sounding very convincing, said "EWWW!!! No way!"

"In your dreams, creep" added Quinn.

Upchuck responded as expected. "GRRR!!! Feisty! That's such a turn-on."

With that, Upchuck left. Quinn and Stacy both look dismayed.

"How'd you put up with him when you helped him with that magic show last year?" asked Quinn.

Stacy explained "It was easy once I realized he was all talk. He can actually be a real gentleman when he wants to be."

Quinn said "If only he'd be like that in public. At least he wouldn't creep us out."

Stacy replied "He just gets like that when he's nervous, to make himself seem more confident. There's a lot about him you don't know."

Quinn had an odd look on her face. If she didn't know better she'd think Stacy was actually defending Upchuck.

To each their own, I guess.

Casa Lane, that afternoon...

Jane and Quinn were seated on Jane's bed watching something on TV. On the TV screen was an image of two very attractive teenage girls holding hands and gazing affectionately at each other.

"They were the most popular girls in school and frenimies. Now they're a hot lesbian couple! Mean girls in love, next on Sick, Sad World!"

Jane looks unfazed but Quinn, for once, is more curious than disgusted.

"That's the second lesbian love story in as many weeks. What's with these guys?" asked Quinn.

Jane said "The writers must read a lot of lesbian erotica, or someone just has a twisted sense of humor."

Quinn admitted "Well, it is a little ironic given my current situation. I'm in a beauty pagaent to one up one of my friends. One who's also my enemy sometimes."

"Sandi Griffin" Jane mused, "Lawndale High's Queen of Mean. How can I help?"

Quinn explained "The pagaent includes a talent competition. I used to do ballet and gymnastics back in Highland. In fact, when I started at Lawndale High I briefly concidered trying out for Cheerleading and Dance Team. So I decided my talent would be an interpretive dance. "

"Sounds interesting," said Jane. "I might actually turn up for this one."

Quinn looked worried, which Jane noticed.

"Don't worry, I won't embarrass you. I'll keep the true nature of our association a secret."

Quinn admitted "I'm not worried about that. My popularity is damn near untouchable. I'm worried you'll be too disinterested to help."

"Your concerns are unfounded," said Jane. "I'm always a supportive friend, even when being supportive involves enduring torture. Besides, I like where this is going. Please, continue."

Quinn said "For my interprative dance I need a costume and music. That's where you and Trent come in."

Jane decided to warn Quinn about the danger of enlisting the aid of her brother.

"While I can certainly deliver on the costume, I suggest looking elsewhere for music. Me and Daria learned the hard way just how unreliable Trent can be when we enlisted his aid for a school project our Junior year."

Quinn thought this over for a moment and saw Jane's point.

"Lindy has some friends who are into music. I'll ask her. "

Meanwhile, at the Griffin House...  
Music: "She's on Fire" by Deborah Harry

Sandi and Tiffany were on the living room couch. Sandi was reading lines from a script while Tiffany applied makeup.

In a horribly fake Cuban accent, Sandi said "So say goodnight to the bad guy. You never gonna see another bad guy like me again, tell you what." She looked up and returned to her regular voice. "Um, Tiffany, why'd you recommend a monologue from "Scarface"? That's so not me."

Tiffany continued to touch up her makeup as she spoke.

"Robert...said...iiit...waass...a...gooooodd...moovie."

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Sandi said "Tiffany, dear, romantic movies are good. An eighties gangster movie is just plain garbage."

"Soorrryy..." said Tiffany as she continued to apply makeup. "Does...this...eyeshadow...maake....my...face...look...faat?"

Sandi let out an exasperated sigh. At this point her mother, Linda, entered the living room.

"Sandi, I couldn't help overhearing." Actually, that was a lie as Linda had been secretly eavesdropping the whole time. "Why not do Juliet's lines from the famous balcony scene? Or better yet, a monologue from "A Streetcar Named Desire". After all, you must win this."

Sandi was annoyed by her mother's statement of the obvious.

"I know, mother. I will win."

"You'd better," Linda commanded. "No daughter of mine will finish second, especially to that Morgendorffer brat. You need to regain your lost status."

With that, Linda left. Sandi now had a very nervous expression that shows that she's feeling the pressure.

Lindy's place, evening...

Lindy and Quinn were seated at the kitchen table. Lindy has what appears to be a scotch on the rocks by her side but she's not drunk, yet. Quinn has just told her about the pagaent.

"...so Jane's doing my dance costume and I need your help with the music."

Lindy asked "Why not just use a song from your endless collection of bad but danceable pop music?"

Lindy's tone seemed a little snide, which Quinn chalked up to the booze.

"Because that's too obvious a choice," Quinn said. "I'd like to wow the judges with an element of surprise."

Lindy's face lit up with an idea. "I might have just the thing. Wait here a sec, okay."

Lindy got up and went to her room. Quinn apprehensively looked at Lindy's half-finished scotch, knowing she won't stop at one or two. Lindy returned with a discman that she handed to Quinn as she sat down.

"This is the latest album by an all-girl rock band out of California. They're a little poppy but still rock hard." 

Quinn put the headphones on.

Lindy said "Go to the second track, it's the most energetic."

Quinn pressed the skip button on the discman and listened intently. She began to lightly nod her head to the music as her face lit up. She then shut off the discman and removed the headphones.

"Lindy, it's perfect! Thanks."

Smiling, Lindy said "Glad to be of service".

Quinn looked at the drink in Lindy's hand and was visibly worried as Lindy took a too big gulp.

"Um...Lindy, I don't mean to nag but how many is that."

"Just one. I'm not going crazy anymore."

Quinn didn't believe her but decided not to press the issue.

Lawndale High, evening...  
Music: "Unpretty" by TLC

Quinn walking in the backstage area of the auditorium wearing a sparkling pink gown. She's soon approached by Sandi in a sparkling blue gown. The two cross paths and eye each other cooly.

"Gee, Quinn," said Sandi in a catty tone, "pink, how original".

Quinn responded with an icy "Don't you have better things to do than put me down, or have you come to concede rather than suffer humiliation."

Sandi glared menacingly at Quinn.

"Oh, no, Quinn. I just came to wish you luck..." her tone turns very sarcastic "...not that you'll need it."

Sandi continued to walk in the opposite direction as Quinn stared daggers at her.

Bitch!

Quinn continued to walk forward when she noticed the door to the prop room was open. Out of curiosity she peeked inside. She immediately gasped at the sight of Stacy and Upchuck....Making Out!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This startled both Stacy and Upchuck, who immediately end their embrace and both gasp in horror.

"EEP!" said Stacy.

Upchuck nervously muttered "Um..... We can explain".

End Act II

Act III  
Prop room in the backstage area of the Lawndale High auditorium...

Stacy and Upchuck, who were just caught making out by Quinn, shake nervously while Quinn stares in total shock and disbelief.

"OHMYGOD!!!! Upchuck...your...hand...on her ass....Stacy.....arms around him.....kissing...with tongue.....EWWWWW!"

Sheepish, Upchuck tried to explain. "It's...well....you see....."

Stacy was frantic. "OH,GOD!! OH, GOD!! Quinn, please don't tell anyone!"

Quinn now eyed them both with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.

"Just how long has this been going on?"

Upchuck nervously said "Um...well...you see...".

"We're just friends!" Stacy blurted out.

Quinn didn't buy it. "I don't recall you and me ever playing seven minutes in heaven."

Upchuck protested "But it's true!"

Quinn gave him the most lethal death stare she could muster. It's so intense that Upchuck actually flinched.

"EEP!"

Stacy proceeded to explain. "It started last year when I helped him with his magic act. Remember when I told you he's not really the total sleaze he pretends to be? Well, it's true, he just acts that way to look more confident. We actually have alot in common. We've secretly been friends since then."

Skeptical, Quinn said "And your secret friendship includes sneaking off to make out?"

"No!" Stacy protested. "I mean, yeah, we've flirted a little but that's all. What you saw was a spur of the moment thing. We were just talking, one thing led to another and...and..."

Quinn started to get a sinister suspicion of how it played out. "He grabbed you and kissed you."

Upchuck blushed at this point while Stacy suddenly beamed proudly.

"Actually, it was the other way around" Stacy declared with a wicked grin.

Quinn was shocked. "Stacy!!!!!"

Stacy said "Look, Quinn, you don't know him like I do. I still think it's creepy when he's being Upchuck, but I know he's not really like that. Once you get past Upchuck he's actually really sweet."

This caused Quinn to have a flashback.

Summer between sophmore and junior year...

Quinn was in Daria's room crying to her sister over David's rejection of her.

"You really liked him, huh?" Daria asked.

Quinn noded.

Daria said "Well, he certainly isn't what we intellectuals call a totally buff hottie. So if you saw past his looks you can't be that shallow."

End Flashback

It was really the same thing with my feelings for David. Quinn thought as she said "I see your point". She took a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'll keep this a secret."

Stacy and Upchuck both breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"OH, Thank You!" said Stacy.

"Thanks" Upchuck added.

Lawndale High, evening...  
Music: "Pretty Woman" covered by Van Halen

The school auditorium was packed as the pageant was about to get under way. In front of the regular seats was a panel of judges seated at a table. Above the stage was a banner that read:

Miss Lawndale High Beauty Contest  
Class of 2001

Upchuck walked onstage in a ranted tuxedo carrying a microphone. In full blown Upchuck mode, he spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, especially ladies grrr, welcome to the first annual Miss Lawndale High Beauty Contest. I'm your host, Charles Ruttheimer the Third: Ladies Man Extraordinare, a true connisuer of all things female. I'm single, by the way, so don't hesitate to approach me after the show. I'm the man of your dreams. Lets have a round of applause for our talented panel of judges."

The panel consists of Claude, Romonica, Dr. Shar and Marco the talcom powder model. They receive alf-hearted applause from the audience.

Upchuck said "And, now the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's meet our luscious ladies."

In the audience Stacy giggled as she took notes. On stage the curtain lifted to reveal the contestants. All were wearing sequinced gowns and their hair appeared to be expertly done. In addition to Quinn and Sandi there was also Tiffany, Tori (blonde gossip girl from "The Invitation"), Brooke and five others of such little note as to not be worth mentioning.

Upchuck said "Our first contestant, the angelically blond lovely, Tori Jerhico".

Tori did a catwalk across the stage as Upchuck continued.

"The ever so delectable Ms. Jerhico is the gossip columnist for our very own school newspaper, the Lawndale Lowdown. If it's juciy, she knows all about it."

Tori finished her catwalk as the audience applauds.

Upchuck said "Our next luscious lady, the brunette beauty, Sandi Griffin".

Sandi did a very regal catwalk across the stage.

"The ever so hot Miss Griffin is the former President of the Lawndale High Fashion Club and daughter of WSBC-TV marketing director Linda Griffin."

The applause was less enthusiastic than expected as Sandi finished her catwalk.

"Our next contestant, the ravishing redhead, Quinn Morgendorffer."

Thunderous applause and praise came from the audience as Quinn did her catwalk.

"The beuatious and passionate Miss Morgendorffer is noted for her combination of beauty, brains and compassion. In addition to having a 3.95 GPA she spends her spare time tutoring her fellow students and has a noted soft spot for animals."

The three J's were in the audience cheering enthusiastically.

"Go, Quinn, Go!"

"You rule, Quinn!"

"Marry me, Quinn!"

The auditorium, later...

It's now the swimsuit competition. Tiffany was doing a sultry catwalk in a modest yet form flattering aqua blue bikini. She finished her catwalk and exitd the stage as Upchuck grins lecherously. The audience applauds.

Speaking into the microphone, Upchuck said "Well, that was an exotic beauty with the moves of a sex kitten, meow. And now for our next sexy lady, Sandi Griffin."

Sandi appeared on stage in a black string bikini that leaves little to the imagination. As she seductively walked across the stage she stopped at various points to do a suggestive pose. The only thing keeping her from being disqualified was the fact that her bikini's not a thong. She grinned seductively at the judges as one has to wonder how she avoids having a nip-slip. 

Backstage, a robe clad Quinn was shaking her head in disgust at Sandi's obvious attempt to gain an advantage by arousing the male judges. Never mind the fact that there are only two male judges and one of them is gay.

Slut!

Sandi exited the stage to applause (and alot of cat calls from the guys in the audience). Upchuck returned to the center.

"Well, that certainly made my blood boil. I'll be sure to to inspect that hot body personally after the show. And now for our next contestant..."

Backstage Quinn untied her robe.

"...Quinn Morgendorffer."

Quinn emerged in a blue and white striped bikini that is a lot more modest than the slut strings Sandi had sported. She was just as sexy in her catwalk but in a girl next door way rather than Sandi's "I'm fast and easy" vibe. Quinn's vibe was more "You want more you have to earn it". The judges were clearly impressed, Quinn has won this round. She exited the stage with a sweet wave to the audience. 

Lawndale High auditorium, later...

Now was the talent protion of the competittion. Tori was onstage singing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. She's nailing it perfectly. Behind her the curtain was drawn because they're setting up foe the next act.

backstage...

Quinn was nervous while Jane and Lindy are there. Quinn is wearing a black gymnastics leotard with an image of a pink guitar on the front (Jane's idea) with ballet slippers and leg warmers. As Jane admires her handiwork Lindy offers words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Quinn. You'll do great out there."

"Are you sure?" asked Quinn. "I mean an interpretive dance to a rock song is a little unusual."

Lindy said "That's what makes it so genius. They expect Britney Spears, they won't expect the Donnas." 

Jane noded her agreement.

"The more you stand out the better."

Quinn smiled. 

"Thanks, guys."

Lindy pulled a flask out of her jacket and took a swig. Quinn looked on with concern.

Main stage...

Upchuck was in a DJ booth as Tori walked off stage.

"Thank you for gracing us with your lovely voice, among other things, Miss Jerhico. And now, a gymnastic dance by the ever so...limber, brrrow...Miss Morgendorffer."

The curtain lifted and we see a balance beam, floor mats, and a ring stand. Quinn stands at the center of the beam with her head tilted back and arms outstretched. 

Song: "Do You Wanna Hit It" by The Donnas

At the first drum beat Quinn claps her hands together as if in prayer. At the second drum beat Quinn snaps her head forwaor. As the music begins in earnest Quinn does a series of backflips from one end of the balance beam to the other. She leaps off and forward and lands on her feet.

Another friday night with contraband, waiting for my plane to land

We see Quinn spin on the tip of her right foot.

Have a sip of this Jack and mixer, watch the Lakers beat the sixers

Quinn jumps and lands on her knees. She then powerslides forward.

I'm tired of hitting on you, it's about time to be getting on you

Quinn stands up and seemlessly sways her hips side to side with her arms above her head.

All messed up and I don't care, so c'mon take off your underwear

Quinn headbangs once then backflips over the balance beam and grabs the rings on the ringstand.

Give me one more hit (C'mon), Just one more hit (C'mon)

Quinn rapidly spins her lege in a counter clockwise motion, expertly lifting her arms and allowing her legs to pass under, never once losing time with the music.

Got enough to split it, do you wanna hit it

Quinn launches herself off of the rings and does a mid-air split. She lands in front of the balance beam and without missing a beat sways her hips while banging her head.

We're never gonna quit it, do you wanna hit it

The crowd bursts out into wild cheers of "Go, Quinn, Go". A quick shot of the backstage area shows Sandi looking furious. Finally the song ends.

Do you wanna hit it

Quinn does one last knee slide and raises a fist in the air. Next we see the whole crowd go wild and burst into thunderous applause. Even the judges stand up and applaud. In the audience Stacy cheers wildly. Lindy and Jane applaude backstage. Sandi looks totally demoralized.

Later...

All ten contestants are in their gowns once again. Upchuck was back onstage with his microphone. Ms. Li handed him an envelope.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Our judges have decided."

Sandi and Quinn exchange mean looks as Upchuck opens the envelope.

"Miss Lawndale High for the class of 2001 is.......Tori Jerhico!"

Tori's face lit up with pure joy and excitement. Quinn and Sandi were both in wide eyed, open mouthed shock. The Judges walked onto the stage. Romonica placed a tiara on Tori's head while Claude draped a blue sash with the title "Miss Lawndale High" embroidered in yellow letters over her shoulder and Marco handed her a jeweled sceptor. Quinn and Sandi continued to stare in shock as Upchuck hands Tori the microphone.

Speaking into the microphone, Tori said "Oh, Like, Wow, this is sooo totally amazing! It's a dream come true. I'd like to first thank God for blessing me. Mom and Dad for having and raising me. The rest of my family and friends for believing in me and loving me no matter what. Finally, Lawndale High for being such a great school with such cool classmates. You guys rule!"

Everyone applauded. Sandi kept her arms folded and looked pissed until she saw that Quinn was applauding. Sandi finally applauds too but still looks pissed off.

Lawndale High, the next day...

Quinn and Stacy were walking and talking in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry you didn't win, Quinn" said Stacy.

Quinn said "That's alright. At least Sandi didn't win either. Maybe now she'll realize it's not all about her. Besides, it was just a stupid beauty pageant. And you got your first headline story out of it."

Quinn looked around to make sure no one is in earshot.

"By the way, about you and Upc...I mean Chuck. I've had some time to get used to the idea. If he makes you happy that's all that matters."

Stacy said "Actually, we had a talk after the show and decided to just be friends".

Quinn was now very curious.

"But why?"

Stacy proceeded to explain her reasoning.

"Well, there's the fact that he's at State U while I'm still here. Also, we agreed that we couldn't deal with the damage to my reputation if it got out. So we decided to just be friends and if in the future circumstances make something more a possibility we'll explore it then."

Quinn asked "But what if one of you, most likely you, finds someone else before then?"

Stacy said "Then all I'll be is friends with Chuck. Bottom line, we both agreed a steady relationship with each other just isn't practical right now."

Quinn looked thoughtful.

Griffin House, that night...

Sam was using Sandi's computer to look at online porn.

"Whoa!!! Internet porn rules!"

Sandi suddenly came in.

"Sam, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER!?!"

Suddenly, there's a loud beeping sound. The following message flashes on Sandi's computer...

WARNING: MALICIOUS SOFTWARE HAS BEEN DOWNLOADED ONTO THIS COMPUTER!

Sandi was enraged.

"WHY YOU LITTLE......"

She proceeded to strangle her brother.

"gack...ack...sis...choke...that...ack...hurts."

End Episode.

AN: Lyrics to "Do You Wanna Hit It" written by Maya Ford, Brett Anderson, Allison Robertson and Torry Castellano. Performed by The Donnas. Copyright 2001, Lookout Records


	5. When Fashionistas Attack

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"When Fashionistas Attack"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Morgendorffer House, evening...  
Music: "Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue

In her room Quinn at her desk studying for a test. She was incredibly frustrated. 

Leave it to Mr. DeMartino to schedule a test on Monday.

At this point the phone rang. Quinn immediately picked it up.

"Hello....Yes, that's me, the one and only..." Suddenly, her expression darkened. "...Excuse me!...No, I don't do threesomes...I don't do sex..." She now looks disgusted. "...not before at least the 20th date...Don't call me again, you perv!"

Quinn angrily hung up.

Creep!

The phone rang again and just as before Quinn picked it up.

"Hello..." She suddenly looked shocked. "...EWWW, that's gross...And you're gonna stay a virgin with that attitude...Drop Dead, Weirdo!"

Quinn angrily hung up again. No sooner had that happened when the phone rang again. Quinn lost it.

"WHAT!?!"

Kevin was on the other end of the line. Quinn's angry tone has left him visibly startled.

"Like, Whoa, What's your problem!? I just wanted to talk about Mr. D's test tomorrow."

Quinn was now embarrassed.

Lawndale High, the next morning...

The Former Fashion Club was walking and talking. Quinn was telling them about all the creepy calls she's gotten the night before.

"...and after talking to Kevin some freak called asking me for a gangbang. It was so...creepy."

Tiffany said "EWWW...thaat's...sooo...groossss."

Stacy added "Quinn, that's so terrible!"

Sandi spoke in a tone that was suspiciously unconvincing. "Gee, that's tooo bad."

Quinn noticed the triumphant smirk on Sandi's face but chose to say nothing about. Just then, Corey (the guy Quinn blew off in "Quinn The Brain") approached.

"Hey, Quinn" said Corey.

Quinn smiled sweetly. "Oh, hi Corey!"

Corey walked right up to Quinn, grinning lecherously as he did.

"So, babe" he said, "Do you like it..." He immediately put his hand on her ass. "...here?"

Quinn immediately smacked him upside the head. He took his hand off her ass as a very pissed off Quinn got in his face.

"Touch me like that again, make an insinuation like that again, and you WILL lose a testicle!"

Corey was terrified as it was clear Quinn meant it.

"GAH!"

Visibly terrified, Corey scampered off. Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany scowl in his direction while Sandi, on the other hand, grins maliciously.

"The nerve of that jerk!" Quinn barked. "HOW DARE HE!!!"

Sandi, in a venomous, accusing tone, said "Gee, Quinn, are you getting, like, a bad reputation?"

Quinn shot an angry glare at Sandi. Sandi just grinned smugly.

Lawndale High Cefeteria, later...

The Former Fashion Club were having their usual salad and diet soda lunch. Quinn was still fuming about her encounter with Corey in the hallway.

"I can't believe that jerk! He knows I'm not that kind of girl."

Tiffany said "Thaat...was...sooo...wrooonnngg".

Sandi smirked once again. Quinn noticed but said nothing. Just then the Three J's approached the table.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn, I heard what Corey did. That was pretty low."

Jeffy offered "I'll kick his ass if you want".

Jamie said "I'll kick his ass even harder".

Joey immediately tried to one up that offer. "I'll go further, I'll kill him if you want."

"No, I will" said Jeffy.

They got in each others faces and looked ready to slug it out. Quinn, clearly not in the mood, decided to keep things from escalating further.

"Guys, that's sweet, but he's not worth it. He's not even all that popular because of what he did. I mean look at him."

Corey approached his usual table but no one was happy to see him.

"Hey, what you did to Quinn was way uncool."

"Sit somewhere else, you perv."

Corey looked deflated and left. The three Js scowled in Corey's direction while Quinn grinned triumphantly.

"See, guys" she said, "He's an outcast for what he did. He's socially finished here."

The Three Js calmed down. Sandi looked both disappointed and pissed off. Quinn noticed this and begins to eye her suspiciously.

"Alright, Sandi, what's the deal with you? You've been acting weird all day."

Sandi folded her arms and spoke in a bitter tone. "Whatever?"

Sandi got up and left. Quinn was now certain that something is up.

The girls restroom, later...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were at the mirror touching up their makeup. Sandi was notably absent. 

"Where's Sandi?" asked Quinn.

Tiffany said "I...dooon't...knooww".

Quinn now looked very thoughtful. "Um, Guys, have you noticed that Sandi's been acting weird today?"

"Nooooo" said Tiffany.

Stacy said "Actually, I think she's a little mad at you Quinn."

Quinn said "I know, but why?"

Stacy proceeded to explain. "Well, last year you started standing up to her. Seeing you do that made me start standing up to her too and then the Fashion Club disbanded and I think she blames you."

Quinn thought this over. She knew Sandi didn't want the Fashion Club to end. 

"I hope she gets over it. I was certainly tired of all the pettiness and back stabbing. Why can't we just be friends?"

Stacy said "Sandi thinks it's better to have followers". 

Quinn said "You know, I want to think that she's a nice person under it all. That's why I keep putting up with her, but it's getting harder to do."

Stacy said "Maybe she'll come around eventually. Maybe you're worried about nothing."

Quinn looked a little sad. "I hope so."

With that all three girls left the restroom. Next, a bathroom stall door opened to reveal that Sandi had been evesdropping.

Stacy, you traitor. Maybe this will teach you.

Sandi pulled a photograph out of her pocket and grinned maliciously.

Thompson House, afternoon...

Quinn was tutoring Kevin but for once it seemed to be her that's distracted.

Kevin said "...and, like, the ...um...tabloid journalism of...that Hurst dude, like, led to a war with Cuba or something."

He's off a little (okay, a lot) but instead of correcting him Quinn just stared off into space, which he noticed.

"Umm...Quinn?"

This shakes Quinn out of her revery.

"Yes, Kevin?"

Kevin said "You seem, like, totally lost or something". 

"It's nothing" said Quinn.

"You sure?" Kevin asked. "I mean, like, I wanna help."

Quinn's inner Jake started to flare up as what's been going on bothers her more than she's willing to admit.

"I'M FINE, DAMMIT!!"

Kevin leaned back and let out a frightened "Eeep". This caused Quinn to calm down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just have a lot on my mind."

Kevin thoughtlessly asked "It's not, like, period stuff is it?".

Quinn gave Kevin a death stare that caused him to emit another "Eep". Realizing that he didn't mean anything by it she calmed down and decided to come clean in the hopes of feeling better.

"Look, last night I got several calls from pervy strangers asking me to do...stuff to them. And this morning Corey, like, grabbed my ass and started talking dirty to me and..."

"I heard about that" Kevin interrupted. "He had to, like, sit with me at lunch because of it. It was, like, a total bummer."

Quinn went on. "Anyway, and Sandi has been acting, like, really suspicious and all. I think she had something to do with what's been going on."

Kevin scratched his head until a light (albeit a very dim one) went off in his feeble brain.

'Whoa, I wonder if, like, she wrote that stuff on the bathroom wall."

This definetely got Quinn's attention. "What stuff? Where?"

Kevin said "In the mens room at Pizza King. Someone wrote on the wall something about calling you. It even had your phone number. It said...um....uh...errrr....."

Quinn said "Kevin, remember when I recommended you write things down so you'll remember? Did you happen to write this down?"

"Um..." His face suddenly lit up with realization. "Oh, yeah. I wrote it down 'cause I, like, wanted to ask you about it then, like, forgot that I wrote it down." Another light flickers in his head. "It's in my room. I'll get it."

Kevin rushed off as Quinn was visibly fuming. A few seconds later he came back with a folded piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to Quinn.

"Like, here ya go."

Quinn unfolded the paper and what she saw mades her gasp. The note read as follows...

Looking for a kinky good time? Call Quinn Morgendorffer at 555-5309. She does it all.

Quinn was now furious.

Lawndale High, the next day...  
Music: "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit

Stacy was walking to class with a visibly pissed Quinn.

"It had to be Sandi" Quinn fumed. "I know in my gut it was her."

Stacy said "But Quinn, you can't just accuse her of writing that stuff on the wall. She'll just deny it. I mean, how do you even know it was her?"

Quinn said "Did you see the way she was grinning yesterday when I told you guys about the creepy phone calls, or when Corey grabbed my ass? And then she seemed to get angry when it became clear that none of it was affecting my popularity. She tried to start a rumor about me, I know it!"

Stacy thought this over for a minute. Finally, she became angry. "That bitch!"

Just then they noticed a bunch of people gathered by the wall as if they're reading a flyer. Quinn and Stacy approached out of curiosity. 

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

The whole crowd turned when they see that Stacy was with Quinn. One girl pointed directly at Stacy.

"Oh, God, it's her!"

The whole crowd parted. Quinn and Stacy both gasped when they saw what they were looking at. It was a poster size photo of Stacy and Upchuck's backstage makeout session at the Miss Lawndale pageant. Stacy was totally mortified.

"NO!! OH,MY GOD!! OH, GOD!! OH, GOD!!!"

Panicked tears streamed down Stacy's face as she hyperventilated. Quinn tried desperately to snap her out of her panic attack.

"STACY!! CALM DOWN, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?! MY LIFE IS OVER!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Stacy ran off in tears.

End Act I

Act II  
Girls restroom...

Quinn was talking in front of a bathroom stall while Stacy was crying inside the stall. Quinn is trying to calm her down.

"No....sod...why...sniff...my life....it's...gulp...over...I'm ruined...RUINED!!!"

Quinn tried to reassure her friend. "Stacy, I ripped that poster down. No one else'll see it."

Stacy cried "B-But....sniffle...people already saw it....I'm...sob...an outcast....WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Quinn now felt horrible and it showed. "Stacy, that's not true. I'm still your friend."

"B..But your popularity?"

Quinn took a deep breath. If ever there was a moment when she was sick of all the catty games this was it. "Stacy, you're my best friend. If that means I lose my status then so be it. Besides, my popularity is so great having a brain for a sister isn't even enough to ruin it. I've come to understand what's really important. Besides, we'll be out of here in seven months anyway."

Clearly, this made Stacy feel better as she immediately rushed out of the stall and hugged Quinn.

"OH, thank you, Quinn. You're my best friend."

At this moment Tori Jerhico entered the girls room looking concerned.

"Stacy" said Tori, "You okay?".

Stacy looked surprised. Tori was the last person she expected to be understanding.

Quinn said "She's fine, Tori. I was able to calm her down". At this point, something occurred to Quinn. "Why so concerned? I thought something like this would turn you against Stacy."

With a dismissive wave, Tori explained "I may be a gossip, but I do have some compassion. Also, since Stacy started working at the Lowdown we've hit it off. Stacy, if you want, I can write a piece in my gossip column that says the poster was a fake. Mr. O'Neil never fact checks anyway."

Quinn and Stacy were pleasantly surprised. 

"Look" said Tori, "The main reason I'm here is that I thought you'd like to know who put up the poster".

"Who?" asked Quinn. "And why do I feel like I wont like the answer?"

Tori said "It was Sandi Griffin".

Stacy gasped in horror while Quinn became very angry.

Tori explained "I came in early hoping to pick up some juicy gossip. I saw Sandi put up the poster".

Now Quinn looked ready to kill.

"She..she tried to ruin me" gasped a horrified Stacy.

At this moment Quinn stood up. Her expression was one of hardened determination.

"C'mon, you guys. Let's find Sandi."

Stacy started to cry again. 

"What are you gonna do, Quinn?" asked Tori.

Quinn said "Something I should've done a long time ago".

School hallway, a short time later...

The Three Js were walking to their next class when they're approached by Sandi and Tiffany.

Sandi said "Hey, Joey, Jeffy and...um...Johnny".

"I'm Jamie."

Sandi shrugged him off in a dismissive manner. "Whatever. Did you see the picture of Stacy?"

"What picture?" asked Joey.

Sandi said "The one of Stacy making out with Upchuck".

The three J's don't believe her.

"Stacy and Upchuck" said Jeffy. "Yeah, right."

"No, it's true" Sandi insisted. "They hooked up when he came here to host the Miss Lawndale Pageant."

Not buying it, Jamie said "No way Stacy would hook up with a sleazy geek like him".

Tiffany said "I...saaww...the...poster...iit...waas...sooo...ewwwwww!".

"We'll show you" added Sandi.

The Three Js followed Sandi and Tiffany to the wall where Sandi put up the poster. When they arrived both Sandi and Tiffany gasped while the Three Js look very unimpressed.

Joey asked "Sandi, is this a joke?".

Jeffy scowled with disapproval. "That's really uncool, Sandi."

There was nothing on the wall except for torn pieces still held to the wall by taks. This REALLY pissed Sandi off.

"Quinn!"

As if on cue Quinn, Stacy and Tori approached the two girls and three guys. Stacy was crying while Tori held her up and helped her walk. Tori had a sympathetic look on her face as she did this. Quinn had her hands balled into fists. The determined look on her face and stride in her walk so like Helen that it's erie. Quinn got right in Sandi's face.

Showing just how much she was her mother's daughter, Quinn sternly hissed "Sandi, we need to talk right now!"

Sandi smirked as an opportunity to put them in their place had just presented itself.

"Well, well. The brain and the slut. How nice to see you both."

Quinn angrily asked "Sandi, what the hell is your problem?"

Sandi in turn, and in a mocking tone, asked "Why, Quinn, what ever do you mean?"

Quinn was in no mood for games. "You know exactly what I mean. Putting my phone number in a dirty bathroom message, posting a gross picture to humiliate Stacy. What the hell?"

Sandi grinned condescendingly.

"I had nothing to do with the poster, you brainy skank."

At this point Tori became angry.

"I saw you put that poster on the wall."

Quinn added "And I took it down after Stacy saw it and freaked."

Sandi started to get angry.

"I had my reasons. You disbanded the Fashion Club and turned Stacy against me."

Her anger rising by the second, Quinn said "We've outgrown the Fashion Club. Stacy hasn't turned on you. Look how upset she is. She thinks you're her friend, I used to think you were my friend too but you're no ones friend."

Sandi was taken aback as she'd not expected Quinn to challenge her so openly.

"I'll have you know that I was the most popular girl in school until you took it away, brat."

Quinn's response was to tell Sandi an uncomfortable truth. "You're only popular because everyone's scared of you. If you keep acting this childish then you'll be thirty and have no friends."

This made Sandi really angry.

"Now, you listen..."

Quinn was having none of it. "No, you listen! You always play these immature little power games. I've only put up with it this long because I genuinely believed that you were a nice person under it all, but you're not. You're a stuck up, selfish, immature bitch. You try to humiliate me every chance you get, you've walked all over Stacy so much it's no wonder she's so insecure, and you treat Tiffany like she's a goddamn accesory. Why don't you do what the rest of us are doing and GROW UP, YOU NASTY, HEARTLESS, CONTROLLING BITCH!?!"

Now, Stacy was scared while Tori and Quinn clared angrily at Sandi. Suddenly, Sandi's open hand came up and smacked Quinn across the face, hard. Tori, Stacy and Quinn all gasped in shock. Tiffany and the Three Js stared open mouthed shock while Sandi grinned triumphantly. Suddenly, Quinn's open hand came up and slapped Sandi's face so hard that she actually staggered back a couple of steps. Sandi rubbed her cheek and had a snarling expression as Quinn has obviously hit hard enough to leave a mark.

Music: "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica

Sandi immediately lunged at Quinn, grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her back into some lockers. Sandi immediately raised her right hand with the intention of clawing Quinn's face. Before she could do that Quinn punched her right in the mouth, causing Sandi to stagger back as a crowd has started to form.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Sandi wiped her lip as it's now bleeding. She lunged at Quinn again, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her to the floor. Pinning Quinn down with her left hand Sandi used her right to backhand Quinn across the face, hard. Quinn's response was to grab Sandi by the shoulders and spin them both around. With Sandi on on the bottom Quinn prepared to throw a punch. Before she can Sandi grabs her by the shirt and throws her off, tearing the fabric over her right shoulder and exposing a bra strap in the process. As Quinn got back on her feet Sandi charged like a raging bull. She grabbed Quinn by the throat and wrestled her to the ground. As she began to strangle Quinn in earnest Quinn reachds up with both hands and grabbed Sandi's shirt collar. Quinn threw Sandi off, tearing the fabric and exposing all of Sandi's cleavage in the process. Fourtunately, Sandi was wearing a bra. Sandi next charged at Quinn again, grabbing her neck in one hand and her hair in another Pulling Quinn's hair, Sandi wrestled her to the floor. Sandi was about to try and claw Quinn's face when Quinn reached up with her left hand and grabbed Sandi's right breast, twisting it hard enough to make Sandi yelp in pain and get off of Quinn. As Sandi tried to rub the pain away Quinn got back on her feet. Sandi charged at Quinn again and grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her back first into some lockers. Next, Sandi threw a punch that hit Quinn's left cheek. Quinn responded by punching Sandi in the nose so hard that she staggered back. Quinn's punch was so hard that it left Sandi's nose bloody and possibly broken. This infuriated Sandi so much that she charged at Quinn, grabbed her by the throat, and wrestled her back to the floor. As Sandi tried to chocke her, Quinn remembered her gymnastics training and raiseed her knees up to her chest. Next, Quinn kicked Sandi off of her. Sandi was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of hands. The person now restraining Sandi was none other than Mr. DeMartino.

"Miss Griffin, you had best CEASE and desist your ASSAULT on Miss Morgendorffer RIGHT NOW!!"

Sandi struggled against the history teacher's grip.

"LET ME GO, YOU OLD GEEK!!"

With that, Sandi kicked her heel into Mr. DeMartino's shin. This caused him to let go of her as he rubbed his leg.

"AAAAARRRRRGGH!!"

Sandi charged at Quinn again, but Quinn was ready. She uppercut Sandi in the chin so hard that she spins and falls to the floor. Sandi had to use the palms of her hands to keep from hitting the floor face first. As she got up Mr. DeMartino grabbed her. He used his right arm to hook both of Sandi's arms behind her back while using his left arm to hoist her up and carry her off.

"We're going to Ms. Li's office, NOW!!"

As he started to drag Sandi off he looked back at Quinn.

"Miss Morgendorffer, if it's not too much TROUBLE, I want you to ACCOMPANY me to Ms. Li's office AS WELL!"

Quinn let out a resigned sigh and followed him.

Ms. Li's office, a short time later...

Ms. Li was seated behind her desk while Mr. DeMartino stood. Quinn and Sandi were both seated in front of the desk. Both girls looked pretty rough from the fight, though it's clear that Sandi took more damage than Quinn. They were wearing oversized school gym shirts to replace the shirts that were torn in the fight.

Scowling, Ms. Li said "You both are no doubt aware of just how much trouble you are in. Fighting on school grounds is a serious offense. It besmirches the honor and glory of Lllaaawwndale High."

Pointing at Quinn, Sandi said "She started it!".

Quinn shot back. "Hey, you hit me first! All I wanted to do was tell you off for trying to spread rumors about me and Stacy."

"You still hit me back" Sandi growled.

Quinn said "You physically attacked me! I only hit you in self defense."

"Enough!" Ms. Li barked before turning her attention to Mr. DeMartino. "Mr. DeMartino, what did you see?"

DeMartino explained "While I did not have the PLEASURE of witnessing the entire INCIDENT, it appeared to me that MISS GRIFFIN was the primary agressor and Miss Morgendorffer did INDEED attack only when in IMMINENT physical danger. As I RECALL, the code of student CONDUCT does call for LENIENCY in cases of SELF DEFENSE!"

Ms. Li said "Be that as it may, this incident reflects poorly on my...I mean the schools reputation." She turned her attention back to Quinn and Sandi. "I would expell you both were it not for all your past contributions to the honor and glory of Llllaaawwwndale High. I've already called both your parents."

Quinn and Sandi both gulped with dread. At that moment Ms. Li's private intercom buzzed. Ms. Li pressed the talk button.

"Ms. Li."

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Morgendorffer and Mrs. Griffin are here."

"Send them in."

Both Helen and Linda entered the office a few seconds later looking most displeased. 

"Quinn Louise Morgendorffer, you're in serious trouble!" Helen barked.

Linda hissed "Alexandra Denise Griffin, I want you to explain yourself right now!"

Ms. Li calmly explained to both women "Mrs. Griffin, Mrs. Morgendorffer both your daughters were involved in a physical altercation on school grounds. I'm afraid severe disciplinary action is called for."

Linda and Helen eyed each other viciously.

"Helen, your brat assaulted my daughter!" Linda accused.

Helen tried to keep her cool. "Now, Linda, we don't know all the details. Let's see what the girls have to say."

Turning toward Linda, Sandi said "Mother, Quinn physically assaulted me. I only fought to defend myself."

"That's not true!" Quinn protested. "Sandi put up an embarrasing picture of Stacy after trying to spread rumors about me. I tried to confront Sandi about it and she slapped me. I slapped her back and she attacked me and I fought to defend myself."

"LIAR!!" Sandi yelled.

At this point Helen went into full blown lawyer mode.

"Ms. Li, I know that you have surveilence cameras all over this school. Maybe they can prove one side over the other."

"Very well."

With that, Ms. Li removed some hollowed out books from the shelf behind her to reveal a hidden monitor screen and keyboard. She began to scroll through the recent footage. The camera clearly showed Sandi posting the picture of Stacy and Upchuck on the wall. Next, Ms. Li fast forwarded to show an angry Quinn tear the picture down and put it in the trash. After this, Li fast forwarded to footage of the fight. Not all of the fight was captured but it was enough to show that Sandi was indeed the agressor. 

Helen said "It would seem that my daughter's version of events is the truth".

"I'll sue both Helen and the school if Quinn recieves a lesser punishment" Linda threatened.

Now in full lawyer mode, Helen played her trump card. "Before you do that, Linda, consider this: your daughter turned 19 in September while Quinn won't be 18 until February. It'd be a shame if I went to the police and charged your daughter with physically assaulting a minor, wouldn't it.'

Linda silently fumed as she knew that she was beaten.

It was at this point that Ms. Li made her decision. "Miss Morgendorffer, since you were clearly not the agressor your punishment will merely be to spend this Saturday in detention." She then turned to Sandi. "As for you, Miss Griffin, two week suspension, effective immediately."

Sandi lost her shit. "WHAT!?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Ms. Li said "Your choice of words just made it three weeks".

Casa Lane, that afternoon...  
Music: "Time of Your Life" by Green Day  
It's sometimes unpredictable, but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

Quinn was laying on Jane's bed with her head upside down (the way Daria used to do when something was bothering her) while Jane was painting an abstract art piece. The redhead had used all of her formidable powers of pursuasion to avoid being grounded by her parents over the incident at school.

"So, Quinn, what's eating at your soul?" asked Jane.

Quinn in turn asked "Am I that obvious?"

Jane said "Well, you're doing exactly the same thing Daria does when something's really bugging her, so I'd say yes."

Quinn sighed. "I got into a fight today." 

This piqued Jane's interest. "Really!?! You don't strike me as the physical type. Who'd you fight?"

"Sandi Griffin" said Quinn. "She tried to start a rumor about me at school and today she posted this really embarrasing picture of Stacy in the school hallway. I gave her a piece of my mind and she attacked me so I had to beat her up to protect myself."

In mock disappointment, Jane said "Damn, why'd all the cool stuff have to happen after I graduated?"

Quinn giggled slightly before turning serious again. "So now Sandi's suspended for three weeks and I have to spend my Saturday in detention. You know, when I first met Sandi she seemed really nice. She made me Vice President of the Fashion Club on my first day here. I really thought she was great. But then she got jealous of me and I started to see the real her. I've only put up with it this long because I wanted to believe she was a nice person under it all, but she isn't. She's a mean, heartless bitch who treats everyone like shit."

Jane actually looked saddend by this. "She wasn't always like that."

Quinn didn't believe her. "Yeah, right."

"No, really" said Jane. "You know, back in elementary school Sandi and I were actually friends."

Quinn sat up and her jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"No way!"

End Act II

Act III  
Casa Lane, afternoon...

Quinn was looking at Jane with wide eyed, open mouthed shock. Jane just let her in on a startling secret.

"No Way! You and Sandi used to be friends!?"

Jane said "Yep, back in elementary school".

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Quinn.

Jane said "This is the first time the subject came up with you".

"Does Daria know?"

"Yes" said Jane. "Remember last year, when Sandi had that weight gain and resigned from the Fashion Club?"

Quinn nodded.

Jane explained "Daria and I had a bet as to whether or not the club would end. In the course of the conversation I mentioned to her that Sandi and I were friends once, before parental and peer pressure drove us apart. She knows the whole story."

Quinn asked "Can I hear it?"

Jane saw the look of genuine curiosity on Quinn's face. She shrugged.

"Why not? It'll give some insight into what made Sandi the class-A bitch that she is today."

A Two-Story building that says "Glenfield Elementary School" over the entrance, 1988...  
Music: "The Right Stuff" by New Kids On The Block

It was the first day of first grade. Redundant, I know, but bear with me.

Inside one of the classrooms the teacher, a gray haired woman who looks like a younger version of Mrs. Stoller from "Lucky Strike", stood in front of the class full of first graders.

"Welcome to first grade, everyone. I'm your teacher, Mrs. Stoller. Let's learn each other's name and share a little about ourselves. Let's start with you, young lady, tell us a little about yourself."

A six year old Sandi stood up. She was wearing a Jem and the Holograms T-Shirt.

"My name is Sandi. My family just moved here from Washington, DC. My mom is a news reporter and my dad's an accountant. I have two baby brothers. Sam is two and Chris is five months old."

The rest of the class snickered. They found it weird that Sandi was so attentive to detail. The only one who didn't snicker was the girl sitting next to Sandi, a six year old Jane. Jane was wearing a tye-dyed t-shirt and her hair was a tangled mess. Instead of snickering Jane looked at Sandi with genuine interest. 

"Class, you hush" said Mrs. Stoller. "That was very good Sandi."

Sandi half smiled.

Mrs. Stoller then asked "What about you, young lady?" She pointed to Jane. "Tell us about yourself."

"My name's Jane. I wanna be an artist. The rest is none of your business."

Mrs. Stoller looked angry. The rest of the class looked dismissive. Sandi giggled slightly.

Mrs. Stoller proceeded to gently scold Jane. "Jane, it's not nice to talk to the teacher like that."

The playground, later...

While the other kids were playing Jane was sitting on a bench and drawing. She's approached by Sandi. Jane looks a little irked when she sees her.

"What do you want?"

Smiling, Sandi said "You're funny".

"So?"

"Why aren't you playing?" Sandi asked.

Jane shrugged. "I like to draw. Not that anyone wants to play with me anyway."

Sandi was genuinely curious. "Why not?"

"No one told you?" said Jane. "Don't you know I'm the weird kid? Nobody likes me."

"I like you" said Sandi, who then looked sad. "Nobody likes me because I'm smart. They call me a nerd and a know it all."

Jane said "My parents are never home. Me, my brother and my sister have to fend for ourselves."

Sandi said "My mom is very cold and mean. Even Daddy's scared of her. " 

The two girls exchanged smiles.

We were pretty much inseperable after that. Whenever the other kids tried to pick on us we'd beat 'em up after school. I'd found a fellow outcast.

We see a shot of young Jane slugging a bully for picking on young Sandi. Next, a shot of young Sandi doing the same for young Jane.

We were even in girl scouts together.

Shot of young Jane and young Sandi selling cookies in girl scout uniforms.

She stayed here so much she might as well haved lived here.

Shot of young Jane and Sandi doing finger paints in Jane's room.

Then came fifth grade.

Glenfield Elementary School, 1992...  
Music: "Even Flow" by Pearl Jam

Jane and Sandi were at the playground during recess. Sandi was looking away from Jane and crying.

"Sandi, what's wrong?"

Sandi sobbed. "It's my braces. They...they're ugly."

"Let me see" said Jane.

Young Sandi turned around and smiled. The braces made it look like her teeth were made of metal. Everything about Sandi's smile would scream dork to a normal 10 or 11 year old. But Jane isn't exactly normal.

Jane said "They're not ugly, they're actually kinda cool."

Sandi didn't believe her. "They are ugly. I'm ugly, even my mom says so."

Jane reassured her friend. "Well, you're not ugly. Don't let anyone convince you you are, even your mom."

Young Sandi actually teared up and hugged Jane.

"Oh, thank you, Jane! You're like a sister to me!"

If only. Her mother made her so insecure that her grades started to slip.

We see multiple shots of Sandi being handed back papers with a huge red F on them.

She had to repeat fifth grade. Her mother blamed me and forced her to stop spending time with me. Even took Sandi out of girl scouts. I quit shortly after that.

As Jane speaks we see a montage of all the events she just described.

By the time we were both in middle school she'd changed.

Glenfield Middle School, 1994...

A twelve year old Jane was in the halls of Glenfield Middle School. She approached Sandi, who's holding court over eleven year old versions of Tori, Tiffany and Stacy.

Jane was happy to see her BFF as it had been a while. "Hey, Sandi, long time no see."

Tori asked "Who's this freak?"

Fearing the loss of her new friends, Sandi immediately turned toward Jane and became nasty. "Go away, geek. We're trying to start a Fashion Club."

Jane remained hopeful despite the harsh words. "Can I join?"

All four of the popular girls laughed.

"Are you kidding?" said Sandi in a haughty tone. "We only accept the attractive and popular, not weirdo art geeks."

Jane looked completely heartbroken as the other girls walked away laughing. 

Jane's room, 2000...

An 18 year old Jane was telling a 17 year old Quinn the story.

"My only friend had turned against me for the sake of popularity. I spent the rest of middle school and my first year of high school in a depressed funk. Then along came Daria. You know the story from there."

Quinn didn't know who to be more angry at, Sandi for turning on her childhood friend, or herself for being one of the mean girls Jane had mentioned. "Jane, that's so sad."

Sounding bitter, Jane said "Says the girl who did the same thing to her own sister."

Quinn looked both hurt and thoughtful.

Jane's demeanor immediately became reassuring. "Relax, you've matured into a better person since then. Sandi, on the other hand, has actually gotten worse over the years."

Quinn now looked very thoughtful.

Lawndale High, the following morning...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were walking to class and talking. Stacy looked particularly happy.

"So" said Stacy, "Tori wrote in her gossip column that the poster was a fake and even told everyone that Sandi tried to spread false rumors about you, Quinn. Our popularity is restored!"

Even Tiffany was now against Sandi. "Whaat...Sandi...did...waas...sooo...wroong."

Quinn looked more thoughtful than happy. After hearing Jane's story she just couldn't stay mad at Sandi. In a very unconvincing tone, she said "Yeah, great".

Stacy asked "What's wrong, Quinn?"

Not wanting to repeat anything Jane told her, Quinn just explained "I'm not out of the woods just yet".

Stacy reassured her best friend. "C'mon, Quinn. It's just one Saturday in detention. You'll live."

"That's not what I meant. I meant.." Quinn quickly rethinks and decides not to say anything that Jane had told her. "Never mind, it's not important."

Griffin house, that afternoon...

Quinn walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Sam and Chris answered and were very happy to see her.

"Quinn!"

They let Quinn in.

The living room, a few seconds later...

Sandi was watching Fashion Vision on TV. She was NOT happy to see Quinn there.

"What are you doing here?" Sandi asked in a frosty tone. "Want to gloat about kicking my ass?"

Quinn solemnly said "No, Sandi, I want to make peace".

"Why?"

Quinn explained "I know about you and Jane Lane. How you used to be friends."

Sandi snipped "And you'll tell everyone about it if I don't kiss you ass. Is that it?"

In no mood for a fight, Quinn spoke calmly. "No, Sandi, I just want you to know that I don't think less of you for it. I want to have a real friendship."

Sandi was too angry to listen to reason. "You stole my popularity and want to be my friend. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

Quinn was very hurt by this. "Sandi, think about what you're saying. You're pretty much saying that we're not friends anymore."

"We aren't" Sandi hissed. "You are my enemy, Quinn Morgendorffer."

That was the last thing Quinn wanted to hear. "Sandi, please..."

Sandi interrupted her. "Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you over at the moment. It's better to have followers and you took all of mine away. You win."

Quinn tried to be reasonable. "Sandi, I didn't take anyone away from you. You drove us all away with your attitude."

Sandi remained defiant. "Whatever. I never want to speak to you again, you brainy bitch. Leave me alone, I hate you and always will."

Quinn looked very sad at this point. She sighed and turned around to leave. Suddenly, she turned back around and took one last look at Sandi.

"Sandi, just so you know, I don't hate you. I feel sorry for you."

Sandi refused to speak or even acknowledge Quinn's presence.

A few minutes later...  
Music: "Time of Your Life" by Green Day

Quinn exited the front door and walked towards the street. At the same time, Sandi was looking out the window and watching Quinn leave. Her angry scowl quickly turned into a depressing frown. Finally, a tear rolled down her cheek.

End Credits.

As the end credits roll and the song continues we see a slideshow of the following: 1) Quinn emerging from Jake's car on the first day in "Esteemsters". 2) The Fashion Club Meeting at Mall of the Millenium in "Malled". 3) Quinn and Sandi in each others face in "Daria Dance Party". 4) Sandi and Quinn share a teary-eyed hug in "Fat Like Me". 5) The whole Fashion Club sharing a similar group hug at Jodie's graduation party in "IICY?". 6) A still of Quinn and Sandi's fight. 7) Finally, the image of Sandi with a tear rolling down her cheek as she watches Quinn leave.


	6. Sappy Holidays

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Sappy Holidays"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale High, daytime...

There is a blanket of snow on the ground and the school was covered in holiday decorations as it was December. In one of the classrooms Mr. O'Neil was in a crazy costume. In a lame attempt at political correctness he was wearing a dashiki (Kwanza), a fake white beard (Christmas) and a yamulka (Chaunakah). His attempt at multi-culturalism is a testament to his cluelessness. He lectured the class.

"Now, class, I know that the overemphasis on Christmas can make those of you of other cultures feel excluded. I want to show that I care by declaring my intention to celebrate not just Christmas but also Chaunakah and Kwanza. Now everyones included. Isn't that wonderful, everyone?"

The students included Quinn, Stacy, Kevin, and the Three J's. They were all very unimpressed with Mr. O'Neil's pathetic attempt at inclusion. Quinn and Stacy even rolled their eyes. Mr. O'Neil was about to speak again when the bell rang.

"Oh, Dear" said Mr. O'Neil. "Everyone have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chaunakah, Wonderful Kwanza, and Happy New Year. I'll see you in 2001."

The whole class filed out, no doubt looking forward to the two-and-a-half week vacation.

School hallway at Quinn's locker, a short time later...

Quinn was getting something out of her locker as she talked to Stacy and Tiffany (Sandi is now out of the picture).

Stacy asked "So, what are you doing for Christmas Break?"

Quinn said "My sister's in town, so I plan on catching up with her. Maybe even take her Christmas shopping. By the way, since you're both going out of town for Christmas I'm giving you your presents now."

With that, Quinn took two gift wrapped boxes out of her locker. She gave one to Stacy and the other to Tiffany. Stacy opened hers. It was a computer program for writing.

"Oh, Quinn" Stacy squealed with delight. "This is really gonna help me with the school paper. Thank you!"

Tiffany opens herpresent, a bottle of Chanel.

"Thaank...you....Quiinnn."

Smiling, Quinn said "Merry Christmas, you guys".

The three friends hugged.

Casa Lane, that afternoon...

The house had a noticeable absense of Christmas decorations. The only difference from normal was the snow on the ground. In Jane's room, she and Daria (who's back in town for the holidays) were sitting on the bed watching TV. On the TV was an image of a streetwalking prostitute in a Sexy Santa costume.

"Meet the hooker who really stands out at Christmas time. Putting the Ho in HO, HO, HO, Next on Sick Sad World!"

"The debasement of the holidays continues" Daria deadpanned.

Jane added "Yep, I'm one step closer to my dream of being alone on Thanksgiving".

At this point, Quinn entered the room.

"You guys are so weird. I like it."

Jane said "Come on in Quinn".

Daria looked a little uncomfortable. Quinn and Jane being friends was going to take some getting used to.

"So, Quinn, how are you?" asked Jane.

"Great" said Quinn. "I've given presents to all of my friends, and got some really expensive Christmas presents from Joey, Jeffy and Jamie. I already got Daria's present. I still need to get presents for you, my parents and I guess Trent."

Daria commented "Assuming he isn't hibernating this winter".

As if on cue, Trent came to the door. "Hey, Daria and Quinn."

Trent entered the room.

Quinn, in a Daria-like deadpan, said "He finally figured out my name, and it only took him four years".

Daria was impressed. "Jane was right, you are turning into one of us."

Jane smiled proudly. "I've trained her well."

Quinn smiled as she'd come to appreciate Daria and Jane's unique sense of humor. "Bye the way, Daria, I need some help picking out presents for Jane and Trent. Wanna go Christmas shopping with me this weekend?"

Daria asked "Is this going to turn into another one of your makeover attempts?"

"Only if you want one" said Quinn.

"Alright, then" said a relieved Daria. "I can't believe I'm actually hanging out with you voluntarily. By the way, Jane, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Jane said "Well, my parents are having a second honeymoon in Aruba, Penny is giving free handcrafts to tribes on the Amazon, Summer is trying to find her runaway kids and Wind is making one last attempt at reconciliation with wife number three, so I'm spending Christmas watching Trent hibernate yet again. Lonely as that is."

Daria sighed. She knows a mooch attempt when she sees it. "I'll just skip the argument and invite you two to spend Christmas with us."

Jane smirked. "My evil plan is working."

Morgendorffer House, that evening...

The house looked the same except for the Christmas lights and snow on the ground. In the kitchen Jake, Helen, Daria and Quinn are seated at the table having dinner.

Daria said "Microwave lasagna, home sweet home".

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Helen.

Helen got up and answered the phone.

"Hello..." Her expression darkened while her voice remained cheerful. "Oh, Hi Rita!"

Everyone else at the table looked worried, especially when Helen began to tear at a napkin in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Sensing what was about to happen, Daria said "Another clash of the Battling Barksdale Sisters, now I know I'm back home".

Helen continued to talk on the phone. "WHAT!?!...Mom wants to spend...of course it's no problem, but this is a little short notice...And what's that supposed to mean...no, we'd love to have you and Mom over...Bye." Helen hung up and looked pissed. "Dammit!"

She saw the worried looks on everyones faces.

"Well, I guess you heard. My mother and Rita invited themselves here for Christmas."

Jake whined "Helen, no! The way you and Rita fight, and your mother hates me!"

Helen said "Now, Jake, that's not true".

Everyone had a "who are you kidding" look on their faces. Helen sighed.

"Well, she may not think much of you but hate is a strong word."

Jake protested "But Helen, she hits me with her cane all the time".

"Jake, she does that to everyone..." Helen suddenly sounded bitter, "...except Rita."

Daria and Quinn both looked nervous.

"So, when will they be here?" Quinn asked.

Helen said "Tomorrow afternoon".

Jake was mortified. "No! Oh, dear God, no!"

Morgendorffer House, later that night...  
Music: "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit

Daria laying on her bed reading "The Godfather" by Mario Puzo when there was a knock on the door. Daria sighed.

"Come in."

The door opens and Quinn entered.

"Daria, can I talk to you?"

Daria asked "What's in it for me?"

Quinn looked hurt until she saw Daria's Mona Lisa smile.

"Good one, Daria."

"Had you going for a second, didn't I?"

Quinn nodded and sat on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" asked Daria.

Quinn said "Well, the way Mom and Aunt Rita fight, I've been...well...you see..."

Daria reassured her sister. "Quinn, we're not gonna be like that."

Quinn proceeded to voice her concerns in detail. "Well, it's got me thinking about us. I don't think I ever told you this but I've always sort of looked up to you, even when I was shunning you out of embarrassment. I really missed having you around. It's like that saying..."

""You don't know what you have until it's gone"." After a sigh, Daria admitted "I...well...I missed you too. I guess it took not having you, Mom or Dad around to make me realize how much you people meant to me."

Quinn said "I feel the same way. It's like we were actually starting to get along and suddenly you were gone. It's just not been the same without you here."

The two sisters shared a look of mutual understanding.

Morgendorffer House, the following afternoon....

Daria and Quinn seated on the living room couch while Helen looked out the window. Jake came in from the kitchen with two pitchers.

"All right, two fresh pitchers of martini's, ready to pour!"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Jake, you know perfectly well that neither Rita nor Mother drink martini's."

"But, I need them" Jake whined. "How else can I deal with all the fighting?"

Helen let out an exasperated sigh while Quinn and Daria exchanged worried looks. Just then, the doorbell rang. Helen opened the door to reveal her sister Rita and her mother, Emma Barksdale. Emma had gray hair that is held up in a bun. She walked with a slight limp and used a brass topped cane for support. Despite this infirmity she seemed quite spry for her 78 years. Her eyes had a fierce quality about them that can seem quite intimidating. When Emma speaks, it's with an upper class southern accent.

"Mom, Rita, how are you?" said Helen in a polite tone that had an undercurrent of discomfort to it.

Rita shook Helen's hand while Emma regarded her middle daughter with indifference.

"What a trip, Helen" said Rita. "We had to sit in a Cadallac for three hours."

Helen's eyes went wide. "You drive a Cadallac?"

Emma said "I bought her one for being such a wonderful daughter".

Helen's eyes narrowed. "I see" she said in an icy tone.

"Helen, don't take that tone with Mom" Rita scolded.

Emma said "Thank you, my dear. I felt that this year I might come up to show the proper way to celebrate a holiday, since you married a man-child who let's you be the bread winner while he plays homemaker. Disgraceful!"

Jake approached Emma in an attempt to be civil.

"Can I pour you a martini, ma'am?"

Emma bopped Jake on the head with the top of her cane. "Drinking before evening, for shame." Emma looked at Daria and Quinn. "And how are my grandaughters?"

Daria and Quinn each gave Emma the obligatory hug.

Emma said "Why, Quinn, I do declare that you grow lovelier by the day!"

"Thanks, grandma."

Emma coldly regarded her other granddaughter. "Daria, I am still very disappointed in you for breaking things off with Tom Sloan last spring. He was of good breeding. The Sloan's are among the oldest and most respected families in America."

Daria deadpanned "Because why live your own life when you can just marry into money."

Emma immediately bopped Daria on top of the head with her cane.

"OW!"

Emma barked "Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"

Helen got angry. "And don't you hit my daughter!"

This got Helen bopped on the head with Emma's cane. "You will show proper respect to me, you ingrate!"

Rita added "Yeah, Helen, don't talk back to Mom".

Emma smiled warmly at Rita. "Thank you, my dear. At least one of my daughters is respectful."

Rita said "Let's go to the kitchen, Mom. I'll fix you a snack."

"That would be lovely" Emma replied.

As Rita and Emma made their way to the kitchen Helen stared daggers at them both. Jake was about to drink a martini straight from the pitcher when...

"GIVE ME THAT!"

Helen snatched the pitcher from Jake and chugged the whole thing down.

End Act I.

Act II  
Lawndale Mall, daytime...  
Music: "Fantasy" by Ludachris

Quinn and Daria were walking through a very crowded mall and talking. They are being followed by the Three J's who are carrying the girls items for them.

"Isn't this great?" said Quinn.

Daria asked "The quality time or the use of male slave labor?"

Quinn said "Daria, if you've got it you should use it."

"Using your power over the opposite sex for the greater good" Daria said in her usual deadpan. "Admirable."

Quinn ignored the sarcasm as they pass by the mall Santa, who's positioned by Cashmans. At the entrance they stop and Quinn turns to the three J's.

"Guys, I need some girl time with my sister. Could you take the stuff to the car and meet us back here when you're done?"

"Of course, Quinn" said Joey.

"Anything for you, Quinn" added Jeffy.

Jamie said "I'm happy to do it, Quinn".

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, guys. You're so sweet."

With that, the Three J's left. Daria and Quinn entered Cashmans.

"Why are we going in here?" Daria asked. "We already bought all the gifts that we need to."

Quinn said "I have Mom's platinum card, the one with no limit, and I plan to take full advantage. I also wanted to talk to you one on one."

Daria raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Quinn asked "How you're doing with your issues. Any luck making friends?"

Daria sighed. She knew this would come up at some point. "Quinn, you know I'm still very uncomfortable in these situations. A guy asked me out."

Quinn's face lit up. "Daria, that's great!"

"I told him I need to think about it."

Quinn's smile turned into a frown. "But why?"

"I'm nervous" Daria explained. "I only know him from one of my classes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Duh, that's what dates are for, so you can get to know if they're worth an actual relationship or not."

Daria said "Says the girl whose relationships never make it past date three."

Quinn explained "That's because none of the guys I've met are worth the effort. If I manage to find one that I'm interested in being exclusive with then that's what I'll do. But you'll never know if you don't try."

Daria looked uncomfortable.

Quinn said "You need a confidence boost. I know just the thing to do."

Now, Daria REALLY looks uncomfortable. "I don't want a makeover."

Quinn said "I'm not offering a makeover. Just offering to help you get some new clothes, clothes that'll bring out your natural beauty. Something that shows the real you. I know fashion isn't your thing but a new outfit that flatters you might give you the confidence boost you need."

Daria thinks this over for a minute.

A short time later...

Quinn was waiting outside the dressing room while Daria was inside. She emerged in a blue long sleeve shirt with a V-neck. Her pleated skirt had been replaced by a khaki one. The outfit revealed that Daria actually has a body shap similar to Quinn's.

Nodding her approval, Quinn said "Looking good, sis. It's similar to your usual dress yet tastefully shows that you do have a hot body after all."

Daria actually smiled. "You know, Quinn, I actually agree with you." She then frowned. "I like the way I look in this and feel like a hypocrite because of it."

Quinn reassured her sister. "Oh, Daria, you're no hypocrite. You still have your ethics. This just means that people will be more likely to notice you. There's nothing long with a little vanity. If you like how it looks, get it." 

Daria thought this over and actually saw Quinn's point.

"I like it." After a sigh, Daria added "Alright, you win. We'll buy it."

Daria turned to walk back into the dressing room. She then looked back at Quinn.

"Um, Thanks."

Later...

Daria and Quinn were walking to the check out counter with the shirt and skirt while Daria was back in her usual default outfit. Quinn gasped in horror when she saw that the check out girl is Sandi.

"Dammit, I forgot she works here!"

As the sisters approached the counter Sandi saw Quinn and scowled.

"Like, what do you want?" asked the former queen bee in a snippy tone.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I'm buying an outfit for my sister."

Sandi defiantly folded her arms. "I'm not selling to you or her."

Rolling her eyes and speaking in a sarcastic tone, Daria said "Wonderful customer service they have here."

Sandi stared daggers at Daria.

"Hey, I'm a paying customer" said Quinn. "Are you gonna ring me up now, or do I have to speak to the manager first?"

Sandi let out a resigned sigh. As angry as she was at Quinn it wasn't worth possibly being fired over. "Very well."

She rang up the sale and took Quinn's platinum card. She pretended to scan it and then smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it appears this card is maxed out."

Quinn knew better, but this didn't surprise her as she knew just how petty Sandi could be.

"You didn't even scan it and it's impossible to max out. That card has no limit. Now do your job."

Sandi, knowing that she's beat, scanned it for real this time. As Daria and Quinn left Sandi scowled at them. All too soon, her scowl turned into a frown. She misses her friends but is too proud to make peace.

Morgendorffer house, evening...

Helen's red SUV pull into the driveway. Helen exited her vehicle and entered the house.

Living room....  
Music: "Seether" by Veruca Salt

Emma was overseeing the decoration of the Christmas tree by Rita, Quinn, and Daria. Helen fumed when she saw this as they had already had a tree up.

"What's going on?"

Emma coldly explained "Helen, that pre-decorated plastic tree was an affront to tradition so we're putting up a real one and using traditional decorations." Emma grins wickedly. "You know, it's blasphemous that your Christmas decorations don't include a Nativity Scene."

Rita instantly piled on. "Mom's right, Helen. We should be more respectful of tradition."

Angry, Helen said "Rita, you and Mom are guests in MY home and you.."

Before Helen could get another word out Emma whacks her with her cane.

"You are still MY daughter and you WILL show Rita and I proper respect!"

Helen said nothing but seethed with rage silently. Emma was pleased at having "put Helen in her place".

"Now," said Emma, "Where is that useless son in law of mine?"

Helen explained "It's his turn to cook dinner tonight".

Emma's eyes went wide with shock and disgust. "WHAT!?!"

Emma headed for the kitchen where Jake was cooking...something.

"What are you doing, boy?" Emma asked in a snide tone.

The tone flew right over Jake's head as he proudly beamed "Cooking my latest culinary invention, Fish Chilli a la Jake!"

Emma waved her hand dismissively. "That sounds dreadful. You shouldn't even be doing woman's work."

Jake whined "But..."

Emma hit him with her cane before he could get another word out. She then turned her attention towards the living room. "Daria, Quinn, come in here!" she barked, "I'm going to teach you girls how to cook a proper meal."

The dining room, later...

The whole family was seated at the table. Emma sat at the head while Jake sat across from her. Helen and Rita sat on one side while Daria and Quinn sat on the other. Quinn was about to help herself when Emma struck her on the wrist with the cane.

"OW!!"

Scolding, Emma said "Proper families say grace first, young lady. Jake, say grace."

Jake was nervous. "Well...er...okay, here goes."

They all bow heads and fold hands.

"We thank you, God, for the food. Even though it was my turn to cook dinner and my mother in law called cooking woman's work...just like my father." Helen, Daria and Quinn rolled their eyes at this point as they knew what was coming. "OH, HE never let me help Mom with dinner. "No son of mine is going to do womens work". "Boys don't belong in the kitchen". "ONLY PANSIES WASH THE DISHES". OH, HE JUST HAD TO LAY INTO ME FOR WANTING TO COOK. " At this point, Jake looked at the floor and angrily shook his fist. "ROT IN HELL, MAD DOG. YOU HEAR ME, ROT IN HELL GODAMMIT!!!!!"

Emma hit the table with her cane so hard that it snapped Jake out of his rant.

"That's blasphemy, boy! Daria, why don't you say grace?"

Daria did not like where this was going. "Why me?"

Emma said "So you won't burn in hell."

Daria let out a resigned sigh as the whole family once again assumes the position.

"We thank an entity whose existence has yet to be conclusively proven for his or her alleged role in preparing this meal as well as smiting me with this nightmare of forced togetherness."

Emma was furious both for Daria's attitude and the fact that she's out of the canes reach.

"Well, I NEVER! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

"Best news I've heard all day" Daria snidely remarked as she got up from her seat. As she did this she smiled for having gotten the last dig in.

Daria's room, later that evening...

Daria was in her sleep attire and ready to go to bed when the door opened. Quinn entered the in her pajamas carrying a sleeping bag and pillow.

"I thought our days of sharing a room were mercifully over" Daria dryly remarked.

Quinn said "Aunt Rita hated sleeping on the guestroom floor so Grandma insisted she sleep in my room. I'd sleep on the floor in my room but Aunt Rita wants privacy so Grandma told me to sleep in your room. Mom objected and Grandma hit her with the cane, twice. So hear I am."

Daria was now visibly miffed.

End Act II.

Act III  
Pizza King, the next day...  
Music: "Lucky" by Britney Spears

Quinn, Daria, Jane and Trent were all seated in a booth. Quinn and Daria sat on one side while Jane and Trent sat across from them.

Daria was explaining the situation at home. "...so now Quinn and I get to relive the old days of sharing a room."

Trent looked thoughtful. He started singing.

"Sleeping with my sisters while grandma's cane gives me blisters." He stopped singing. "That's good, I could definetly build a song around that."

"It sucks" Quinn complained. "I mean it's great that me and Daria get along now but sharing a room is a bit much. I don't even know how we're gonna fit you guys when you spend Christmas Eve and day with us."

Daria said "It'll be a tight fit, Jane, but I can squeeze you in with me and Quinn. That still leaves the problem of where to put you, Trent."

Trent waived his hand dismissively. "The living room couch will be fine. It's more comfortable than the tank."

Jane grinned at this point. Daria may be long over her crush on Trent but this is too good to pass up.

"I know, me and Quinn can sleep in the living room. It'll give you and Trent a chance to catch up, maybe see where it leads. How's that sound, Daria?"

Daria replied "How does you sleeping in the ER sound, Jane?"

Trent looked oblivious while Quinn stifled a giggle.

Jane shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She now looked thoughtful. "Do your parents know you're expecting two houseguests?"

Quinn sighed. "They would if Grandma would let us get in a word."

Morgendorffer House, that afternoon...

Helen and Rita were attempting to cook while Emma looked on.

Rita said "Helen, you're putting too much seasoning on the roast".

Helen grew irritated. "I know what I'm doing. It's not like you ever cook."

Emma said "At least she knows how. You, on the other hand, prefer being the man of the house rather than a proper woman of standing."

"Now, Mom..."

Emma was not about to let up. "If you had only married a man of good breeding and status instead of that child-like buffoon you could be a proper lady."

Helen was visibly pissed now.

"Just because you can afford a manservant to do both yours and Rita's cooking gives you no right to.."

Before she could finish her sentence she was struck on the arm by Emma's cane.

"Helen, must you provoke mother like that?" Rita asked.

Helen immediately turned her anger on Rita. "Stay out of this, Rita!"

"Excuse me!?!" Rita angrily fired back.

Before Helen could say any more she got another hit on the arm from Emma's cane.

"Apologize to your sister right now!"

Helen looked ready to physically assault them both when her cell phone rang. She immediately answers.

"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer...Oh, Hi Eric..."

Emma used her cane to knock the phone out of Helen's hand.

"That's quite rude, girl! Taking calls from work while on vacation, for shame!"

Helen picked up her phone and went to the dining room for some privacy. Afterward, Daria and Quinn entered the kitchen.

To Daria, Quinn said "Let me do the talking, okay".

Daria nodded in agreement.

Quinn said "Grandma, Aunt Rita, before we knew you were coming me and Daria had invited two friends of ours to stay over during Christmas. "

Emma asked "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Jane Lane and her brother, Trent" Quinn answered. "All their family are out of town so they'd be alone on Christmas otherwise."

This caused Rita to feel bad and even tugged on Emma's heart strings.

"Oh, How awful!" said Emma.

"No one should be alone on Christmas" Rita added.

Quinn said "That's why we invited them. The problem is that we're not sure where they're gonna sleep. We were thinking that Jane could sleep with me and Daria while Trent sleeps on the living room sofa."

"Absolutely not" said Emma. "I would never allow a guest to sleep in such a dreadful manner. We'll think of something else."

As if on cue, Jake entered.

Turning to Jake, Emma said "Jake, we'll have more guests for the holiday".

Jake looked nervous. "Um, Who?"

Daria said "Jane and Trent".

Rita added "We were just discussing the sleeping arrangements".

Without consulting anyone, Emma declared "Jane will sleep with Daria and Quinn. Trent can take the guest room while I sleep in the master bedroom. Helen will sleep with Rita while you sleep on the couch. Inform her at once."

Jake was understandably reluctant. "But...but..."

Emma shook her cane and Jake, rather than take a hit, ran to the dining room to inform Helen. A second later...

"WHAT!?!"

"Eep!"

Morgendorffer House, Christmas eve...  
Music: "Jingle Bell Rock" 

Everyone was assembled in the living room. Helen was talking with Emma and Rita while Jake and Trent were bonding over eggnog and Jane was talking with Daria and Quinn.

"Why does this feel like the twilight zone?" asked Jane.

Daria said "It'll get worse before it get's better, trust me. Mom and her relatives will likely kill each other before the evenings out."

Quinn tried to be optimistic. "Now, Daria, maybe this time will be different. Maybe Mom and Aunt Rita will get along for a change."

Daria rolled her eyes. "Do you still leave milk and cookies for Santa Claus?"

Meanwhile, at the couch Jake and Trent were talking. Jake is already a little drunk.

Trent said "Thanks for letting us stay, Mr. Morgendorffer".

Taking a swig of eggnog, Jake said "It's Jake, and no problem. After all, I know what it's like to be alone on Christmas. Left in the barraks over the holiday, surrounded by the reminders of all the torment you suffer at the hands of hate-filled cadets and that sadistic, PSYCHOTIC TYRANT ELLENBOGEN! SPENDING CHRISTMAS IN A COLD, DANK MILITARY ACADEMY WHILE YOUR HEARTLESS MONSTER OF A FATHER REFUSES TO EVEN SEND YOU A CARD, GODDAMMIT!!!!"

Trent tried to calm him down. "Whoa, That's some heavy stuff, man."

Helen rolled her eyes.

Rita said "Helen, must your husband make a spectacle of himself?"

Emma shook her head with disdain. "Truly low class."

Helen angrily shifted her attention to Rita. "At least I don't have three divorces and a minefield of failed romances in my life."

This angered Rita. "So sue me because I didn't settle for the first thing that came along!"

Helen fired back "If you think you can pass judgement on my husband then..."

She's immediately whacked by Emma's cane.

"And you will let your sister speak her mind!"

Helen turned her ire on her mother. "And you'll let Rita fight her own battles for a change!"

This got Helen another whack from Emma's cane. Emma was now furious.

"AND YOU'LL NOT TALK BACK TO ME, YOU DISREPECTFUL INGRATE!"

Emma's outburst got everyones attention.

Helen spat back "Maybe you should stop spoiling Rita while riding roughshod over everyone else!"

Rita sprang to her mother's defence. "She doesn't spoil me. Leave Mom alone!"

Emma said "Thank you, Rita dear".

Helen finally lost her patience. "Dammit, this is how it's always been! Rita does whatever she wants and gets rewarded while me and Amy have always had to fight for even the slightest chance at recognition or approval!"

Emma hissed "Maybe if you and Amy weren't such disappointments!"

After this no one could understand what they are saying as they kept trying to talk over each other. Trent and Jake looked confused while Daria and Jane look embarrassed and Quinn groaned in frustration. The younger Morgendorffer sister closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Quinn finally shouted to no one in particular.

This immediately silenced the battling Barksdales. All eyes were now on a very pissed off Quinn. She directed her full wrath at her mother, grandmother and aunt.

"My God, what the hell is wrong with you people!?! This is Christmas, it's supposed to be a happy time! A time for being together with family and friends and forgetting about all of the petty crap! You three can't even let go of your issues for five freaking minutes!?! Can't you act like civilized human beings for one damn night!?!"

Rita and Helen both looked ashamed while Emma was furious.

The Barksdale matriarch turned toward Daria. "Daria, talk some sense into her! She's not behaving like a proper lady!"

Daria refused. "Way to call the kettle black, grandma. I'm with Quinn on this one. After all, you and Aunt Rita just invited yourselves over. Once here you act like you own the place. A truly proper person wouldn't do that."

Emma raised her cane to strike both of her granddaughters when Helen snatched it away.

"Mom, this is my house and if you want to stay here one minute longer you will start behaving yourself right now. What's it gonna be?"

Outside, a few minutes later...

Rita's white Cadillac sped off into the night taking her and Emma back to Virginia.

Morgendorffer House, Christmas Morning...

Outside it's snowing lightly while inside whole family plus Jane and Trent were opening their presents. First, Jake opened one of his. It's a fishing rod.

"Hey, neato!"

Next, Trent opened one of his. It's a notebook.

"Alright, now I can actually write lyrics down! Cool!"

Now Daria picked up one of hers. The label read To: Daria From: Quinn. Daria unwrapped it and removed the contents from the box. It's a framed photograph. The picture was of five year old Daria sleeping and being cradled by an also sleeping four year old Quinn. Daria was almost moved to tears.

"I remember taking that picture" said Helen. "I found you girls like that and thought it was so adorable that I just had to take a picture."

Daria said "I remember this, I was crying in the middle of the night and Quinn climbed into my bed and tried to cheer me up. Mom, she sang "Baby Of Mine", that lullabye you used to sing us." Daria looked at Quinn. "Where'd you get this?"

Quinn said "I copied it from the original. When we moved here it somehow got mixed up with my things. Whenever we'd have a big fight I'd look at it to remember that we'd at least once gotten along. I thought it would be nice if we both had one. Look back in the box."

Daria looked and reached into the box and pulls out a black cell phone. From her pocket Quinn pull out a similar phone, but hers is pink.

"I got us a national calling plan" said Quinn. "Now we can talk wherever, whenever."

Daria actually hugged Quinn. She's almost moved to tears.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"Merry Christmas, Daria."

Everyone was visibly moved by this gesture.

The street in front of the Morgendorffer House, a few days later...

Jake and Helen waved as the Tank disappeared over the horizon, but Quinn wasn't with them.

The Tank...

Trent was driving Daria and Jane up to Boston. Quinn has tagged along to help Jane move into the dorm at BFAC. 

Music: "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve

The four of them spent the whole drive talking, laughing, and enjoying one anothers company. 

End Episode.

Authors Note  
The picture Quinn gave Daria depicts an event that happened in the fanfic "Now and Then A Tale of Two Sisters" by That Loner Chick.


	7. Intervention

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Intervention"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Morgendorffer House, evening....  
Jake was in the kitchen working on another experimental dish. There were tentacles hanging over the edge of the pot that he is stirring. At this moment, Quinn came in. She saw what her father was doing and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"EWWWW! What's that?"

Jake proudly declared "My latest invention, a mix of Kitchen Sink Stew and boiled Octopus. I call it Calamari a la Jake. I could start my own seafood restaurant with this."

The very idea made Quinn visibly nauseous. At this moment, Helen entered. She saw what Jake was doing and her reaction is similar to Quinn's.

"Jake, what is that?"

Jake explained with even more enthusiasm. "Calamari a la Jake. It's a mix of Kitchen Sink Stew and Boiled Octopus. It's Mm-MMmm good."

Now Helen looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Jake, that looks, sounds and smells simply dreadful. I want you to throw it out this instant."

Jake looked and felt like he was just punched in the gut. "But, Helen.."

Helen gave Jake a look that immediately silenced him.

"Anyway" Helen said, "I should spend more quality time with my family. I'll start by serving a real dinner for tonight."

Quinn and Jake both looked puzzled, which Helen noticed.

Proceeding to explain, Helen said "I'm going to have a much lighter workload for the next three months. Eric has to take 90 days off for...reasons."

"Nose candy?" asked Jake.

Quinn figured out what was going on just as quickly. "Eric's in rehab again, isn't he?"

Helen sighed in both frustration and embarrassment.

"Actually" Quinn continued, "I'm going to see a movie tonight with Lindy. I'll eat something while I'm out."

Helen was simultaneously put off and relieved. Put off because Quinn was just taking off, relieved that she didn't have to suffer the realization that years of workaholism had dulled her cooking skills to the point of being worse than Jake's. "Well, I have three months to catch up. Have fun."

With that, Quinn left.

Playhouse99 Movie Theatre, later that same evening...

Quinn and Lindy emerged from the theatre having just watched a romantic drama called "Seeking Hearts". Lindy was a little drunk. Her walking was wobbly and her speech was somewhat slurred.

"That moovie was so sad" said Lindy. "The way Mike broke Marie's heart by choosing his career before her, jerk."

Quinn rolled her eyes as her friend clearly hadn't been paying attention and her breath reeked of cheap liquor. "Lindy, they got back together at the end. Didn't you see the final scene where they hug and Marie says "Hold me and never let go"? I almost cried tears of joy at that one."

"Uhhh...Oh, Yeah."

With that Lindy got out the keys to her car and almost tripped on the curb.

"Damn curb. Now, where's my car?"

Not this again. Quinn thought as she said "Lindy, maybe I should drive."

Lindy said "Don't be silly, Quinn, I'm still good to...."

Lindy tripped over her own feet and Quinn had to catch her.

"You know, Quinn, maybe you should drive."

She hands Quinn the keys.

Lawndale High, the following Monday...  
Music: "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were in the cafeteria having salad at their usual table. Sandi was not with them because ever since her fight with Quinn she's no longer welcome. Quinn was talking about her weekend.

"...I had to stay the night at Lindy's to keep an eye on her. As if that's not enough, Mom has the next three months off because her boss was using cocaine again."

Tiffany, as usual, latched on to the final sentance. "Buuut...doesn't...coocaine...ruin...yoouurr...nooooosse? Ewwwwww!"

Staying on topic, Quinn said "It's Lindy that I'm worried about. She really con't control her drinking and I don't know what to do about it."

"Quinn, that's terrible" said Stacy. "Although I'm not surprised, I've noticed she has a problem too. Remember that Halloween Party where she got sick?"

Tiffany scrunched her nose. "Stacy...ewwwww!"

Quinn gave Tiffany the kind of look a teacher gives a slow student. She then looked worried again.

"I just don't know what to do. Lindy still doesn't think she has a problem."

Stacy suggested "Ask your sister. Maybe she can give you some advice."

Raft College, that evening...

Daria and a visiting Jane were in the common room at Daria's dorm staring at a TV screen. On the TV screen was a bearded man typing on a keyboard while drinking cheap red wine.

"Meet the man who likes to post depressing drunk messages on the internet. The Whining Wino next on Sick, Sad World!"

Daria commented "They should do one about my roomate."

Jane said ""The Screaming Slut, next on Sick, Sad World." It's got potential."

At this point Daria's cell phone rang. She immediately answered.

"You've reached the ice queen."

On the other end of the line, Quinn said "Daria, I need some advice."

Daria replied "No, I don't know what goes with a tangerine blouse."

Quinn frowned. "Daria, I'm serious."

"Sorry, habit" said Daria. "What's on your mind?"

Quinn asked "Do you remember my friend, Lindy?"

"The one with the drinking problem, yes" Daria replied.

Quinn proceeded to explain what was going on. "She's getting worse. Last weekend we were seeing a movie and she snuck in a flask of whiskey. By the time the movie was over she was so wasted I had to drive her home and stay there over night to keep an eye on her. It's got me worried."

Daria said "From what little I know about addiction, she can't be helped if she refuses to accept that she needs it. I seem to recall you telling me she didn't take it well the first time you tried to get her to realize she has a problem."

Remembering that incident, Quinn said "Yeah, when we made up later on she told me that she sometimes stops for a week when she thinks it's getting out of hand."

This gave Daria an idea. "Okay, she suspects but isn't ready to accept that she has a problem. I suggest you pay her a visit and suggest that she take a week off from the bottle. Beyond that, all you can do is be there for her when she is ready to admit she needs help. Sorry I can't be more helpful but substance abusing friends are unexplored territory for me."

Quinn said "Actually, that's a great idea. Thanks, sis."

With that, both sisters hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Jane.

"Lindy's drinking" said Daria. "It seems to have gotten worse."

Jane looked concerned. Unlike Daria, she'd actually seen just how beholden to the bottle Lindy is.

Lindy's place, the following afternoon...

Quinn and Lindy were sitting at the table. For once, Lindy was drinking Ultra Cola instead of Jack Daniels.

"So, what's on your mind, Quinn?" Lindy asked.

Quinn got right to the point. "About the other night, I think you need to take a break from drinking."

Lindy agreed. "So do I. Hence, soda instead of booze. I haven't had a drop since Friday night."

Quinn was glad to hear this. "So, you've already been sober for four days. That's great!" 

Lindy said "Of course I can go four days without drinking. You know, Mystik Spiral have a gig at the Zon tonight. You wanna go?"

Quinn wasn't sure. "Lindy, are you sure that's a good idea? They serve alcohol."

Lindy instantly grew irritated and defensive.

"Quinn, I don't have a problem. You do."

Hurt by the insinuation, Quinn fired back.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got fired for drinking on the job!"

Lindy let out a frustrated sigh. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you. Your problem is that you're too damn uptight."

The hurt expression on Quinn's face made Lindy calm down. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm not planning to drink before Saturday. I might not even do it then."

Not believing her, Quinn wanted to protest but decides against it. It might start another argument.

"Okay, but you know how I worry. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Now pleasant, Lindy said "I appreciate your concern. So about the show tonight?"

Quinn said "I can't, I have a date tonight." She then looked at her watch. "In fact, I'd better get home and get ready. Catch you later."

"Later, Quinn."

After Quinn walks out of the door Lindy breathed a sigh of relief. She then got up and opened a cabinet. Out of the cabinet Lindy got out a bottle of whiskey.

Might as well pre-game.

She started to drink directly from the bottle.

End Act I

Act II  
The Zon, evening...

Mystik Spiral were on stage. Trent stepped up to the microphone.

"We're Mystik Spiral and this song is called "Drunk on Pain"."

The band starts playing.

"Sleeping with my sister, hit with grandma's cane.  
Feeling the blisters, family life's insane  
There is no love, everyone's to blame  
Intoxicated and numb, wasted on the pain"

The whole band broke into a chorus.

"Drunk on pain, it's never the same  
Drunk on pain, feeling lame  
Drunk on pain, going insane"

As the song continued Lindy was stumbling around in the audience. The glazed eyes and moronic expression on her face showed she wasn't just drunk, she's completely bombed. She immediately leaned on a guy in the audience.

"HEEEEY, STUUD...hic...WANNA GED LAID?"

Before he could respond she grabbed his crotch and tried to kiss him. An angry young woman approached as the song ends.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND, YOU DRUNK-ASS SLUT!"

Lindy angrily turned toward the woman.

"Whoo ya cullink a slud, 'itch?"

Lindy stumbled towards the angry girl and...

"hic...gulp...urp.."

She vomited all over the angry girl. Lindy then threw her arms around another guy who looked very uncomfortable.

"'IS A PAARRRTTYYYYY, OOOOOOOOOOOO...burp.....HOOOOOO!!!"

Meanwhile the bartender was talking to a bouncer while pointing in Lindy's direction. Next, the bouncer went over to Lindy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay, miss, you need to calm down."

Lindy leaned on him.

"Awwwww...Lighn up...yer cuuuuute!"

Unimpressed, the bouncer grabbed Lindy by the arm and dragged her toward the exit.

Outside, a few seconds later..

Lindy was immediately shoved out the door.

"...and stay out!" the bouncer barked before slamming the door shut.

Dusting herself off, Lindy said "Jurk".

Lindy began to make her way home, stumbling along the street. She's struggling to walk or even stand up straight. Lindy made it about one block before passing out.

Lindy's place, later...  
Everything is pitch black until...

"Lindy?"

The sound of Quinn's voice caused Lindy to open her eyes and see that she's now on the couch at her place.

"Quinn, wha happen'?"

With concern in her voice a very worried Quinn explained "Trent called me on my cell and told me what happened. I cut my date short to look for you and found you passed out on Dega Street."

Lindy wasn't sure what felt worse, the hangover or the fact that Quinn had to literally pull her off the street. "S'rry, y'kno', 'bout th' date."

Quinn said "Don't be, he was a dud. He actually wanted to split the bill at Chez Pierre, the loser."

Lindy giggled until she saw Quinn's expression turn deadly serious.

"Lindy, you promised me you wouldn't drink this week!" Quinn said with disappointment and hurt in her voice.

Lindy said "I know, but I figured if you didn't know I could let go just for tonight."

Quinn's expression becomes very stern. "Dammit, Lindy, you do have a problem! You can't even stay off the bottle for a whole week! Tell me the truth, is this your first drink since last Friday or have you just been trying to hide it from me?"

Lindy now had a guilty expression on her face. "I've had a drink every night this week" she admitted. "But this is the first time since Friday that I went overboard, I swear."

Quinn now looks both hurt and angry. "For crying out loud, Lindy, you need help!"

Lindy became angry at this point. "Hey, what I do when you're not around is none of your business! Stop telling me how to live my life!"

Quinn said "Lindy, you're my friend. I'm trying to help you."

Lindy barked "I don't need help, especially from you!" She then points to the door. "Leave, now!"

Quinn looked ready to protest but decided against it. She sighed and left.

Morgendorffer house, the following morning...

Quinn was sitting alone on the living room couch and looked miserable. Helen and Jake walked by and noticed.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Helen asked.

Unsure how to answer, Quinn said "It's nothing."

Jake and Helen sat on each side of Quinn.

Jake said "You can tell us sweetie." His expression grew angry as he leapt to his own conclusion. "Did your date get fresh with you? Trying to touch my little girl, I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

Helen immediately calmed her husband down. "Settle down, Jake!"

Jake snapped out of it. Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's my friend, Lindy" Quinn admitted. "She has a drinking problem. I had to cut my date short last night because I found her passed out in the middle of the street. We took her to her place and I stayed until she woke up to make sure she was alright. I tried to talk to her about her drinking and she got angry and kicked me out."

"I see" said Helen as memories of all the times she had to help someone through a bad trip back at the commune surfaced.

Quinn said "I'm worried about her. I'm scared something might happen. I mean, what if I hadn't found her when I did? Who knows what could've happened to her? I can't always be there to protect her from herself."

Helen was pleasantly surprised by Quinn's empathy. "You're really concerned for your friend. I'm proud of you."

Quinn gave her mother a puzzled expression. "You are?"

Helen said "Of course, it shows a lot of maturity and growth. I'd like to help. Do you know what an intervention is?"

Quinn shook her head.

Helen explained "It's when a bunch of friends confront someone with a substance abuse problem. They basically get the person to recognize they have a problem by explaining how it has affected each and every one. We recently did it at the office after Eric's latest cocaine relapse."

Quinn appears to think this over.

Quinn's room, later...

Quinn dialed a number on her phone. On the other end of the line, Lindy answered.

"Hello?"

Quinn took a deep breath to steel her resolve. "Hi, Lindy. It's Quinn. Look, about the other night, I'm sorry for getting in your face. I was just worried."

Lindy admitted "I wanted to talk to you about that too. I shouldn't have lied and broken my promise. You had every right to be upset, I'm sorry."

"I know" said Quinn. "I just worry about you."

Lindy said "I know and I appreciate it. Look, I still don't think I have a problem. I'll prove it. Let's do something tonight, something that doesn't involve alcohol."

Quinn said "That's another reason I'm calling. Remember last spring when we saw that movie, "A Kiss Before Heaven"? I rented it from Lackluster and wondered if you'd like to come over tonight and watch it."

Lindy bought this. "Sounds fun. What time?"

"Any time after seven will work" said Quinn.

"Seven it is" said Lindy. "I'll see you then."

"See you then, Lindy. Bye."

"Bye, Quinn."

They both hung up. Quinn now looks nervous.

God, I hope I'm doing the right thing.

Morgendorffer House, that evening...  
Music: "I'm Slim Shady" by Eminem

Lindy's car pulled up to the curb. Lindy shut off the engine and got out. She walked up to the door and rang the bell. Helen answers.

"Hello, Lindy."

"Hi, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

"Please, call me Helen. Come on in."

Lindy was led by Helen to the living room and immediately found herself surrounded by Quinn, Jake, Trent, Stacy and Tiffany. Helen stood between Lindy and the exit looking ready to stop her if she tries to run. Quinn got right in Lindy's face. Her expression was deadly serious.

"Lindy" said Quinn, "we all need to have a talk with you".

Lindy gulped as she realized that she'd scheduled her own intervention.

End Act II

Act III  
Morgendorffer House, evening...  
Music: "U Know What's Up" by Darnell Jones

In the living room Lindy was face to face with a stern looking Quinn while Helen stood behind her. Seated in the living room were Jake, Trent, Stacy and Tiffany. Lindy looks very angry.

"You set me up! You two faced little..."

"Don't you dare even go there!" Helen barked.

Lindy said "Hey, you can't keep me here. I'm leaving!"

Lindy turned to walk on out the door, only to have her path blocked by Helen.

"You're not going anywhere until you've heard what we have to say!"

Helen folded her arms and had a very stern expression on her face. Lindy turned around to see Quinn posed in exactly the same manner.

"Lindy, you need to listen to us" said Quinn. "You think I enjoy doing this? This is for your own good." Quinn points to an empty chair. "Have a seat."

Lindy looked hesitant.

"NOW!" Quinn barked.

Spoken like a true daughter of Helen. Lindy sighed and took a seat. Helen and Quinn join her.

Helen asked "Who'd like to start?"

"I will" said Stacy.

She pulled out a piece of paper where she's written down what she wants to say.

"Lindy, I was shocked and embarrassed by your conduct at Sandi's Halloween Party. You showed up already drunk and after arriving you broke into Mrs. Griffin's liquor cabinet and kept drinking. You got so drunk that you vomited all over me. My costume was ruined. Later, when you passed out me and Tiffany had to carry you to the sofa so you could sleep it off."

Lindy just folded her arms and let out an angry "urmph".

"Thank you, Stacy" said Helen. "Tiffany?"

Tiffany pulled out a card and spoke.

"Alcohoool...haaas...caloriees...aarren't...yoou...aaafraid...yoou'lll...geeet...faaat?"

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Anything else, Tiffany?" asked Quinn with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Yeeesss...thaank...youu...aannd...Goodd...bleessss."

Helen looked nervous while Quinn and Stacy looked embarrassed.

"Um...Let's move on" said Helen. "Trent?"

Trent read his card. "You seem pretty cool, Lindy. When you get drunk, not so much. At my band's last gig I saw you in the audience. You were so smashed that you were throwing yourself at every guy in the place and picked a fight with a girl. The manager, who has an everything goes attitude, had to have one of the bouncers throw you out. I was embarrassed to know you at that point."

In a catty tone, Lindy replied "Says the stoner musician who's incapable of holding down a steady job."

"Lindy!" said Helen in a harsh tone.

Lindy growled "What, I can't defend myself?"

Quinn explained "We're not attacking you, we're trying to help you by being honest."

"You want honest" Lindy snapped. "Fine, I'll be honest. Trent, you are a lazy bum with no future. How's that for honest?"

Trent looked a little hurt.

"Whoa, that's just cruel."

Helen proceeded to speak her mind. "Lindy, I happen to know that you were drunk when we had you over for thanksgiving. You drank two whole bottles of Caberet Sauvignon and spent the whole night speaking gibberish. I don't think I'd ever seen Quinn so embarrassed."

Lindy was having no more of this and decided to continue firing back.

"You're one to talk. You work 90 hour weeks in an obssessive quest to make partner at that law firm and accuse me of being an alcoholic. You're the biggest workaholic I've ever met." She then turns her venom on Jake. "Or you, constantly ranting about your abusive father and how he threw you in military school when you were eleven. Complaining about being bullied by instructors and the other cadets. My dad ran out on me and my mom when I was three years old. In high school I was the weirdo art geek that no one liked. I didn't have any friends until college. Oh, poor little Jakey's daddy didn't love him, boo-hoo. MY DAD ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS JUST A BABY AND MY MOM IS A RAGING ALCOHOLIC WHO ONLY PAYS FOR ME TO GO TO COLLEGE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT ME AROUND!!!!"

Quinn said "Lindy, please, you need to calm down."

Lindy shot back "And you need to stop butting in. Quinn Morgendorffer, the princess of perfection. Little Miss "I'm the whole package"." She mockingly immitated Quinn's voice. ""I'm sooo perfect. I'm beautiful, smart, nice and popular. Everybody loves me. All the guys wanna date me and all the girls wanna be me." Newsflash, Quinn, NOBODY'S PERFECT!!"

Struggling to remain calm, Quinn said "I never said you had to be perfect! This isn't about that, it's about you destroying yourself. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm doing this because I care, we all do. I'm afraid that if you keep going like this you'll get hurt or possibly even killed. I don't want my next party to be your funeral."

Lindy said nothing. The look on her face indicates that Quinn may have just gotten through to her. Quinn sees this and presses on.

"Lindy, put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if I was doing something to myself that could wreck my life or even kill me?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing" Lindy muttered under her breath.

"What's that?" said Quinn. "I didn't hear you."

Lindy shouted "I SAID I'D PROBABLY BE DOING THE SAME THING YOU'RE DOING, ALRIGHT!" after this, she calms down. "You're right, okay. I do have a drinking problem. I wish I could solve it but I can't. I'm in my last semester of college, about to start my career. I can't spend three months in rehab. I can't even afford rehab, I don't have insurance."

Quinn explained "No one said you had to go to rehab. You need to either control your drinking or stop altogether. You've admitted you have a problem, you know how we feel about it, the rest is up to you."

Lindy looked very uncertain.

"I have to do some serious thinking."

She got up and ran out of the house, almost in tears.

Lindy's place, that night...

Lindy was sitting alone at the table. On the table was a fresh bottle of whiskey. It's open but Lindy hasn't drunk any yet. She just stares at the bottle, lost in her thoughts.

Quinn's right, they all are. But what can I do? I can't just put my life on hold.

She continued to stare at the bottle. She sighed and took the bottle in her hand. She's about to take a swig when she stops. She put the bottle back down.

All my college friends drink. Why should I be any different?

Looking more determined, she once again picked up the bottle. She brought it to her lips but hesitated again. Once more she put the bottle down.

I am different. They don't get so drunk that they get themselves thrown out of clubs. None of my friends sneak whiskey into movie theatres or drink screwdrivers when they're supposed to be working. They all drink their fill and that's it. I keep going until I pass out.

Lindy was now visibly disgusted with herself. She picked up the bottle once more but this time walked over to the kitchen sink with it. She stared at the sink. Next, she looked at the bottle.

I feel like complete shit. She looks more intently at the bottle. I could make it go away. I could have a drink right now and feel good about myself again. The pain, the guilt, it could all go away. I could be happy again.

She brings the bottle to her lips and is about to take a swig when...

"What would you do if I was doing something to myself that could wreck my life or kill me?" 

She puts the bottle back down.

I feel terrible. What am I doing?

She continued to stare at the bottle, it's just too tempting.

Dammit.

She brought the bottle to her lips, held it there for a second, and made her choice. She poured the whiskey down the drain.

Lawndale High, evening...  
Music: "What's My Age Again" by Blink-182

There was a sign on one of the classroom doors that says "Alcoholics Anonymous Meeting". Inside the classroom a bunch of people, including Lindy and Quinn, were introducing themselves to each other. Lindy stands up.

"My names Lindy Wilson, and I'm an alcoholic. I was so far gone that I was always getting drunk, in class, at work, even watching a movie. It was so bad my friends recently had to stage an intervention. I'm now three days sober and want to continue in my sobriety."

"Welcome, Lindy" said the whole group.

Now Quinn stood up.

"My name's Quinn Morgendorffer but I'm not an alcoholic. In fact, I don't even drink. I was the one who staged Lindy's intervention and I'm now here as a show of support to my friend. I will respect group confidentiality and anything said here will remain here, I promise. I just came to remind Lindy that she doesn't have to go through this alone."

The group all talk among themselves for a second before nodding their approval at Quinn.

"Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn sat down while Lindy smiled.

Outside, later...

The meeting was over. Several of the people have remained to chat. Lindy can be seen talking to some while Quinn keeps a respectful distance. The AA member who chaired the meeting, a slim man in his early forties, approaches Quinn.

"Excuse me, Quinn."

"Yeah."

The man said "I just wanted to say that I hope this has been educational. You must really care about Lindy."

Quinn said "She's my friend, of course I care."

The AA chair said "Not everyone goes the extra mile for their friends. You're one of a kind."

Quinn explained "Actually, my sister's the same way. She doesn't have many friends but she'd do anything for the few she does have."

The chair said "I hope Lindy realizes how lucky she is to have a friend like you. I'll see you around."

Quinn smiled at his praise.

Morgendorffer House, evening...

Quinn and Lindy sitting on the couch all misty eyed. They're both in their pajamas because Lindy is staying over for the night. They'd just watched a tear jerker.

"Watching movies sober does make a difference. This was sooo moving."

"See, you don't need a drink to enjoy "A Kiss Before Heaven"."

In reality Lindy was bored out of her mind. However, she accepted the fact that happiness is forever beyond her reach and all she can do is fake it. She decided to use that to give Quinn an important piece of advice.

Finally, Lindy said "Don't ever drink, Quinn. Once you become addicted to a substance you lose the ability to feel good without it."

"Lindy," said Quinn, "That can't possibly be true."

"It is," Lindy sighed. "I have to learn that true happiness is something I'll never experience."

Quinn was visibly saddened by this. "Why'd you tell me this?"

Lindy said "So you won't fall into that trap. I'm doomed to be miserable no matter what but you don't have an addiction. It's not too late for you."

"I see," said Quinn with a frown on her face. 

End Episode.

Author's Note

The original ending was more hopeful. Problem is that since I quit drinking I've come to understand that there is no light at the end of the tunnel and genuine happines is no longer an option. I'm learning how to function in a state of perpetual misery. That's the unfortunate truth. Once you're hooked on something you have to either keep using or resign yourself to perpetual misery.


	8. Quinn's Addition

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Quinn's Addition"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale High, day...

Ms. Barch was giving a lecture on mating habits in the animal kingdom.

"So, class, while most non-animal lifeforms reproduce asexually most of the animal kingdom engages in sexual reproduction."

The class, including Quinn and Stacy, giggled. Ms. Barch took offense to this.

"Oh, Sure, you think it's funny now! Let's see how funny you think it is when after 22 long-suffering years of giving him all of your love and devotion he jilts you for A BARELY LEGAL STRIPPER!!!!!"

Ms. Barch took a few breaths to calm herself down. Afterward, she continued.

"Now, there are two types of sexual relationships: monogamous and poligamous. Which is the most common in the animal kingdom?"

No one answered.

Ms. Barch angrily said "So, I'm just a broken record to you, am I?" She began to beat the desk with her yard stick on each word. "That's....What...HE...SAID!!!!"

She took two more breaths. After this, she picked a student to answer the question.

"Quinn?"

"Polygamy" said the teen.

Ms. Barch smiled. "That's right. In most species the male role is limited to impregnating the female. Only in herd and pack animals do males play a role in raising offspring. In all other species the male mates with the female and then moves on. Just like my WORTHLESS JERK OF AN EX-HUSBAND. TWENTY-TWO YEARS FOR NOTHING!!! AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The bell mercifully rang, snapping her out of her man-hating rant.

"We'll continue tomorrow."

The whole class filed out, the boys doing so in a very uncomfortable hurry. As Quinn and Stacy walk out...

"Stacy" said Ms. Barch, "I need to speak with you privately for a moment."

Quinn and Stacy exchanged worried looks.

Pizza King, evening...  
Music: "Without Me" by Eminem

Quinn and Lindy sharing a whole veggie pizza while sitting across from each other in a booth.

"Sorry Stacy couldn't make it" said Quinn. "She hasn't felt good since Ms. Barch kept her after class today."

Lindy asked "You think it's her grades?"

"I don't think so" said Quinn. "Even before the Fashion Club broke up she's been trying. She's been all A's and B's this year."

Lindy said "She'll probably tell us when she's ready. Anyway, tonight's a special occasion. As of today I'm two weeks sober."

"Lindy, that's great." 

"I have you to thank. I just wish I could do something for you in return." And not be overcome with jealousy whenever I see someone have a drink. Thank God I have Quinn, otherwise I wouldn't have any friends anymore. Fortunately, Lindy could do things to keep Quinn around.

Quinn chose to disregard the bitter tone in Lindy's voice. She knew Lindy was doomed to spend her life in a perpetual state of longing. "Not having to worry about you is reward enough." I just wish I could cure your never ending misery.

Lindy said "Still, I'd like to do something more. I'm taking a freshman class as an elective this semester to get some extra credit hours. On of the freshmen is a cute guy I think you'd like."

"Lindy, I really don't do blind dates."

Lindy said "Relax, I won't set you up with a dud. He's definetly a step up from the brain dead pretty boys you usually go with. I could introduce you two. Maybe you'll hit it off."

Quinn thinks it over.

"What did you have in mind?"

Lindy said "We'll meet up at my place. I'll introduce you two and you have your date. Later on you can tell me how it went." It'll give me a reason not to get loaded in the meantime.

Quinn thought it over for a few seconds. Might as well give it a shot. If he's a cute guy with a brain this could be promising. "Okay, I'm in."

Lindy said "Great, how's Saturday sound?"

"Works for me."

Lindy's place, Saturday evening...

Lindy was hanging out with a dolled up and nervous Quinn. Quinn was wearing a white blouse and black pants and her hair wass styled in a ponytail.

Quinn was nervous because as much of a serial dater as she is this was her first time going in completely blind. "Are you sure this guy is okay?"

Lindy said "Relax, I'd never set you up if I didn't think there was real potential."

The doorbell rang and Lindy got up to answer. She looks through the peep hole.

"He's here."

She opened the door and let Quinn's date in. This guy had short blond hair and a surfer tan. He's immaculately dressed. Quinn's jaw almost dropped when she saw him.

Whoa, major cute guy alert!

Lindy said "Quinn, I'd like you to meet your date, Dan Hicks. Dan, this is my friend, Quinn Morgendorffer."

Dan reached out to shake Quinn's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Quinn."

Quinn shook his hand and blushed slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Dan. So what are we doing tonight?"

Dan smiled warmly as he said "I thought I'd take you to Sorrentino's for dinner. After that, ladies choice."

Cute and a gentleman. I like where this is going Quinn thought as she said "Sounds great."

With that they headed to the door. Dan held it open for her.

"Ladies first."

Quinn smiled. A college man instead of a high school boy. This has REAL potential.

Sorrentino's Italian Restaurant...  
Music: "I Don't Like Anyone" by Dream

The dinning area had the same kind of Southern Italian decor as Carraba's. Quinn and Dan were seated across from each other at a table in the center. They are both clearly having a nice time as Dan told Quinn about himself.

"...So I gave him a pep talk about being confident and he asked her out. They've been together three months now."

Quinn looked at him with the kind of wide eyed look one normally associates with Stacy.

"Wow, that's so cool! You actually help people feel good about themselves. I like that."

Dan smiled. "Well, enough about me. Tell me a little about yourself."

Quinn said "Well, I'm a Senior at Lawndale High, but I guess Lindy already told you that. I'm also tutoring our former quarterback who has to repeat his senior year. It's tough going but we're making progress."

"Pretty and smart, I like that."

Quinn blushed. Dan noticed but said nothing.

Quinn went on. "I'm almost a little embarrassed about it now but I was also Vice President of the Fashion Club for three years. We disbanded at the end of last year after deciding it was kinda stupid."

Dan notices she's embarrassed. "Don't worry, I can tell that you're more than some fashionista. What are your plans for the future?"

"College" said Quinn. "I'm hoping to get into Pepperhill, but I sometimes wonder if I should go to college someplace closer to home."

"Why's that?" Dan asked.

Quinn said "Well, I originally wanted to go to Pepperhill because it's a party school in California. I guess that makes less sense to me now than it did two years ago. Also, all of my friends and family are on the East Coast." 

"Any brothers or sisters?"

Quinn said "One sister, Daria. She goes to Raft in Boston. If I stayed in the Northeast we'd have more chances to make up for lost time."

Dan gave her a puzzled look.

Seeing this, Quinn explained "We didn't get along a lot of the time we were growing up. We're actually friends now. I just wish we'd always had that kind of relationship."

Dan smiled reassuringly. "I understand. I had a similar relationship with my brother, Andrew. We're good buddies now but hated each other as kids."

Quinn smiled. He gets it.

Lindy's building, later that night....

Dan's car pulls up in front of the building. He is driving and Quinn's in the passenger seat.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time, Dan."

"Me too" Dan replied.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat as she said "We should do this again. How does Tuesday night sound?"

Dan said "It's a date."

Dan stepped out of the car and went around. He opened the passenger side door and let Quinn out. They then walked to the front door.

"Well, goodnight, Dan."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

He smiled and left. As she watched him drive off Quinn has a thought.

Did I just make the first move?

Lindy's place, a few seconds later...

Lindy was watching TV when Quinn came in. Lindy looks up and notices that Quinn is on cloud nine.

"Looks like the date went well."

Beaming, Quinn said "It was great, we have so much in common. We're getting together again on Tuesday."

Lindy smiled. "I knew you'd hit it off."

Morgendorffer house, the next day...  
Music: "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

Quinn was in her room reading a book when the phone rang. Quinn picked it up.

"Hello."

A very worried looking Stacy was on the other end of the line.

"OHMYGOD! Quinn, it's Stacy. I need you to come over now! It's....." She starts to hyperventilate.

Worried, Quinn said "Stacy, calm down! I'll be right over."

End Act I

Act II  
Rowe house, afternoon...

Quinn was in Stacy's room sitting on the bed while Stacy paced nervously.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" asked Quinn. "I haven't seen you this nervous since Sandi stopped hanging out with us."

Frantic, Stacy explained what's going on. "Quinn, when Ms. Barch wanted to see me after school it was to give me a package. She read my interview with Kevin from a few months back. She told me that the grade fixing for student atheletes was just the tip of the iceberg. When I got home I opened the package. What I found shocked me. I need your advice. I don't know what to do."

Quinn reassured her best friend. "It's all right, Stacy. What was in the package?"

Shaking, Stacy said "Quinn, please, before I show you swear on our friendship that you won't tell anyone!"

"But, Stacy..."

"JUST SWEAR!"

Stacy was almost in tears at this point.

Quinn said "I swear on our friendship I won't tell anyone."

Relieved, Stacy pulled a manila colored package out from under her bed. She opened it and shows the contents to Quinn. The package contained both audio and video cassettes. Next, Stacy took one of the audio tapes to her radio. She put the cassette in the tape deck and pressed play.

On the recording, the voice of Leonard Lamm was heard saying "Well, thank you for letting us continue dispite the recent controversy."

Next was Ms. Li's voice saying "Your welcome, Mr. Lamm. Now, about my..ahem...compensation?"

"Of course. Here's your monthly $1,000.00 fee." 

At this point Stacy pressed stop. Quinn was visibly shocked. She knew Ms. Li was not very ethical, but accepting bribes was something she never expected.

Stacy said "There are several tapes of these kinds of conversations. Let me show you what the videos show."

Stacy placed one of the video tapes into the VCR/DVD player and pressed play. On the TV screen was surveilence camera footage from the school. A safe that is clearly marked "school funds" was on the TV screen. Ms. Li approached the safe and took a quick look to see that no one is watching. She then opens the safe and takes a lot of money out. After this, Stacy pressed stop.

Stacy proceeded to explain "The time stamps on the videos go all the way back to 1989. Ms. Li has been stealing from the school longer than we've been there." 

Quinn said "Stacy, you need to give this stuff to the police, or run the story in the Lowdown."

Stacy gulped "I can't run it in the Lowdown, Ms. Li will see to it the story never sees the light of day. If I go to the police the whole school will trun against me. I want to do the right thing, I really do, but I'm scared."

Quinn made a suggestion. "Have you considered doing it anonymously? Mail it to the district attorney's office. I can give you the address."

Stacy asked "How do you know the DA's address?"

"Duh, my mom's a lawyer."

Stacy looked thoughtful.

Dan's car driving down the street, evening...  
Song: "Take Me Home Tonight" by Eddie Money

Dan was driving while Quinn was in the passenger seat. They're on their way home from date number two.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time tonight, Dan."

"Me too, Quinn" said Dan. "You're definetly worth getting to know."

Quinn blushed. "Thanks."

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Morgendorffer House.

"So?" asked Quinn.

Dan said "I wanna see you again, if you're interested."

Quinn smiled. "I'm very interested. How does Friday night sound?"

"Sure" said Dan. "Dinner and a movie?"

Quinn said "Dinner, a movie and the possibility of us being officially boyfriend and girlfriend when it's over."

Dan grinned at this. He could tell that Quinn's into him. They looked into each others eyes.

I wander if this is how Daria felt when she first kissed Tom? Quinn silently asked herself.

Dan, meanwhile, thought Dan, you are so in the zone. You've played your cards well.

They move closer. They were about to kiss when Quinn suddenly pulled back. Dan looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Quinn opted for letting her guard down and being honest. "Sorry, this is all moving so fast. I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Quinn" Dan reassured. "It's just a kiss, no further."

This made Quinn feel better, but she still feels a sudden need to slow down. Dan noticed this and backed off.

"Maybe your right. We should save it for later."

Quinn visibly feels better.

"Maybe next date" she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

He watched her get out and walk to her house. So close he thought. Won't be long 'til I get it in, though.

Quinn's room, a short time later...

Quinn was talking on her pink cell phone.

"Daria, it's Quinn. I need your advice."

On the other end of the line, Daria asked "What's on your mind, Quinn?"

"It's about relationships."

Daria was more than a little surprised. "I thought you were the expert there, not me."

"This is different" said Quinn. "This isn't some guy I'm stringing along for presents or popularity points. This could actually be the real thing."

"Who's the unfortunate guy?"

Quinn said "His name's Dan. He's smart, nice, handsome and we just seem to click so well."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Daria. "It sounds like you hit dating gold."

Quinn said "That's just it, he seems too perfect. What if we decide to go steady and it turns out he's a total jerk? The reason I never get serious with anyone is because I'm afraid something like that will happen."

Daria took a few seconds to wrap her head around the fact that Quinn wanted dating advice from her before speaking. "If it turns out that he's not what he seems you break up and move on. Yes, it hurts, but there's no point in extending a doomed relationship past the sell by date. My best advice is to give him a chance. If it works, great. If it doesn't, move on. We're so young that we'll most likely not meet the one for quite some time. At least this way you get some practice for when you do."

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, sis."

Daria said "Don't mention it...Ever."

Quinn giggled. Same old Daria.

Lindy's place, late afternoon...  
Music: "Secrets" by Madonna

Lindy was on the phone with one of her college classmates. Her expression is one of shock.

"WHAT!?!...Why didn't you tell me!?...I need to tell Quinn right away...because I set them up...she's my friend..."

The doobell rang.

"That must be her. Sarah, I'll call you back."

She hangs up and heads to open the door. It's Quinn, who Lindy immediately lets in.

"Hey, Lindy" said the very excited Quinn. "I just wanted to thank you in person. Dan's a great guy."

Lindy looked guilty, but Quinn was too excited to notice.

"Um, Quinn, about him.."

Quinn interrupted. "He's great! You really can pick 'em."

Lindy gulped with dread. "Uh, Yeah. You see...well..."

Just then Quinn saw the time. "Damn, I'm gonna be late! I'm meeting Dan tonight for dinner and a movie. If this goes as well as the first two dates I'll officially have a boyfriend when it's over. Wish me luck!"

Before Lindy could say anything, Quinn was out the door. Lindy immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, AA. My name is Lindy, I need to talk to my sponsor....It's an emergency."

End Act II

Act III  
Lawndale post office, evening...

A very nervous Stacy was holding the package that she recieved from Ms. Barch. It has been resealed. The label reads:

Lawndale County DA Office  
127 Allen St.  
Lawndale, MD

Stacy had an unsure expression on her face.

Should I do this? What if I get in trouble? What if Ms. Li finds out I exposed the corruption?

She continued to look thoughtful, then started to look less nervous.

Still, Ms. Li is stealing from the school and taking bribes. Like Quinn said, I have to do the right thing.

Stacy walked up to the counter. She's made her decision.

Playhouse 99 Movie theatre, evening...

Quinn and Dan walked out of the theatre holding hands.

"What did you think of the movie?" Dan asked.

Quinn said "It was a bit of a disappointment. They relied way too much on special effects to make up for a weak plot."

"Yeah, the story was pretty lame." Dan now looked fondly at Quinn. "The company made up for it, though."

Quinn smiled. "That's so sweet."

They look into each others eyes.

"I really like you" said Dan. 

They lean in and their embrace turns into a kiss. The kiss lingers until...

"DAN, WHAT THE HELL!?!"

This startled both Dan and Quinn. They pulled apart and took a step back.

"GAH! ASHLEY!" said a startled Dan.

Standing there was group of girls who appear to be 18 and 19. The angry one was an olive skinned girl with dark hair held in a ponytail. Her name is Ashley.

"Dammit, Dan, I have a girls night out and catch you making out with some tramp!"

Ashley's remark made Quinn angry.

"HEY! Don't call me a tramp. Who the hell are you anyway?"

Ashley got right in the redhead's face. "I'm Ashley, Dan's girlfriend."

Quinn gasped in shock. She then turned her ire on Dan.

"I thought you were single! Is this true?"

Dan was very nervous as he was now totally busted.

"Um...well...you see...uh...well..."

Quinn grew impatient. "Answer me!"

"Well...it's complicated" Dan stammered.

Ashley barked "No it isn't, I just caught you cheating on me!"

Quinn was now furious. She got in Dan's face to give him one hell of an ass chiewing. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE TOO GOOD TOO BE TRUE! SO, I WAS JUST SOME GIRL YOU WERE GONNA CHEAT WITH!! You've been playing me this whole time, havent you?"

Dan said nothing but looked like a kid who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"HAVEN'T YOU!?!" Quinn demanded.

Dan let out a resigned sigh knowing that he's totally busted. "I...I have."

Quinn slapped him so hard he staggered back a few steps.

"JERK!"

Quinn then walked over to Ashley.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

Ashley was understanding.

"That's alright. Looks like he played both of us."

The two of them then lookd at Dan, who was now terrified. Quinn slapped him again.

"Bastard!"

Ashley punched him in the gut.

"Loser!"

Scene 3  
Lindy's place...  
Music: "Misled" by Kool and the Gang

Lindy was nervously reading a book when the doorbell rang. She got up and answered. The door opened to reveal a very pissed off Quinn. Lindy looks crestfallen

"You heard."

"Was this all your idea of a sick joke?" asked Quinn in an accusing tone.

Lindy explained "Quinn, I didn't know when I fixed you two up. I'd just found out when you came by earlier. I tried to tell you but you were too excited to let me get a word in."

Quinn's expression immediately softened. Lindy let her in and closed the door behind her.

As they sat down on the couch Quinn asked "So, when you arranged that first date you didn't know he already had a girlfriend?"

"I swear to God I didn't know. I never would've fixed you up with him if I did. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted" said Quinn. "How'd you find out?"

Lindy explained "One of the girls in our class called to ask about an upcoming exam. I mentioned you and Dan and then she told me the truth about him. Apparently Dan's a huge player. He's always charming girls out of their clothes and strings along more than one girlfriend at a time. God, I'm so stupid!"

Quinn felt bad for getting angry at Lindy before. "You're not stupid, you just made a mistake." She then looks sad and thoughtful. "I guess this is karma biting me in the ass."

Lindy had a questioning look on her face, which Quinn noticed.

Quinn proceeded to explain what she meant by her last comment. "What Dan did to me I've been doing to guys for years. I was always stringing them along to inflate my ego. I used my sex appeal to make guys do things for me. I'd dangle the possibility of a relationship just to get gifts and favors. Dan played me because he wanted sex. I knew this was too good to be true. I know how guys think and have used that to my advantage. I guess I just wanted to believe Dan was different so badly that I ignored all of the signals."

Lindy smiled reassuringly. "Quinn, you're not a bad person. You're just young and still learning. But maybe this is a sign. You just turned 18, maybe this is Gods way of telling you it's time to grow up."

Quinn, obviously feeling better, smiled.

"Thanks, Lindy."

Lindy said "If anyone deserves to be punished, it's me. I never should've set you up with him. When I found out the truth I felt so bad I almost had a relapse."

Quinn looks worried, which Lindy notices.

"Don't worry, I called my AA sponsor. He reminded me that I'd be in better shape to help you sober."

Quinn said "Lindy, you're only four years older than me. You're still learning too."

Now Lindy smiled.

"Touche, Quinn."

Lawndale High, morning...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were walking to class. Quinn was telling them about the horrible date.

"So the guy turned out to be a total jerk."

Stacy said "Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"Yeaahh...reeeal...sooorrrryyyy" added Tiffany.

"Don't be" said Quinn. "Now that I know what he's really like I wonder what I even saw in him in the first place."

They reach one classromm, which Tiffany entered.

"IIIII'llll...seeee...yoooou...neeeext...period."

"Later" said Quinn.

Stacy said "See you around, Tiffany."

Now that it's just Quinn and Stacy Quinn decides to talk about Stacy's moral dilemma.

"So, Stacy, about what you showed me the other day?"

Stacy said "I took your advice and mailed it annonymously."

Quinn said "I wonder what'll happen next."

The girls stop and gasp as they round the corner to find Ms. Li's office is surrounded by cops. The door swings open and they see Ms. Li in handcuffs.

"You can't do this" said Ms. Li. "I AM Lawndale High!"

One of the cops said "Angela Li, you're under arrest for multiple counts of embezzlement, conspiricy and obstruction of justice. " 

The cops try to read Ms. Li her rights as she's being dragged away.

The whole time, Ms. Li barked "You can't do this to me! I'll have your badges for this! Let me go, dammit!"

Everyone looked astounded. Stacy smiled but only Quinn noticed. She put her hand on Stacy's shoulder to let her know that she's proud of her.

End Episode.

Authors notes

You have just witnessed a turning point for both characters. Quinn has recieved a taste of her own medicine and emerged a better person for it. Stacy has grown more of a backbone....and had the pleasure of seeing Ms. Li FINALLY get hers.


	9. The Legend Of Mad Dog Morgendorffer

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"The Legend of Mad Dog Morgendorffer"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale High, day...

Mr. DeMartino was standing in front of his class giving a lecture.

"Now, class, despite recent EVENTS leaving the school without an ADMINISTRATION we still have to teach. So I'm sorry to DISAPPOINT YOU if you were hoping summer would start THREE MONTHS EARLY."

The class groaned. DeMartino continued.

"As for todays LESSON, we will focus on WARFARE. Specifically the EFFECT it has on those who have SEEN IT, a hardship I myself endured as an INFANTRYMAN IN VIETNAM. For your ASSIGNMENT I want you to write a biographical ESSAY about a decorated combat veteran."

Kevin raised his hand.

"Yes, Kevin."

Kevin asked "What do animal doctors have to do with war?"

Before Mr. DeMartino could answer (or lose his shit) Quinn tapped Kevin's shoulder.

"That's a veterinarian, Kevin. A veteran is someone who was in the military."

DeMartino said "Thank you, Miss Morgendorffer."

Quinn smiled. Sandi, for once, doesn't stare daggers at her but rather just hangs her own head looking miserable.

School Cafeteria, later...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany sat at the popular table. Sandi was not there because she is still not on good speaking terms with any of them.

Quinn was talking about her history assignment. "...so now I have to write about the life of a war hero."

"I...pityyy...yoouu" said Tiffany.

Stacy asked "So, do you know who you're gonna write about?"

Quinn said "My grandfather, Adam Morgendorffer. He was a veteran of both World War II and Korea. I've always wanted to know how he got the nickname Mad Dog."

Tiffany said ""Mad Dog"...sooo...he...haad...raaabies?"

Stacy and Quinn gave Tiffany a look of pity. Stacy then turned to Quinn.

"Why not ask him?" said Stacy.

Quinn said "I can't. He died before I was born, right after my parents got married. I'll have to talk to Grandma Ruth."

Stacy now had an idea. "I can look him up on the internet, maybe I'll find something you can use."

Quinn smiled. "Stacy, you're the best."

Morgendorffer House, afternoon...

Quinn was at her desk with pen and paper while she's on the phone.

"Hi, Grandma Ruth. It's Quinn."

On the other end of the line, Ruth Morgendorffer smiled as she said "Why, Quinn, what a lovely surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Quinn said "For school I have to write an essay about a decorated war veteran. I need to ask some questions about Grandpa Adam."

Ruth was a little uncomfortable. "I'll try my best to answer but you must understand that he never talked about his wartime experiences."

"That's okay" said Quinn. "I'm trying to cover all aspects of his life. What can you tell me about his childhood?"

Ruth said "Well, he was born on August 10, 1927 in Bellefonte, PA. He grew up on the family farm. In his family there was a long and proud tradition of military service. That's why he dropped out of high school to join the army."

"How did you two meet?" Quinn asked.

Ruth explained "We were high school sweethearts. We started dating early in our freshman year. My Adam was such a charmer in his youth. It was love at first sight."

"That's so sweet." 

Ruth said "I remember when he told me that he'd enlisted. It was the day after his seventeenth birthday."

Bellefonte, PA August 11, 1944...

A teenage Adam and Ruth sitting on a hilltop watching the sun set behind the Allegheny Mountains. Teenage Adam looked like Jake in his military school days. Teenage Ruth looked like Daria minus the glasses.

"Oh, Adam, isn't the sunset beautiful?"

Adam said "Not as beautiful as you, Ruth."

Ruth smiled. "Oh, you."

With that they kissed. After the kiss Adam looked nervous.

"Ruth, you know I love you, don't you?"

Curious as to why her boyfriend was asking this, Ruth said "Of course I do."

"The thing is, I love my country too. That's why I enlisted" Adam confessed. He then showed her the filled out copy of his enlistment form.

Ruth gasped in horror. Her boyfriend is going off to war.

"But, what about us? What about school?"

Adam proceeded to explain his reasoning. "Ruth, there's a war going on. Have you been listening to the news? We've got the Nazi's on the run in Europe. It won't be long until we've taken care of Hitler. Tojo won't stand a chance once we turn our full attention on the Japs. If I wait until I finish high school the war could be over by then. Mom and Pop agree so they signed the permission slip yesterday and I enlisted in the army today."

Visibly frightened, Ruth said "Adam, I'm afraid you won't come back."

Adam tried to reassure his girlfriend. "I'll come back, I promise, but my country needs me. I know that you need me too but I need you to understand why I'm doing this. Military service is a Morgendorffer tradition."

Ruth understood. "I know, but I'm still scared. I love you."

Adam faced Ruth and made a promise to her. "If I live I swear I'll come back to you and we can be together."

With that, they hugged.

"I'll wait for you" said Ruth.

Morgendorffer house, 2001...

Quinn was on the phone listening to a now 73 year old Ruth tell the story.

Ruth said "And that's what I did. When he came back he told me he wanted to stay in the Army as a career and asked me to marry him. I said yes. Our wedding was two days after my high school graduation. I went from high school student to army wife. He got his GED and became an NCO."

Quinn actually found the story touching. "That's kinda sweet."

Ruth sighed with regret. "The thing is that when he came back he was different. War had made him hard, almost cruel, but I was too blinded by love to notice. Later on, he was shipped off to Korea but only stayed for four months. When he came back he'd lost a leg and developed a fear of razors. He was medically discharged after that."

Quinn frowned. "That's so sad."

Ruth admitted "He bacame obsessed with toughening Jake up after that. He wanted Jake to continue the fight for him."

That explains a lot Quinn thought as she said "So that's why Dad is always so angry with him."

Ruth said "It is. When your parents started dating your grandfather turned totally against your father. He thought your mother was a communist slut who'd corrupted his only son. That's why he blew off your parents wedding with a flimsy excuse about clipping the dogs nails."

Quinn commented "That's kind of cruel."

Ruth said "Your grandfather died only a little over a month later. A sudden heart attack killed him just one day shy of his forty-eighth birthday."

Quinn looeds thoughtful and a little sad.

Ruth asked "Is there anything else you want to know, dear?"

Quinn in turn, asked "Do you know anyone I can get in touch with that can tell me about his wartime experiences?"

Ruth knew someone. "An old family friend, Eric Smith, served with your grandfather in the Battle of Okinawa. He can probably tell you about that. He actually lives in Lawndale at the Better Days Retirement Home."

"Thanks, Grandma Ruth." 

"Glad to be of service, Quinn."

"Well, bye" said Quinn.

"Goodbye, dear" said Ruth.

They hang up. Afterward, Quinn had a thought.

Looks like I'm spending tomorrow afternoon at the nursing home.

End Act I

Act II  
Better Days Retirement Home, afternoon....

Quinn approached the front desk with a notebook in her hand. The desk clerk was a middle aged dark-haired woman with thick glasses.

"Can I help you?"

Quinn said "I'm Quinn Morgendorffer. I'm here to see Eric Smith, he's expecting me."

The clerk said "Room 308, just down the hall."

"Thanks."

With that, Quinn made her way to room 308. Once there she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a grizzled old voice from inside.

Quinn said "It's Quinn, Ruth and Adam Morgendorffer's granddaughter. Grandma Ruth told you I was coming."

"Come in."

She entered the room. Seated at a small table was Eric. Eric Smith was balding and had a very sagged faced that showed his 81 years. He smiled politely at Quinn.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing. Oh, how I wish I was still young. " 

Trying not to show how creeped out by the remark she was, Quinn said "Thanks".

Eric corrected himself. "Sorry about the comment just now. One drawback to getting old is you start losing your filter."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "That's okay, no harm done."

Eric gesturesd at an empty chair across the table from him.

"Please, have a seat."

Quinn sat down.

"So you're Mad Dog's granddaughter."

Quinn said "I always wondered how he got that nickname."

"I can tell you" said Eric. "We served together in Okinawa." 

Quinn got out her pen and started to take notes.

Eric said "I remember when I met your grandfather. He'd just shipped in. He was a timid but eager guy. At first we called him Private Kid because he was so young."

Okinawa Island, Spring 1945...  
Music: "One" by Metallica

The whole island was a bloody killing field. Literally everything was covered in the dismembered and bullet ridden bodies of American Soldiers and Marines as well as Japanese Soldiers and Okinawan civillians. The sound of bombs and gunfire filled the air as both sides were wantonly slaughtering each other. Americans were killing Japanese with explosives, guns, knives and their bare hands. The Japanese were doing the same thing to the Americans and any Okinawans who got in the way were being shot, stabbed, gutted and decapitated by both sides. The blood, guts and bodies were everywhere as the buildings and the environment were reduced to smoldering ruins by all the explosions and painted with the blood and guts of every human being in the area. Many of the bodies were badly decomposed as they'd been left to rot as the battle continued. People on both sides cried out in agony as they literally fell apart.

I'll never forget that day. We were trying to take a Japenese fortification atop a hill. We tried once and were repelled.

American soldiers charged at a fortified building only to be mowed down by machine gun fire. After this first round of slaughter Japanese infantry charged back and and killed Americans indiscriminately. Among the Americans were Adam Morgendorffer and a young Eric Smith. They were running along with the rest of the Americans in a desperate retreat. Bullets from both Japanese rifles and machine guns fly all around them.

"GAH!! Holy shit!" exclaimed Adam as five bullets buzzed uncomfortably close to him.

"Move it, Morgendorffer!" Eric barked.

US encampment, the night after the first failed assault...

The Japs even sent infiltrators to our encampment to kill us in our sleep.

Inside one of the tents, a Japanese man with a dagger snuckk up on a sleeping American soldier and slit his throat.

"Gaijinu!" (Barbarian dog.)

We assaulted the position again the next day, with the same result. On the third day we tried again and that's when it got really bloody.

The third day...

Eric wasn't exaggerating, the battle was bloody. It's so bloody that the Americans are being butchered like stuck pigs. Some Japanese Officers were even sneaking up on Americans and cutting them down with their Katanas. In the middle of this mass slaughter Adam and Young Eric were shooting at the Japanese from behind a large boulder. They stop when they hear gunfire coming from behind.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Eric.

A regiment of Japanese troops was advancing from behind. They're being supported by a belt fed machine gun atop what appears to be an ATV. 

"We're surrounded!" said Adam.

Adam and young Eric shoot at the advancing Japanese forces when they are snuck up on by a four Japanese troops, three soldiers and an officer. The three enlisted men rushed and disarmed Eric while the officer wrapped his belt around Adam's throat and began to strangle him. Adam droppped his rifle and struggled against his attacker while the other three worked Eric over and forced him to watch their leader strangle Adam.

At that moment, something in your grandfather snapped.

Adam reached behind and unsheated the officer's sword. He then plunges the sword into the officers abdomen and sliced his belly open, causing the Japanese commander's guts to fly all over the place and spraying everyone in blood. The other three enemy troops were too stunned to react.

Free from the enemy's grip, Adam unleashed a blood curdling scream of pure rage. "GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

He charged at the other three and cut them all down with their leader's katana, saving Eric. With the belt still around his neck Adam held the sword in one hand and his own combat knife in the other. He turned toward the Japanese troops advancing from behind. The look on his face is one of animalistic rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Consumed with a sudden bloodlust, Adam charged at the Japanese soldiers Wolverine style. They shot and missed. Adam ruthlessly cut them down as he charged through them on his way to the Japanese vehicle mounted machine gun. At one point, Adam sliced one Japanese soldier in two with one stroke. As the blood splattered all over him Adam opened his mouth and caught some on his tongue. He then licked the blood off of the sword.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! YESSSSSS!!!! DIE YOU FUCKING ANIMALES!!!"

Adam continued his frenzied attack. In this moment, Adam was like a shark in a feeding frenzy. He was a lethal predator and the Japanese were his pitiful prey. One Japanese soldier tried to face him head on but his rifle jammed.

"DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING JAP!"

Adam plungeed both the sword and his knife into the enemy soldier's midsection. He spread his arms, spraying the enemy's blood and guts all over himself.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Adam charged at the vehicle with the machine gun. From his POV everything was tinted red and the Japanese soldiers had snake eyes and fangs. Adam jumped up and used his blades to rapidly hack the gunner to bits. He then took control of the gun, turning it on the vehicle and blowing the drivers head clean off. Next he turned the gun on the Japanese infantrymen and ruthlessly mowed them down.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING JAPS! I'LL KILL EVERY GODDAMN ONE OF YOU ANIMALS!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, an American Brigadier General was atop a nearby hill. With binoculars he watched all of this unfold. Finally, the General turned to his second-in-command.

"Let's take the offensive, now!"

The Americans pushed forward. The Japanese defenders tried to fight back but their efforts were rendered moot because Adam was constantly mowing them down with their own machine gun. All too soon, the Japanese fortification was being overrun by American troops. Japanese troops surrendered en masse while the Japanese officers commited mass suicide out of shame.*

*(Stuff like that really did happen during WWII)

Eric's room at Better Days, 2001...

Quinn listened intently as Eric finished the story.

"We took the Japanese position that day. If it hadn't been for your grandfather, though, we'd have all been slaughtered to the last man. His actions that day earned him the Congressional Medal of Honor and a new nickname: Mad Dog."

Quinn was visibly amazed, and somewhat horrified by the gory details.

"Whoa, that's really intense!"

Eric shrugged. "That's war for ya. I stayed in touch with him over the years. After Korea, he grew very bitter. Making his son, your father, into a lethal machine of war became his obsession. I remember one visit when your father was eight."

Fredricksburg, VA 1958...

An eight year old Jake cowered and cried in the back yard while Mad Dog whipped him mercilessly with a belt. Mad Dog now looks like grown up Jake with a beard.

"Daddy" Jake cried in terror, "...sod...sob...stop...WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Continuing to beat his son, Mad Dog yelled "SHUT UP AND BE A MAN, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SISSY-ASS!!! IF I CRIED LIKE THIS AT OKINAWA THOSE FUCKIN' JAPS WOULDA EATEN US ALL ALIVE! YOU NEED TO TOUGHEN UP, YOU GODDAMN PUSSY!!!"

Eric came in and saw what was happening. He was visibly shocked.

"Jesus, Mad Dog!" said Eric. "What are you doing?"

Mad Dog barked "Stay out of this, Eric! The boy needs to learn how to be a man. How's he gonna fight the commies if I don't toughen him up?" With that he resumed beating Jake. "QUIT CRYING, YOU FUCKING NANCY!!"

Better Days Nursing Home, 2001...

A very solmn Eric has just recounted the incident to a horrified Quinn.

"My god, that's terrible!" said Quinn.

With regret in his voice, Eric said "It's true."

Quinn asked "Why didn't you stop him, or tell the authorities?"

Eric proceeded to explain how social norms at the time made that impossible. "Two reasons. One: I would've been betraying my friend. Two: hitting your own kid with a belt wasn't considered abuse in the fifties. " 

Quinn looked thoughtful.

Morgendorffer house, evening...  
Music: "Would" by Alice in Chains

Quinn was at her desk going over her notes. She was deep in thought and a little distressed.

My God, that was so intense. The horror grandpa experienced. It's heartbreaking to know that it turned him into the monster that Dad's always ranting about.

At that minute the phone rang. Quinn picked it up.

"Hello."

On the other end of the line Stacy said "Quinn, it's Stacy. Can you stop by tomorrow afternoon? I found something about your grandfather on the internet."

End Act II

Act III  
Rowe House, the next day...

Stacy and Quinn were in Stacy's room looking at her computer.

Stacy said "I ran a google search and found this site, "WarStories.com", that has veterans post their experiences. I found a story that mentions your grandfather when he was in Korea."

Quinn was both impressed and grateful. "Stacy, you didn't have to do this for me."

Stacy beamed proudly.

"No, I didn't have to, I wanted to. You're my best friend."

Quinn was visibly touched by the sentiment. Stacy proceeded to click on her mouse.

"Here we are. It seems your grandfather was at Chosin Reservoir in 1950."

The girls read intently. They started to look horrified.

"My God, that's horrible!" Stacy gasped.

Quinn commented "And I thought Okinawa was intense."

"I'll print it out for you."

Stacy clicks on her mouse and the story prints out. She then handed it to Quinn.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Stacy."

Meanwhile, at a building in Lawndale marked Lawndale County School Board...

In a conference room Superintendent Cartwright was meeting with the rest of the Board of Education.

"Now, as you are all aware, the corruption scandal at Lawndale High has not only resulted in the arrest of Ms. Li but has forced me to dismiss the Vice Principal, the Assistant Vice Principal and the Guidance Counselors. I have also recieved resignations from several teachers such as Mrs. Bennet and Ms. Morris. It seems that corruption has been endemic under Ms. Li."

The rest of the board speak amongst themselves.

Cartwright said "I called this meeting to start arranging for a new administration at Lawndale High. We need to install a new principal as soon as possible."

One board member, a nerdy red haired guy with glasses and a nasally voice, spoke up.

"If I recall the county charter, title 5, section b, has a clear line of succession. It goes from principal to vice principal to assistant vice principal to guidence counselors to most senior faculty member. It's obvious who the new principal of Lawndale must be."

Cartwright looked very nervous. He has to replace a corrupt principal with one who's mentally unstable.

Oh God! "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The school board member said "No, but it is unfortunately not only in the county charter but also in several contracts with the Maryland Teachers Union. We have no choice, especially as this faculty member is also head of the union."

Cartwright let out a defeated sigh.

"So be it."

Morgendorffer House, evening...  
Music: "Pardon Me" by Incubus

Quinn was seated at her desk intently reading the story that was printed out.

"When I arrived in Korea I was immediately starstruck when I met our squad leader, Sgt. Adam Morgendorffer. I was serving alongside Mad Dog, the hero of Okinawa." Wow, I never knew Grandpa Adam was so respected.

Quinn continued to read. 

"We'd had the commies on the run. At Chosin Reservoir, though, things went south. The kimichi's were being reinforced by chinks." 

She shook her head in disgust. That's sooo racist.

Quinn continued to read. As she did she imagined what it was like.

Chosin Resevoir, 1950...

A squad of American soldiers was shooting it out against enemies on all sides. Among the Americans was Mad Dog and a soldier who looks like Jeffy.

"We're surrounded!" said the Jeffy look alike.

Mad Dog barked "Shut up and open fire!"

The shooting continued.

Quinn's room, 2001...

Quinn was continuing to read and looking more distressed as she does.

We were now running. The enemy had the upper hand and we were being slaughtered. We even had to engage the enemy hand to hand.

Chosin Resevoir, 1950...

Mad Dog was fighting a North Korean soldier hand to hand. The North Korean pulled out a straight edge razor and slashed Adams throat.

"GAH!!"

At this point the Jeffy look alike jumped on the North Korean and slits his throat with a combat knife.

"SARGE!!"

He ran over to Mad Dog. The cut is not deep enough to kill or damage any organs. He is bleeding profusely, however.

"MEDIC!" the Jeffy look alike called out.

Quinn's room, 2001...

Quinn stopped reading as she realized something.

So that's where he got the razor phobia. 

She then resumes reading. 

"Winter was setting in. Men are succumbing to frostbite. After a few days of this the only members of our platoon still alive are me and Morgendorffer. I had to carry him as he had frostbite on his foot and couldn't walk." 

Quinn then looked up from the paper.

That's terrible.

She continues to read. She soon approaches the end.

"So that's how I survived the battle of Chosin Reservoir. Of our platoon only Sgt. Morgendorffer and I survived, and he had to be sent back to the States. His left foot had to be amputated and he will most likely be medically discharged from the Army. I remember the last time I spoke to him. I payed him a visit while he was in the infirmary..."

A MASH (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) recovery room in Korea, 1950...

The Jeffy clone was sitting by a hospital bed. Mad Dog was sitting up in the bed and complaining of how his injuries have earned him a one way ticket home.

"...so now they're sending me home, Goddammit! I can't stay in the fight!"

The Jeffy look alike tried to reassure his squad leader. "Sarge, you're in no shape to fight. Look at it this way, you get to spend time at home with your family."

Mad Dog grinned sadistically as he got an idea.

"Of course, I have a son! When he grows up he can continue the fight!"

The Jeffy clone looked worried.

Mad Dog declared his determination that Jake grow up to continue fighting in his stead. "Oh, yeah! I'll make Jake into the most lethal killing machine in the world! I'll either turn him into a badass commie killer or break him trying! Jake WILL carry on the fight, I swear it! I'm gonna make a man out of him!"

Quinn's room, 2001...

Quinn finished reading.

So that's why Grandpa was so brutal toward Dad.

Quinn got up and walked out of the room.

The living room, a short time later...

Jake was sitting on the sofa drinking a martini and looked pissed. Quinn approached and looked sad. After 18 years of being embarrassed she finally understood why her father was so neurotic. 

If I have kids Quinn silently vowed to herself, I'll never brutalize them like that, and God help the suicidal fool who does.

Jake didn't see her but he looked at the floor and shook his fist.

"BURN IN HELL, OLD MAN!!"

"Daddy."

This snapped Jake out of his rage.

"Oh, Hi, Quinn. What's on your mind?"

Quinn sat down next to her father.

"I've been thinking about Grandpa and..."

Jake interrupted her.

"Lousy, sadistic, ruthless, UNCARING..."

"Daddy, calm down!"

This snapped Jake out of his impending rant.

"Sorry."

Quinn said "I just wanted you to know your father was wrong. You're a stronger man than he was. He let his life experiences turn him into an abusive monster. You could've turned out like that too but you didn't. You don't have to be a brute in order to be a man."

Jake immediately got up and hugged Quinn. Quinn hugged him back.

"Thanks, sweetie. I've waited my whole life to hear someone say that."

Lawndale High, a few days later...

Mr. DeMartino was handing back the graded essays to the class. He walked up to Sandi.

"Miss Griffin, while your summary of the RAMBO movies was entertaining, I wanted you to write about a REAL combat veteran and not some OVER THE TOP FICTIONAL CHARACTER. However, you had a decent grasp of the CONCEPT of PTSD and that saved you from an F."

Sandi sighed as she looked at the D- on her paper. Next, Mr. DeMartino handed Quinn back her essay.

"VERY good work, Miss Morgendorffer" he said. "Your essay about your grandfather was INFORMATIVE and revealed in graphic DETAIL the psychological toll that WARFARE takes on those who fight it."

Quinn smiled at both the praise and the A+ on her essay. At this point, Superintendent Cartwright walked in.

"Mr. DeMartino, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"To what do I OWE this inconvenient SURPRISE" DeMartino growled.

Cartwright said "As you know, this school needs a new principal. With the whole administration gone the line of succession falls to the most senior faculty member: you."

The whole class gasped as Mr. DeMartino's jaw dropped.

"That's right, Mr. DeMartino" said Cartwright. "You are the new principal of Lawndale High. Congratulations."

With that, Cartwright left.

Stunned, DeMartino said "I...I'm...the principal."

He looked at the class and grinned psychotically.

"heh...ha..HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAH, HAAAAAH, HAAAH!!!"

As he continued to laugh maniacially we see the whole class squirmed.

End Episode.


	10. Sister's Gone Wild

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Sisters Gone Wild"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale High, afternoon...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were hanging out by Quinn's locker. Quinn had just gotten her stuff out as they were getting ready to go home. The three J's approached.

Joey asked "Hey, Quinn, can I drive you somewhere?"

"I'll give you a ride home" Jamie offered.

"I'll give all three of you a ride to the mall" Jeffy counter offered.

Quinn smiled. She's about to speak when...

"Actually, I was going to give both of them a ride" said Stacy.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Whaaaat?" asked Tiffany.

Equally puzzled, Quinn said "Yeah, Stacy, you don't have a car."

Stacy pulled a set of keys out of her purse and smiled.

"Don't I?"

A street in Lawndale, a short time later...  
Song: "Perfect Day" by Hoku

A red Camaro z/28 T-top is going down the street. Inside, Stacy drives her new car while Quinn is in the passenger seat and Tiffany's in the back.

"Yep, this was my birthday present from my parents" Stacy bragged.

Quinn was very impressed. "Stacy, this is so cool."

Tiffany said "Yeeaaaah...reeally...coooooolllllll."

"Thanks, you guys" said Stacy with a smile. At this point she remembered something. "Hey, spring break is coming up and it's senior year. Remember that travel fund the Fashion Club had?"

Quinn said "The Senior Spring Break Fund. How could I forget?"

"I...thinnk...weee...still...haaave...iiit" added Tiffany.

Stacy said "Right, I was thinking since I have a car and the Fund, why don't we take that trip ourselves, just as friends."

Tiffany frowned. "IIII...caaan't...I...haave...toooo...go...tooooo...my...cousin's...weddddding."

Quinn said "Well, I'll go".

Stacy said "Okay, so we're going to Miami for Spring Break."

Quinn suddenly got an idea.

"Stacy, since the car seats four can we take my sister and Jane."

"Of course" said Stacy. "Jane's pretty cool now that I know her. Maybe your sister will learn to have fun."

Quinn had a sly grin on her face. "That's the idea."

Downtown Boston , evening...

In the North End, Boston's Little Italy, there's a place called Colombino's Pizzaria. Inside this place, Daria and Jane in a booth having a pizza dinner, just like they used to do in Lawndale.

Jane said "You know next week is Spring Break, don't you?"

Daria, thinking of her hard partying roommate, said "Jenny won't shut up about it. She told me she hopes I get laid so I told her I hope she get's an STD."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Jane asked.

Daria, predictably, said "Enjoy the resulting peace and quiet while our classmates make fools of themselves down south."

Jane deadpanned "Well, aren't you the party animal."

At this moment Daria's cell phone rang.

"How much you want to bet that's Quinn calling to ask me what I'm doing over the break." Daria then proceeded to answer her phone. "Hey, Quinn...yeah, she's here...just a second..." She handed her phone to Jane. "Quinn wants to talk to you."

Jane took the phone.

"What can I do for you, my young apprentice?"

On the other end of the line Quinn said "Jane, what are you and Daria doing for Spring Break?"

"Watchinf a lot of Sick, Sad World" Jane dryly remarked.

"That's it?"

Jane said "Due to lack of interest on your sister's part and lack of funds on both our parts."

Quinn explained the reason for the call. "When the Fashion Club still existed we had a special fund for a Spring Break trip senior year. The club's gone but Stacy still has the money. Why don't you come with us to Miami, my treat?"

Jane said "Sounds fun, but why tell me first?"

"So you can pressure Daria into coming along."

"Just a minute." With that, Jane puts her hand on the phone. "Quinn wants to take us to Miami for Spring Break."

Daria rolled her eyes. "And why would I say yes to that?"

Jane pleaded her case. "Come on, I promised to drag your ass to more parties. They don't get bigger than Spring Break in Miami. You might have fun for a change. " She then got back on with Quinn. "I say we put it to a vote. All opposed?"

"Nay" said Daria.

"All in favor?"

"Aye" said Quinn.

Jane said "Aye. Two ayes to your nay, Daria, we're going even if I have to hogtie you."

Daria let out a defeated sigh.

Those two working together is scary.

Miami, a few days later...  
Music: "Miami Vice Theme" by Jan Hammer

Stacy's Camaro pulled up to a hotel in South Beach. Once the car is parked Stacy, Quinn, Daria and Jane get out of the car and enter the hotel.

A Hotel room, later...

The four girls are settling in. Due to high costs they have to share the room. Daria was less than thrilled by this.

"I can't believe I got talked into this" said the bespecticled 19 year old. "I can't believe Jane sided with Quinn on this."

Jane said "Come on, Daria, we're in college. It's the time to be irresponsible."

Daria deadpanned "Because why study when you can get drunk and have unsafe sex instead."

Quinn immediately changed the subject. "Let's get into our swimsuits and hit the beach."

Smiling, Stacy said "Quinn, that's a great idea."

Daria looks uncomfortable, which everyone notices.

"You did bring a swimsuit, didn't you?" asked Stacy.

With a sigh, Daria admitted "I don't own a bathing suit."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Jane asked rhetorically.

Quinn, despite being Daria's sister, was genuinely surprised. "How could you not own a bathing suit!?"

Daria explained "Because the last time I needed one was when we were at Camp Grizzly, and that was before either of us hit puberty."

Quinn looked thoughtful while Stacy had an "Is she serious?" look on her face.

Finally, Quinn parctically salivated at what this meant. "There's only one solution: shopping!"

Daria groaned.

Quinn reassured her sister. "You've got two former Fashion Club members and a best friend with an eye for aesthetics with you. What could go wrong?"

The streets of South Beach, a short time later...  
Music: "Panama" by Van Halen

The four girls navigate a street crowded by hard partying spring breakers. Many are already drunk. Off to the side are Brittany and Angie in front of a cameraman and a guy who looks like Joe Francis.

Joe said "C'mon, you're on "Girls Gone Crazy". Give each other a kiss at least."

Brittany twirled her hair and looked vacant.

"Okay."

She and Angie french kiss.

"Oh, yeah, that's hot" said Joe. "Now show your boobs for free tequila and your "Girls Gone Crazy" T-shirts."

Daria looked away in disgust. Next, the girls enter a boutique.

The dressing room, later...

Jane, Stacy and Quinn outside the stall while Daria is inside.

"So, can we see it?" asked Quinn.

Daria said "No."

Jane said "Come on, Daria, the female body is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, you're among friends" added Stacy.

Daria said "Stacy, since when am I your friend?"

Stacy explained "Daria, your sister's my best friend. That makes you my friend too."

"I'm touched" said Daria in a sarcastic tone.

Quinn said "Come on, sis. There's nothing to be afraid of. Me and Jane are here."

Daria sighed and opened the door. She's in a leopard print bikini with a low cut bottom and string top. Her body is surprisingly curvaceous. In short, Daria's secretly hot.

"If ever I was tempted to lez out" Jane commented.

Daria gave Jane a death glare.

Raising her arms in surrender, Jane said "You look great, take the compliment."

Quinn added "Yeah, I always said you'd be as sttractive as me if you'd just work at it."

"She's right, Daria" said Stacy. "Under the unfashionable clothes and big glasses you really are just as attractive as Quinn."

Daria looked miserable. "I'll buy it if only to shut you guys up."

Outside, a short time later...  
Music: "Dangerous But Worth The Risk" by Ratt

The four girls exit the boutique with shopping bags. A bunch of visibly drunk college guys approach. One of them, a bleach blonde surfer dude, stops in front of Daria. He has a beer in his hand.

"PARRRRRTTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

As he throws his hands up in the air and shouts he starts to look really sick.

"urp...glug....hack...burp...BLEEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHHH"

He puked all over Daria's shirt. He then chugged more beer as he staggered away.

"WHOO...HOOO!"

Daria was now officially pissed.

End Act I

Act II  
Miami Beach, afternoon...  
Music: "Miami" by Will Smith

Stacy, Quinn, Daria and Jane were sunbathing on the beach. Stacy was wearing a blue strap bikini while Quinn was in a pink string bikini and Daria was in a leopard print string bikini, none of which left much to the imagination. Jane was in a red strap bikini that had a push up top for the purpose of making certain...features appear bigger. The sight of all four girls was one of Upchucks dreams come true.

"Isn't this great, you guys?" asked Stacy.

"Totally" said Quinn. "I can't believe all the cute guys. You having fun, Daria?"

"No." 

Jane said "Come on, loosen up. We're in college, this is when we're supposed to be taking full advantage of being out from the watchful eyes of our parents."

Daria commented "Your parents eyes never were that watchful to begin with."

"Benefits of benign neglect" said Jane.

Stacy noticed the negative vibe that Daria was giving off.

"Daria, what's wrong with you? I mean we're on a beach getting attention from cute guys and you're acting like you're completely miserable."

Irritated, Daria explained "I'm in public wearing something that makes me feel naked, I'm seeing alcohol fueled debauchery all around me and I was puked on by a random drunk. Why would I be cheerful?"

Quinn said "Daria, your body is similar to mine. Why not show it off? We both look good

"I'd rather be judged by my brain than my body" said Daria.

With a mixture of disappointment and resignation, Jane said "Daria, your body is the first thing people notice. I admit that's shallow but that's how the world works."

Quinn offered a glimmer of hope. "Besides, your looks only bring them in. Your personality is what's gonna either keep them around or drive them away."

Daria sighd. She has to admit to herself that Quinn had a point. 

Nearby, meanwhile, were four good looking guys who resemble a genderbent Fashion Club. One of them looked like a male version of Quinn. Another had wavy, medium length brown hair like Sandi. The third one had brown hair cut in a buzz and sparkling eyes like Stacy while the fourth guy was Asian a la Tiffany. 

The male Sandi said "Yo, Stevie, pass me a beer."

The Stacy lookalike, Stevie, reached into the cooler and handed the male Sandi a beer.

"Here you go, Sammy."

Sammy said "Thanks, man. " At this point he noticed the male Quinn and male Tiffany looking at our heroines. "Quint, Tommy, what youse guys lookin' at?"

Quint said "Those four chicks over there."

Tommy said "They're hot."

Sammy and Stevie start to look.

"You're right" said Sammy.

Stevie said "Especially the brunette with the glasses."

Meanwhile, Jane taped Daria on the shoulder.

"Those guys are checking us out."

Quinn looked up.

"You're right."

Stacy said "The redhead's kinda cute."

Jane signaled them over.

"What are you doing?" asked Daria.

Jane said "Come on, they might be worth getting to know."

Without missing a beat, Daria said "They might also be date rapists."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on, you wanna overcome your issues you need to open up. Just remember, you're among friends."

The guys approached.

Sammy said "You saw us looking, huh. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize" said Stacy. "It's actually flattering."

Quint asked "So what are you're names?"

Quinn introduced everyone.

"I'm Quinn, this is my best friend, Stacy, my sister, Daria and this is our mutual friend, Jane."

Daria looked uncomfortable.

The Hotel pool area, evening....

The massive swimming pool was filled with spring breakers. There's a huge stage on one side and a massive bar on the other. A dark haired guy stepped on stage and speaks into a microphone.

"You ready to get this party started?"

"YEAH!!" the whole crowd cherred.

The guy on stage said "I can't hear you!"

The crowd roared with greater enthusiasm.

"YEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

Now, the guy on stage was satisfied.

"Let's roll!"

Music: "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" by The Offspring

The guy on stage got a hose and sprayed the whole crowd with foam. Quinn, Stacy and Jane were in the crowd, still in their bikinis. Jane was flirting with Sammy.

"Where's your friend?" asked Sammy.

Jane shrugged. "Fun isn't exactly Daria's thing. She's at the bar drinking a soda."

Meanwhile, at the bar...

Daria was having a soda at the bar and looking miserable. She too was still in a bikini. The bartender, a muscular dark haired guy, came over.

"You don't look too happy."

"What gave me away" Daria deadpanned in response.

Hoping to loosen her up, the bartender made Daria a free drink. "Try this. First one's on the house."

He handed Daria a dark drink on the rocks. Daria took a sip and scrunched her nose after.

"What the hell is this?"

The bartended said "It's a Jager Bomb, Jagermeister and Red Bull, it'll help you loosen up."

Just then Jane and Sammy approached. 

"Daria."

"Yes, Jane."

Jane, who was both horny and a little buzzed, said "Just wanted you to know that you shouldn't go back to the room anytime soon. Me and Sammy here are going to do some aerobics, if you know what I mean."

"I wish I didn't" Daria said with an eye roll.

Jane turned toward her soon-to-be sexual conquest. "So, Sammy, ready to show me what you've got?"

"You bet!"

With that, they left. Daria took the rest of the Jager Bomb and downed it in one shot.

"Get me another" she said to the bartender.

At this point, she was surprised by a familiar voice. "Daria?"

Daria turned to see none other than Tom Sloane standing behind her.

"Tom!?! What are you doing here?"

Tom said "I could ask you the same thing."

Meanwhile, on a nearby dance floor...  
Music: "Ladies" by Sarae  
Quinn and Stacy were dancing in the crowd. They are approached by a bikini model with a whistle and a big bottle of tequila. She blows the whistle to get Quinn and Stacy's attention.

"Tequila shots, ladies? They're free."

Quinn shook her head. "No thanks. I don't drink."

Stacy, on the other hand, said "I'll have a shot."

Quinn was shocked. "Stacy!"

"Come on, Quinn" said Stacy. "It's spring break so we might as well get a little crazy."

Stacy proceeded to down her shot.

Might as well Quinn decided. "I'll take two."

Quinn downed both of hers rapidly.

"You know what, it's spring break. Keep 'em coming."

Quinn and Stacy proceeded to simultaneously do shots and dance.

Meanwhile, at the bar...

Both Daria and Tom were now a little tipsy.

"Wanna dance?" asked Tom.

Daria said "You know I can't dance."

"Blame it on the booze" Tom suggested.

Daria had yet another Jager Bomb and smiled.

"Might as well."

Meanwhile, on the dance floor...

Quinn and Stacy are done dancing. Quinn looks a little tipsy herself.

"I'm hitting the bar."

Quinn went to the bar while Stacy looked a little concerned as Quinn's had a lot more than her, though Stacy's a little drunk herself.

Inside the hotel...  
Music: "Early Morning Stoned Pimp" by Kid Rock

The door to the room the four girls share is closed. From inside the following sounds can be heard.

Jane: "Yes...yes...oh...baby!"

Sammy: "ugh...so...hot..."

Jane: "OH...OH...OH...WHAT THE HELL!?! "

Sammy: "Come on, be a little adventurous."

Jane (furious): "I don't take it like that! GET OUT!!!"

"But..but..." There was the sound of someone being hit with a heavy object. "OW!!"

The door suddenly swings open and Sammy runs out holding his clothes over his privates. Next, a disheveled Jane emerges while tying her bikini top back on. She looks pissed.

Might as well get back to the foam party.

The Foam Party, a short time later...

Stacy was walking to the bar to join Quinn when something caught her eye. That something was a hot tub with a bunch of girls. They are obviously naked but the bubbles are obscuring enough of their bodies to keep it PG-13. She noticed a snorkel in the middle of the tub. Next, the person who was underwater came up. It's...Upchuck!

Once above water, Upchuck said "Now that's what I call marine biology. Grrrrow!" 

Stacy was pissed, so pissed in fact that she went right over there to give Upchuck a piece of her mind.

"Chuck, what the Hell?"

Upchuck was startled.

"STACY!!"

Stacy angrily asked "How could you?"

Upchuck, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, said "They're drunk, I'm single and it's spring break. Why are you so upset?"

Stacy immediately calmed down as she realized he was single and, therefore, she had no right to act like a jealous girlfriend.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. I'm here with Quinn, Daria and Jane."

"Where are they?" Upchuck asked in a surprisingly humble tone. 

Stacy said "Jane went back to the room with a guy, I don't know where Daria is and I was about to join Quinn at the bar for a few drinks."

"Have fun" said Upchuck. "Tell them I said hi."

"I will. See you around, Chuck."

As she continued to the bar Stacy had a thought.

We're just friends. So why do I get jealous when I see him with other girls?

Meanwhile, on the dance floor...

Daria and Tom were dancing and doing shots. Daria is loosening up

"Yoou're cute" Daria slurred in an uncharacteristically sexual tone.

"So're yoou" slurred Tom.

They're both drunk and horny. They go from dancing to making out.

End Act II

Act III  
Miami, night...

The outdoor foam party was completely off the chain. At the bar Quinn was laying across the bar chugging beer directly from the tap while everyone cheered her on.

"GO, QUINN! GO, QUINN! GO, QUINN! GO, QUINN!"

Quinn stoped chugging and got off the bar.

"MORE TEQUILA!"

The bartender gave her a bottle of Cuervo Anejo. She doesn't bother with a glass but rather drinks it straight from the bottle. After one big swig she raised the bottle above her head and shouted.

"SPRING BREAK KICKS ASS! WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"YEAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the crowd cheered in unison.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor...

Daria was bumping and grinding on Tom in time with the music while they also drunkenly made out. Daria broke the kiss when she felt something in his shorts.

"Weeelll...hic...someboody's 'cited."

Tom said "Yeah..hic...baaaby".

Meanwhile, at the hot tub...

Upchuck was still in there with a bunch of girls. Stacy had returned with a scotch on the rocks.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I join you?" Stacy asked.

Upchuck grinned lecherously. "The more the merrier."

She's about to enter the hot tub when...

"Hold it!" said Upchuck. "This is a nude hot tub tonight. Lose the bikini."

Stacy at first looked reluctant. She took another swig of her scotch to quell her misgivings. Stacy then untied her bikini top and placed it on the floor. She repeated this with her bottom. Stacy stood before Upchuck and the other hot-tubbers in all her naked glory. Upchuck liked what he saw.

"Damn, you're sexy!"

Stacy, stripped of her inhibitons as well as her clothing, smiled and spoke in a seductive tone.

"You like what you see?"

"Of course" said Upchuck as he waived her over. "Now, come on in. " 

Stacy smiled in a sweet yet seductive manner as she entered the hot tub. She has now joined them and has a drink in her hand. She settled down as she took another sip of scotch, the naughtiness of the situation starting to turn her on.

Two of the girls, a blonde and a brunette, were making out with each other. Upchuck and Stacy both watched this.

"Oh, yeah! Mee-owww. Que passionato" said Upchuck.

Stacy said "That's kinda weird". She immediately changed her mind as she finished her scotch on the rocks. Stacy then grinned in a way that was both mischevous and lustful. "Hey, Chuck."

"Yes."

"You like that, check this out."

She grabbed the blonde and kissed her passionately. When the kiss breaks..

"C'mere!"

She pulls Upchuck close and starts to make out with him. They sucked one another's tongues in a frenzied fit of animalistic lust. 

Meanwhile...

Jane was rejoining the party. She looks around. First, she saw a very drunk Quinn dancing on the bar.

"YEAH, BABY!" Quinn yelled. "SPRING BREAK! WOOOO-HOOOO!"

Jane shook her head and looked away. She immediately wished she hadn't as she immediately saw the hot tub, where Upchuck was making out with Stacy and she was loving it. Jane was shocked.

Well, THAT'S something I wish I could unsee!

Jane scanned the party and saw Daria and Tom on the dance floor. The two spot Jane and approach her. She can tell that they're both drunk.

"Hey...hic...Jaane" said Daria.

Tom said "Jane...burp...how arre you?"

"Could be better" said Jane. "I see Daria's finally learned to let loose."

Daria had an uncharacteristically stupid grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah! C'mon, Tom, let's go someplace private."

"You sure?"

Daria kissed him passionately. After the kiss, Tom smiled as they both had a lingering desire for each other that the booze has brought out.

"I take that as a yes."

They left.

The Bar, a short time later...

Jane approached the bar where a visibly drunk Quinn continues to make a fool of herself.

Music: "American Badass" by Kid Rock

"I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" Quinn shouted before downing more tequila.

She banged her head and makes the devil-horns hand gesture. She stops only to take another swig of her tequila.

Jane approached the bar. 

"Um, Quinn, maybe you should slow down."

Quinn was having none of it.

"C'MON, JAAANNE, ISA PARTY!!! LE'S GED CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZYYYYYY!!!!!"

Quinn immediately jumped on the bar. She takes another swig of her tequila. 

Back at the hot tub...

Upchuck was making out with the other two girls and seems to have forgotten all about Stacy. Majorly pissed, Stacy gets out of the hot tub, puts her bikini back on and walks off in a huff. She walkd to the bar where Jane is watching Quinn dance on the bar and make a complete fool of herself. 

"WOOOOO-HOOOOO!!!!" shouted a very drunk Quinn.

Stacy immediately turned to Jane.

"How much has she had?"

Jane shrugged. "Beats me."

Quinn took another swig of her tequila. After this she takes off her bikini top and flashes the whole crowd. She twirls the bikini top over her head and throws it into the crowd. Now topless, Quinn faces them and raises both of her hands in the air.

"PAAARRRRTTTTTYYYYYY!!!!!"

Suddenly, she looked nauseous.

"glug...ug...urp...hmph....urrrppp....BLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAACCCCHHHHHHHHH."

Quinn puked all over the place. Next, she passed out and fell face first into a puddle of her own vomit.

Jane said "Uh-oh, Princess Pinkie couldn't hold her liquor." 

Tom's hotel room, the next morning...

Tom and Daria were in bed together. The sheets were high enough to cover anything inappropiate. Daria woke up and reached for her glasses. After she put them on she notices that she's not in her room. She lookd under the sheets and notices that she's naked. Next, she saw the also naked Tom sleeping next to her. She instantly put it all together.

OH...MY...GOD!

Quinn, Stacy, Daria and Jane's hotel room, a short time later...

Quinn, Stacy and Jane all began to wake up. Quinn groaned and rubbed her head.

"Did anyone get the number of that freight train?"

Jane said "Look at it this way, Quinn, you just got stinking drunk. I'm the one who hooked up with a guy who wanted to put it somewhere it doesn't belong."

Quinn immediately scrunched her face in disgust.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

Jane smirked. "Says the girl who fell face first into a pool of her own vomit."

Quinn sighed.

"Point taken."

Stacy asked "Where's Daria?"

Jane said "Beats me, she ran into Tom, her ex, after having too much alcohol."

At this point the door opened and Daria entered with a very ashamed look on her face.

"So, have a good time?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Very funny, Jane" said Daria. "We went back to his hotel room, one thing led to another." 

All three girls were shocked.

"Daria!!" Quinn gasped.

"Well, aren't you the vixen" Jane teased.

Daria said "Yes, I lost my virginity in a drunken hookup with my ex-boyfriend. Let the slut shaming begin."

Jane reassured her BFF with "Daria, last night I lost my virginity to a perv." 

Quinn said "I got drunk and made a total fool of myself in public."

Stacy added "And I kissed two girls...and Upchuck...in a hot tub...and we were all naked."

Quinn's jaw nearly hit the floor with that one.

"STACY!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Relax," said Stacy, "We didn't go past second base." Her voice took on a bitter tone as she added "He was too distracted."

Daria visibly felt better.

"So, I guess we're even on humiliation."

I-95 northbound, a few days later...  
Music: "Home, Sweet Home" by Motley Crue

As the Camaro made it's way back to Maryland Stacy is driving while Quinn is in the passenger seat. Daria and Jane are in the back.

Quinn asked "So, what did you guys think of the trip?"

Jane answered "It was fun, and a little educational."

Daria added "Well, I did learn that I'm a total minx after too much Jagermeister."

"I learned that a little tequila goes a long way" Quinn admitted.

Stacy said "And I learned that Upchuck, booze and hot tubs are a bad combination."

Keeping up the pace, Jane said "And I learned that some guys really don't get what women want."

Stacy smiled.

"Well, it was a memorable week."

Now, Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, despite the humiliation I still had a blast."

"Let's do this again next year" Jane suggested.

"Let's not" said Daria.

At this point something occurred to Stacy.

"You think any of what we did is gonna come back to haunt us?"

Quinn said "Don't be silly, Stacy. No one back home will ever know."

Morgendorffer House, night, one month later...

Jake was alone in the living room with the latest Girls Gone Wild DVD.

"Helen's working overtime, Quinn's at a friends and I'm all alone. Might as well watch the latest "Girls Gone Wild" DVD."

He put the DVD into the player. As it started the very first image was a drunk and topless Quinn dancing on a bar.

"PAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!!!!!"

"GAH!!!"

End Episode.


	11. Acceptance

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Acceptance"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale High, daytime...

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were in the cafeteria having lunch at their usual table. Sandi was still not on good terms with them. Stacy looked very happy.

"I got back my college acceptance letters today" she said. "I was accepted at Boston State, State U and Lawndale State."

Quinn said "Stacy, that's great!"

"Yeeaahh...reaally...grreeaaattt" added Tiffany.

"Did you apply anywhere else?" asked Quinn.

Stacy shook her head.

"No."

She saw the curious look on Quinn's face and so Stacy proceeded to elaborate.

"I didn't take my grades seriously until halfway through last year. I applied to State U and Lawndale state because I knew I'd never get in anywhere else, though I later applied to Boston State when I found out they had a journalism program. I only got in there because Boston State's where my parents went." She looked a little embarrassed that she had to resort to nepotism to get into a state university. "Where all did you apply, Quinn?"

Quinn said "My first choice is Pepperhill, Boston State is my second. Lawndale State and State U are my safety's. Which one are you going to go with?"

"Boston State" said Stacy, "I'm not blowing my one shot to go somewhere decent. Also, I want to go to Boston for...other reasons."

Like the fact that Upchuck goes to MIT Quinn thought. She knew Stacy was seriously crushing on him even though they'd agreed to just be friends. To Stacy she said "At least you know where you're going."

Stacy asked "Have you heard back from anyone yet, Quinn?"

"I already got in at both Lawndale State and State U. I haven't heard from Pepperhill or Boston State yet. What about you, Tiffany?"

Tiffany stared blankly.

"Whaaat?"

Stacy asked "Where are you going to college?"

Tiffany said "I'm...not...goiinng...toooo...collllleeggge...I'm...going...to...LLLLLLLAAAAAAA...I...waaannt...toooo...beee...aann....acctrreeeesss."

Stacy and Quinn exchange "It figures" looks.

Turning back to Quinn, Stacy said "Doesn't your sister go to college in Boston?"

Quinn admitted "Yeah, if I went there we could make up for lost time. Don't get me wrong, that's not the only reason I applied. Boston State's known for having a lot of social opportunities as well as for academics. If I don't get into Pepperhill then Boston State's the next best thing. 

Stacy said "Wouldn't it be amazing if we both went to Boston State?"

Quinn gave Stacy a look, which she noticed.

Stacy said "Don't get me wrong, Quinn. I'm sure you'll get into Pepperhill. It's just that next year I'll be in Boston and you'll be in LA. I'm...well...I'm actually gonna miss you Quinn."

Quinn said "Stacy, just because I'm in LA doesn't mean we stop being friends."

At this point, Tiffany said "Annndd...if...yooouu...wennt....tooo...Pepperhill...weee...couuld...haang...out."

Quinn looks worried.

Griffin House, that evening...  
Music: "Miss You Like Crazy" by Dream

Sandi was sitting alone in a chair in her room and looking sad as she stared at a picture. The picture was of the Fashion Club during junior year. In the picture they are all smiles. Sandi let out a regretful sigh. It was April and she'd not been on speaking terms with any of them since November, when she had her fight with Quinn. In the months of solitude that followed Sandi had experienced an epiphany of sorts. She now understood that the loss of her friends and social status was entirely her falt, that she'd driven everyone away with her domineering and bitchiness.

"Sandi."

Sandi looked up and saw her mother, Linda standing in the doorway. She had a very condescending look on her face.

"Still moping, I see" Linda sneered. "I can't blame you. If I lost all of my status I'd be pathetic and depressed as well."

Sandi looked angry for a second but quickly went back to looking sad. She's in no mood for a fight.

"Mom, I miss my friends."

Linda rolled her eyes and spoke in a catty tone. "Sandi, I told you before, you don't need friends. It's better to have followers. You need to control everyone around you because that's the world we live in. Remember what I always told you?"

Sandi sighed as she repeated her mother's favorite saying. "Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you over at the moment."

Linda said "Exactly. You need to be strong in this world. For the last five months you've shown me nothing but weakness. I raised you better than that."

Now Sandi got and stayed angry.

"Mother, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to be alone."

Linda was unfazed. "That is exactly the kind of mindset that will get you taken advantage of in life. And don't take that tone with me, young lady."

Sandi was adamant. "I don't want followers, I want my friends back."

With a wicked grin on her face, Linda said "If you feel that way, why don't you go live with them? Oh, I forgot, they all hate you now. Looks like living in my house by my rules is your only alternative to the homeless shelter."

Sandi let out a defeated sigh. 

Smirking, Linda said "That's what I thought."

She walks away, leaving Sandi to feel even more miserable than she did before.

Lawndale High, Saturday...

There was a closed door marked "Group Study Room". Inside, Mr. DeMartino has converted it into a makeshift principals office. He's seated at the head of a table. Facuilty are seated all around as this was an emergency meeting brought about by Ms. Li's arrest and the administrative shuffle that immediately followed.

"Now that I'm principal of this INSTITUTION, I'm making a few changes. MS. BARCH!"

Visibly miffed, Barch said "Yes?"

DeMartino said "I've been going over your GRADEBOOK and I noticed a pattern I find DISTURBING. It seems that the GRADES show a pattern of FAVORITISM toward female students."

Ms. Barch was visibly angry and stood up.

"It's not my fault that women are the smarter sex! If you think.."

DeMartino cut her off. "I think that in light of the recent SCANDALS this school could do WITHOUT a gender discrimination suit. From now ON, you will grade your students based on MERIT rather than gender. If you DON'T I'll be forced to LET you go. Do you UNDERSTAND?"

Ms. Barch nodded before sitting down and folding her arms. "Dammit!" she muttered under her breath.

Addressing the whole faculty, DeMartino said "Now, there are going to be some CHANGES here. Academics will be given the same RESPECT and recognition as SPORTS AND CLUBS. The days of atheletes getting a free pass are OVER."

The new coaches (Gibson and Morris were fired for their role in the grade fixing) nodded.

The cafeteria, Monday...

Quinn and her friends were at the popular table. Quinn cast a glance over at Sandi, who was sitting alone and looking miserable. 

Seeing Quinn look away, Stacy asked "Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn turned her attention to Stacy. "Just thinking about Sandi. She looks miserable."

Stacy said "Remember what she did, Quinn? It's her own fault."

Tiffany agreed. "Yeeaah...herrrr...faaault."

Quinn said "I know, but the more I think about it the more I understand why she turned on us. Fashion Club was her world and she wasn't ready to accept that we've outgrown it. I'm not saying she was right. I'm just saying maybe she doesn't deserve to be an outcast."

Stacy said "Quinn, you told me that she said she hates you. She probably hates me and Tiffany too. After all, we did take your side over hers."

Quinn had to admit that Stacy had a point. Still, it didn't change the fact that her history with Sandi wasn't all bad. "I know, but I remember how nice to me she was when I first moved here. She made me Vice President of the Fashion Club on my first day."

Stacy felt the need to give Quinn a reality check.

"Why do you think she did that?"

Quinn looked curious.

Stacy explained "She knew right away that you'd be a threat to her popularity. She made you vice president so she could keep you from becoming more popular than her. When you became more popular anyway, she started to be mean to you. That's how she's been for as long as I've known her. She's all about manipulation and intimidation. You remember how insecure I was when she was around?"

Quinn looked thoughtful.

A residential sidewalk, later that day...  
Music: "Why Are You Running Away" by Hoobastank

Quinn was walking home from school alone with her thoughts.

Stacy's right. Sandi manipulated me from day one, I can't forget that. I doubt she's changed in the last 5 months.

Quinn continued to walk and think.

Still, she was genuinely grateful when I helped her lose weight last year. If she would've just realized that I wasn't out to steal her position we could've been real friends. I was only attacking her after she attacked me first.

Quinn rounded the corner onto Glen Oaks Drive as she continued to think.

Stacy's right. Jane told me how she and Sandi used to be friends. Sandi was a nice person once. The problem is that now she's been an alpha bitch for so long that I doubt she can go back. Who am I kidding? The nice girl Jane told me about died when Sandi was held back in fifth grade. Making up with her would just lead to the same old power struggles all over again.

Quinn reached home and noticed a large manilla envelope sticking out of the mailbox. When she pulled it out she noticed a smaller white envelope. Taking both letters Quinn immediately rushes into the house.

The kitchen, a short time later...

Quinn stared at the two envelopes on the table. The address label on the big manilla envelope read "Boston State University" and the little white envelope read "Pepperhill University". Quinn openend the one from Boston State first and read it.

"Miss Quinn Morgendorffer, Congratulations and Welcome to Boston State University." One down, one more to go.

She proceeded to open the one from Pepperhill and read it. After this she looked up and was completely deflated.

"Waiting list?"

End Act I

Act II  
Raft College, evening...

Daria and Jane were watching TV in the student lounge. On the TV screen was an image of a bearded man typing on a computer.

"When writing fan fiction some people like to put in something sexual but cut out just as it gets naughty. Frustration Fanservice, next on Sick, Sad World!"

Daria and Jane exchanged a look.

"So they're lampooning fanfic authors now" said Jane.

Daria said "Guess the alien stories were getting old."

At this point Daria's cell phone rang. She answers.

"Hello, you've reached the Law Offices of Morgendorffer and Lane. We make a fortune off your misfortune."

On the other end of the line Quinn said "Daria, I've heard back from my first and second choice."

"Dates or colleges?"

"Colleges," said Quinn, "Pepperhill and Boston State. I got into Boston State."

While Daria would never admit it, she's actually grown to miss Quinn, especially now that they've managed to put their past animosities behind them. That's why she secretly liked the idea of both of them being in Boston next year, especially as Quinn seemed to be becoming less of a popularity diva by the day. "And Pepperhill?" she asked.

"They wait listed me."

Daria said "No one gets in off the wait list."

Sarcastic, Quinn said "Way to make me feel better about it."

Daria explained "I had a similar reaction when Tom said the same thing last year."

"What's that mean?"

Daria explained "Bromwell wait listed me when I applied there. I quickly learned that the wait list is just a way to reject you without actually rejecting you."

Quinn was now visibly disappointed. "I don't understand this. I've been a straight-A student for the past two years, I got a 1200 on my SAT and I made sure to mention my three years as Fashion Club Vice President and my tutoring Kevin this year. I should've gotten in with no trouble at all."

Daria looked thoughtful and then got an idea.

"Do you have the letter?"

Quinn holds up the letter in her hand.

Quinn said "I have it right here."

Daria said "Read it to me."

Quinn read the letter from Pepperhill out loud.

"Miss Quinn Morgendorffer, Thank you for your interest in Pepperhill University. Your transcripts and extra-curriculars show that you more than meet the requirements for admission to our institution. However, it has come to our attention that your current school has become embroiled in scandal recently. This scandal includes grade fixing for certain students. Unfortunately, this brings the accuracy of your transcripts into question. Therefore, we have temproarily placed you on the waiting list while we investigate the matter. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Sincerly, Pepperhill University Admissions Office."

Daria now reassured her sister. "It sounds to me like they just want to be sure you are what you claim. I wouldn't worry about it too much. This isn't like when Bromwell wait listed me. They had no intention of ever letting me in because, unlike Tom, I'm not a legacy."

This caused Quinn to remember how during Spring Break Daria ran into Tom and hooked up with him. She decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since then. "Speaking of Tom, what about what happened when you ran into each other in Miami? Are you getting back together?"

Daria sighed. She knew this would come up at some point. "We're not getting back together. Tom and I talked about what happened and we both accepted it for what it was: the result of consuming too much alcohol in a sexually charged environment."

"I see." Quinn then got back on topic. "So this wait list thing is different from what happened to you last year."

Daria said "Yes, I wouldn't get too worked up about it. Even if you don't get into Pepperhill, Boston State is just as much of a party school, albeit one where you might actually learn something useful."

Now, Quinn felt better. "Thanks, Sis. Bye."

"Bye, Quinn."

With that they hang up. Jane immediately spoke to Daria.

"Daria, did I just hear you being positive?"

Daria said "Whatever gets her off the phone before the show comes back on."

Lane House, afternoon...

Sandi walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few seconds Trent answered. He doesn't recognize Sandi since she was 11 the last time he saw her.

"Um...Who are you?"

Smiling as memories of childhood innocence returned, she said "It's me, Sandi. I was friends with Jane in elementary school. Rember?"

Now Trent recognizes her.

"Sandi Griffin? Whoa, been awhile! How've you been?

Sandi looked sad and sighed.

"Terrible. Is Jane here?"

Trent said "Janey's in Boston. She's at BFAC now."

Sandi now looks even sadder.

"Can I come in? I, like, need someone to talk to."

Trent thought it over for a second.

Well, I gave Quinn a chance. Might as well give Sandi a chance too. "Sure, come on in." 

They both entered the house. Trent closed the door behind her. Next, they both sat on the couch.

"So, why're you here?" asked Trent. "The last time I saw you was that time you snuck over here and your mom showed up and threatened a restraining order."

Sandi said "Quinn Morgendorffer and I were friends until last November when we had a huge fight. I've been lonely since then."

Trent asked "But why come here? You and Jane haven't spoken since the summer after you were in fifth grade."

Sandi looked like a huge weight was on her shoulders as she explained. "During my second year in fifth grade I fell in with a crowd of stuck up popular girls. I needed some new friends so I, like, acted like them until I actually became one of them. When I was in middle school I threw Jane under the bus because I was afraid my new friends wouldn't like me if I started hanging out with her. I came here to apologize and try being her friend again."

Trent now feels a little bad for her. "I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just tell it to you straight. I think you've waited too long. It's too late to make peace with Jane now. She's moved on. I'm sorry."

Sandi looked ready to cry.

Trent reassured her. After all, he remembered her as that nice kid who was friends with his sister, the Daria before Daria came along. "Look, it may be too late with Jane but it's not too late with Quinn. You can still make peace with her."

Sandi had her doubts. "She hates me now."

In a pleasantly calm voice, Trent asked "How do you know? Are you, like, psychic or something? People always say things they regret saying later. Me and the guys say cruel stuff to each other all the time, usually after too many drinks. Did Quinn actually say she hates you?"

Sandi frowned. "No, but I know she does. How could she not hate me after what I did?"

Trent decided not to press for details, especially since whatever Sandi had done she clearly was sorry for it. "People aren't as unforgiving as you think. What's the last thing she said to you?"

Sandi thought for a second, then remembered. "I told her that I hated her. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. She said she didn't hate me, she pitys me."

Trent said "Sounds like she tried to make peace and you blew her off."

Sandi nodded.

Trent said "You've got nothing to lose trying to make peace with her now. If she sees that you've come around she'll probably welcome you back with open arms."

Sandi looked thoughtful. Finally, she smiled. "I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks." At this point she noticed a packed suitcase by the couch. "Are you going on vacation?"

Trent said "Moving, actually. My band, Mystik Spiral, just can't get a break around here. We're gonna try our luck in another town."

"Where?" asked Sandi.

"Mirage, it's in California, or Texas, or whatever."

Sandi smiled. Same old Trent. "Good luck. I hope you guys get discovered."

Now, Trent smiled. "I hope you and Quinn work things out."

Lawndale High, the next day...  
Music: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were at their table in the cafeteria. Quinn was telling them about her college letters.

"...so it turns out I may still get into Pepperhill. When I found out I was on the waiting list I was worried but they just wanna be sure my transcripts are accurate."

Stacy felt guilty. After all, she was the one who'd exposed the recent scandals. "Quinn, I'm sorry. "

Knowing why Stacy felt guilty, Quinn said "It's not your fault, Stacy. Ms. Li was the one fixing grades. I'm just a victim of what she did."

Stacy felt better. "Well, if you get into Pepperhill I'll be happy and sad."

"Whaaat?" asked a confused (no surprise) Tiffany.

Stacy explained "Happy that she got into her first choice, sad that she'll be on the other side of the country."

Tiffany was still confused.

"Whaaat?"

Stacy sighed as she gave up trying to explain. "Never mind." She then turned her attention back to Quinn. "Quinn, are you sure you wanna go to Pepperhill?"

Quinn said "Of course I'm sure. Pepperhill's my first choice. Why do you ask?"

Stacy said "If you go you'll be away from your family and all your friends."

Quinn had not thought about that.

"I can make new friends easy enough. " 

Stacy looks sad, which Quinn notices.

"Stacy, we'll still be friends. I don't care how much distance is between us. I'll never forget you."

Stacy felt reassured. "Thanks, Quinn."

Meanwhile, Sandi had been eavesdropping on the conversation. What she'd heard caused her to feel intense guilt.

Quinn''s a much better friend than I ever was.

Morgendorffer house, evening...

Quinn, Jake and Helen were at the kitchen table. Jake is reading the paper.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed. "Listen to this: "Disgraced former high school principal facing federal charges. An annonymous tip led to the arrest and firing of Lawndale High principal Angela Li. The ongoing investigation has shown a business association to one Leonard Lamm. A look into Mr. Lamm's business has revealed ties to numerous criminal activities including fraudulent accounting, insider trading, corporate embezzlement, money laundering and Mr. Lamm is connected to at least two Ponzi schemes that may have cheated investors out of millions. Upon further investigation evidence has been uncovered linking Ms. Angela Li to many of these offenses as a look into her finances has revealed that she's recieved multiple payments from questionable sources. Estimates place her actual income over $100,000.00 a year. As most of this is undeclared the disgraced former pirncipal of Lawndale is now being charged with multiple counts of income tax evasion . Federal indictments are expected against both Ms. Li and Mr. Lamm as the continuing investigation reveals the former principal and marketing executive may have simultaneously engaged in several white collar crimes." Jake put down the paper and rolled his eyes. "My God, does anyone have any decency anymore?"

Quinn said "No wonder Pepperhill wait listed me. " She now looks defeated as it seems Ms. Li's corruption knew no limits. "No chance I'll get in now."

Helen said "You could be wrong. " She proceeded to hold up a small white envelope from Pepperhill. "This was in todays mail."

Quinn took the envelope.

"Small and thin, not a good sign."

"Now don't jump to conclusions, sweetie" Helen cautioned.

Quinn read the letter. Once she'd read it she put the letter down and sighed.

"They finished the investigation..."

"Wonderful!" Helen interrupted.

"...after the incoming class is full. I'm not going to Pepperhill."

End Act II 

Act III  
Morgendorffer house, evening...  
Music: "The Warrior" by Scandal

Shootin' at the walls of heartache  
Bang-bang  
I am the warrior

Seated at the kitchen table Quinn was looking down while Jake and Helen try to console her. Being tutored over the summer, bringing her grades up from barely passing to straight A's, tutoring Kevin, enduring being called a brain by Sandi...it had all been for nothing. Thanks to Ms. Li's grade fixing she still didn't get into Pepperhill. Quinn found this a very bitter pill to swallow.

"All that effort and for what? I still didn't get in to Pepperhill."

Helen pat Quinn on the shoulder in an effort to comfort her daughter. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I know how it feels."

With bitter skepticism in her voice, Quinn said "How? You didn't get rejected by your first choice because your high school had a corrupt principal."

Helen said "No, I got rejected by my first choice because it was the height of the baby boom and competition was so fierce that there just wasn't room for me. It was the same for my second and third chioce. I went to Middleton because all the other schools I'd applied to rejected me."

This did not make Quinn feel better. "But Pepperhill was my dream."

"It's not the end of the world, sweetie" Helen reassured.

Jake added "Yeah, Middleton's a great school. You'll love it there."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Middleton was, at best, mediocre and her father constantly talking about his alma mater as if it were the greatest college on the planet was VERY irritating. "Are you kidding me? No way. I didn't even apply to Middleton."

Jake, as usual, drew the wrong conclusion and lost it.

"GAH!! OHMYGOD!! YOU ENLISTED!!! OH, DEAR LORD!!! I'VE FAILED MY LITTLE GIRL!!" He then looked at the floor and angrily shook his fist. "HAPPY NOW, OLD MAN!?! YOU COULDN'T TURN ME INTO A SOLDIER BUT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER'S GONNA BE ONE!!! DAMMMIT!!!"

Helen immediately defused her husband before he gave himself another heart attack. "JAKE, CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT! She isn't joining the Army."

Snapping out of his rant Jake breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, Thank God!" Facing Quinn, he calmly added "I'm sorry Pepperhill didn't work out."

Quinn thought for a moment and suddenly had an epiphany. She'd originally wanted to go to Pepperhill in order to be among the Hollywood set of beautiful people. The thing was she'd matured significantly in the past two years. Now that she really thought about it Quinn was no longer sure that's where she belonged. True, she's attractive and popular but now she had substance along with style. Did she really want to go to a place where she'd feel pressured to fall back into old habits? Quinn made her decision and then had a serene smile on her face.

"You know what" said Quinn, "I'm not that upset. I think I'd like Boston State better anyway. It's got just as many social opportunities as Pepperhill. It also has a great business school, which is a plus since I think I'd like to go into marketing. Stacy's going to Boston State , so I can hang out with her on the weekends. Another plus is that I can continue building a better relationship with Daria since she and Jane are also going to college in Boston. Now that I think about it, Boston State is the better choice."

Helen was impressed by her younger daughter's growing tendancy to think things through. "You know, Quinn, I think this is the first time I've seen you take your future this seriously. It shows a lot of growth and maturity. I'm proud of you."

Jake, meanwhile, was ecstatic. "You wanna go into marketing!!" He jumped out of his chair. "YAHOO!!! MY LITTLE GIRL WANTS TO FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS!!!" He then looked at the floor, pointed and smiled. "YOU HEAR THAT, OLD MAN? MY DAUGHTER WANTS TO BE IN MARKETING, SO TAKE THAT!!!"

Quinn and Helen were both visibly embarrassed.

Finally, Quinn said "And he wonders why I never introduce him to my friends."

Lawndale High, the next day...  
Music: "Candy" by Mandy Moore (shudder)

At lunch Quinn was telling Tiffany and Stacy about her decision to go to Boston State.

"...so after Pepperhill rejected me I decided that I'd rather go to Boston State. I can't believe I'm attending college in a huge city next year. I can't wait." 

Excited that she and Quinn were going to the same school next year, Stacy squealed "Oh, Quinn, I'm so glad!"

"Meeee...tooooo" added Tiffany.

Stacy could hardly contain her excitement. "I can't belive we'll be at the same college next year. This is sooooo cool!!"

Smiling, Quinn said "Yeah, me, my best friend and my sister at college in the same area. This is soo awesome."

Quinn and Stacy actually hug. at this point Sandi approached the table looking surprisingly humble.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Sandi asked in a nervous tone.

Quinn eyed Sandi with suspicion.

"Why?"

Hanging her head, Sandi admitted "Because I miss you, all three of you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated me."

Sandi confessed "I just said because I was angry. I'm sorry for hurting you, Quinn." She then turned toward Stacy. "Stacy, I'm sorry I always treated you like a doormat." Next, she faced Tiffany. "Tiffany, I'm sorry I was such a lousy friend." To all of them, Sandi finished with "I'm sorry for everything."

Sandi was visibly trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Suspicious, Stacy asked "How do we know you won't just go back to treating us all like crap again?"

Quinn added "Yeah, Sandi. You haven't spoken to us for months and now you want to make peace. What gives?"

Sandi sighed as she told her former friends the truth. "Look, all this time alone got me thinking. My mom hates me, my dad ignores me and my brothers are total brats. Being alone sucks. I treated my friends like shit and drove them away. I've come to understand that you three are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my friends."

"Are we really?" asked Quinn.

Sandi started to cry, and the tears were genuine.

"You're...sniff...You're the only real friends I ever had. I...sob...I want my friends back. It's better to have friends than followers. I...sniff...I wish I realized that sooner. Please forgive me."

Quinn's expression softened and she looked ready to cry herself. She immediately stood up and hugged Sandi.

"Oh, Sandi, I've missed you so much!"

Now both Quinn and Sandi are crying tears of joy. Stacy and Tiffany join the teary group hug. After this they all sit down and stop crying.

"Welcome back, Sandi" said Stacy.

Tiffany added "Weee...miiisssseed...youuuu....tooooooo."

Morgendorffer House, afternoon....  
Music: "Show Me Love" by Robyn Carlson

In Quinn's room the former Fashion Club, once again a foursome, sit cross legged on the floor while Quinn updates Sandi on what's been going on.

"Oh my God!!" Sandi exclaimed. "You got drunk and flashed a whole crowd."

Quinn blushed slightly.

"Not my proudest moment."

Remembering her own indiscretions on the spring break trip, Stacy said "At least you didn't make out with a girl in a hot tub. Could we change the subject, now?"

Quinn immediately shifted to their immediate post-high school plans. "Next year Stacy and I are going to Boston State and Tiffany wants to go to LA and become an actress."

Stacy asked "Do you know where you're going yet, Sandi?"

Sandi frowned as she realized everyone was leaving Lawndale except her. "Carter Community College is the only place that didn't reject me, so I guess there." Looking sad she added "I guess after summer our friendship ends anyway."

Quinn reassured her. "Don't be silly, Sandi. Me and Stacy are only gonna be a days drive from here. You can always come up and visit us on the weekends. We'll even come by and see you whenever we're back in town."

Sandi was visibly touched.

"Really? You mean that?"

Stacy said "Of course".

Quinn added "You're our friend. You always will be."

Sandi hugged them both.

Pizza King, evening...

Quinn and Lindy were in a booth having pizza and talking like Daria and Jane used to do.

"So, college in Boston, huh" said Lindy.

Smiling, Quinn said "Yeah, I can't wait."

Lindy said "Wish I could join you. At least it's close enough for a weekend trip."

Quinn admitted "That's one of the reasons I'm actually glad I didn't get in to Pepperhill. If I did I'd be in California while my family and all my friends are still in the Northeast."

Lindy smiled. "Glad it's all worked out. I only went with Lawndale State because my mom couldn't afford to send me anywhere else. Benefits of being a single parent who drinks her way through life."

Quinn said "Speaking of drinking, how are you doing?"

"Two more weeks until I get my three month coin."

Quinn smiled.

"That's great, Lindy!"

At this point a question crossed Quinn's mind.

"Lindy, what's dating like in college?"

Lindy said "Not that different from high school. The only difference is that in high school having casual sex gets you labeled a slut while in college no one really cares. You wanna do it on the first date go right ahead. No one will judge you."

With a dismissive wave, Quinn said "I'll pass on that. I'm saving myself for a real relationship."

"Don't be too quick to fall in love" Lindy cautioned. "Just because your parents met in college doesn't mean that's where you'll find your future husband."

Quinn said "I know." After a pause, she added "So, me and my sister in Boston."

Lindy wondered out loud "I wonder if these things happen for a reason".

They both thought about it and reached the same conclusion.

"Nah."

End Episode


	12. There Can Be Only One

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"There Can Be Only One"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Thompson House, afternoon...

Quinn and Kevin were at the kitchen table having their latest tutoring session. The subject was the Vietnam War.

Quinn said "So, can you tell me some of the reasons we became involved in the war in Vietnam?"

Trying to think, Kevin said "Um, It had something to do with that guy, the one who was President after World War II..."

"Truman" said Quinn.

The light came on in Kevin's head. "Right, he wanted to contain communism!"

Quinn was satisfied that he realized that much, but she wanted him to show what he knew. "Well, yes, but can you tell me what that has to do with Vietnam?"

Kevin asid "It was, like, because in the south Vietnam had a government that was on our side while the north had a government that was communist."

Quinn smiled. "Exactly, at least that's how our government saw it. This was about preventing the further spread of communism. Can you tell me why the war became unpopular as it went on?"

Kevin's answer was both overly simplistic and dead wrong.

"Because, like, hippies hate America."

Quinn rolled her eyes. While Kevin was passing it was with all C's. She proceeded to explain the geo-politics and cultural context of the Vietnam War for the fiftieth time.

"No, it was for several reasons. Many intellectuals were against the war because it was not about Vietnam, it was really about our rivalry with the Soviet Union. They felt we were unjustly interfering in another country's civil war. Also, this was the first war that saw TV news crews embedded with the troops. The censorship applied during World War II and Korea wasn't done in Vietnam. Seeing the horrors of war on the evening news gradually turned the public against it. By 1968 the war was so unpopular that President Johnson didn't dare seek re-election because he knew he had no chance of winning. Do you follow me so far?"

Kevin looked dumbfounded for a second before speaking. "So, what you're saying is that the whole issue was more complicated than it seemed?"

Quinn was somewhat disappointed until she remembered how hard it is for Kevin to grasp these things.

"That's exactly the point. There wasn't any one reason for the war and how people saw it. " 

Quinn then looked at the clock and was relieved to see that time was up.

"I think that's enough for today."

Kevin smiled that gooofy grin of his. "Cool!"

He then looked thoughtful (or his approximation of thoughtful). After all, prom was coming up.

"Um, Quinn, who are you taking to the prom?"

Fearful that he was about to ask her to prom, and not wanting to shoot him down even though she had no interest in going with him, Quinn said "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Dreading where this conversation might go, Quinn opted to be honest. "I haven't decided yet. You?"

Kevin frowned.

"I'm not going."

This was news to Quinn.

"How come?"

Shamefaced, Kevin said "Because I'm not the QB anymore. No one wants to be seen with a washed up loser."

Quinn now felt bad for Kevin.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone."

Lawndale High, the next day...  
Music: "I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears

Joey, Jeffy and Jamie were walking and talking in the hallway. The subject was Quinn, specifically which one of them would be taking her to prom.

Joey asked "So, like, who's gonna ask Quinn to the prom first?"

"I will" said Jamie. "I think she'll say yes."

Jeffy said "Dream on, dude. I'm taking her."

Joey said "Yeah, Jaimie. What makes you think you've got a better chance?"

Confident, Jamie said "Last year when she tried to go steady with one of us. I was her first choice."

Joey proceeded to give him a reality check.

"She broke up with you that same evening. At least she stayed with me long enough for an actual date."

"Get real, Joey" said Jeffy. "She blew you off when you picked her up. I, on the other hand, lasted long enough to have dinner with her folks."

"Hey, you blew her off to hunt squirrels with her dad" Jamie reminded him.

Jeffy fired back. "You blew her off to take a piss."

Jamie got in Jeffy's face.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

The fight was about to get physical when Joey breaks it up.

"Dude, Quinn's right over there. We can just ask her now. Hope you don't feel too bad when she picks me."

The other two stared daggers at Joey but go along with the suggestion. Nearby, Quinn and the rest of the Former Fashion Club were talking.

Stacy asked "So, do you guys know who you're going with to the prom?"

Tiffany said "I'm...goinnng...with...Robert...heeee'ss...hoootttt".

Remembering the time Brittany took him to a dance to spite Kevin, Quinn reminded her friend "But he can't dance at all."

Tiffany acted like she hadn't even heard Quinn.

Keeping the conversation going, Stacy said "Well, I'm going with Mark. He just got a corvette. " 

Quinn turned to Sandi. "What about you, Sandi?"

Sandi looked uncomfortable before putting on her old mask of haughtiness.

"I am currently being very selective. I should know in a couple of days." She immediately turned the tables on the redhead, solely out of habit. "Who are you going with, Quinn?"

Before Quinn could answer the Three J's approached.

Right on schedule.

Joey immediately asked "Hey, Quinn, wanna go to the prom with me?"

Jeffy said "How about me, I'll rent a limo."

"Will you go to the prom with me? I'll buy you jewelery."

Joey immediately upped the ante.

"I'll take you to Chez Pierre."

Jeffy did one better.

"I'll buy you a diamond necklace."

The guys started to glare menacingly at each other. Quinn decides to stop the fight before it begins.

"Guys, please" she said in a sweet voice. "That's so sweet I can't decide right now. I need to think about it. I'll let you know soon."

The guys accepted this and walked off. Sandi glared menacingly at Quinn.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you....In private."

Quinn looks nervous.

Girl's Restroom, a short time later...

Quinn and Sandi were alone.

"Sandi, what's going on?" Quinn asked nervously.

Sandi's face lost its haughtiness and now she looks sad.

"Quinn, I have a confession to make...no one's asked me to the prom."

Quinn was shocked. The only time she'd ever known Sandi to be hard up for a date is when it's somone Quinn stole off of her. 

Sandi is expecting Quinn to hold this over her now.

"Go ahead, laugh. You win."

Quinn said "Sandi, I'm just shocked. You mean to tell me that no one has even asked you?"

Sandi sighed and looked depressed as she explained her predicament.

"I've developed a reputation for paranoia and viciousness. Ever since the end of the Fashion Club my popularity has been in serious decline. Our fight in November was, like, the final nail in my reputation's coffin. You, Stacy and Tiffany are the only people who don't hate me."

Quinn tried to reassure her friend. "Sandi, that's not true. Since we made up I've seen people being nice to you again."

"They're nice to me because I hang out with you" Sandi reminded her. It was a bitter truth that she'd only recently learned to accept.

Sandi sighs as if she's about to do the hardest thing she's ever had to do: ask for help.

"Quinn, I need a huge favor. Can you fix me up with someone?"

Quinn was more than happy to oblige. "Sandi, I'd love to."

Sandi smiled. "Thanks." Her expression then hardened as she added "Tell no one."

Morgendorffer House, evening...

Quinn was in the living room sitting down to watch TV when Jake entered carrying a package.

"Quinn, this arrived for you today."

He handed the package to Quinn.

"Thanks, Daddy."

As Jake left Quinn opened the package. It contained a giant pink teddy bear and a note. Quinn read it aloud.

"Quinn, I got you this because I know how much you like pink and stuffed animals. Love, Joey. PS: Have you decided who you'll go with to the prom?"

Quinn's room, a short time later...

Quinn walked to the phone to check if there are any messages.

Machine: "First message, today at 3:24 PM. " 

Jamie: "Hey, Quinn. Just wanted to know if you've decided who you'll go to the prom with."

Machine: "Second message, today at 3:45 PM."

Jeffy: "Hi, Quinn. If you go to the prom with me I'll give you anything you want. Also, Jamie's gay."

Machine: "Third message, today at 4:07 PM."

Joey: "Hey, Quinn. I saw Jeffy and Jamie make out with each other in the locker room today. Will you go to the prom with me?"

Machine: "Fourth message, today at 5:21 PM."

Jamie: "Please take me to the prom, Quinn. I'm begging you. Also Joey and Jeffy are into guys."

Machine: "Fifth message, today at 5:30 PM."

Jeffy: "Please go with me to the prom. You're the greatest girl in the world. I'll treat you like a queen. Joey and Jamie will just take advantage of you."

Machine: "Sixth message, today at 5:45 PM."

Joey: "Please go to the prom with me Quinn. Oh, for the love of God, please go with me!"

Machine: "End of messages."

Quinn was a little irritated by this. Suddenly, she heard music outside her window.

"What the hell?!"

Quinn went to her window and opened it.

Music: "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel

Jeffy was standing in her driveway holding a boombox playing "In Your Eyes" at peak volume. Soon she saw Joey and Jamie walk up and each do the same thing. This renactment of the boombox scene in "Say Anything" embarrassed Quinn to no end.

End Act I

Act II  
Lawndale High, the next day...

The Former Fashion Club were seated at their usual table in the cafeteria having their usual salad lunch while Quinn told them about the previous night.

"...and when they realized they all had the same idea they started fighting until my Dad scared them off. It was sooooooo humiliating!"

Stacy smiled longingly as she said "Actually, I think it's sweet that they tried to renact a scene from "Say Anything", even if it did go incredably wrong."

Sandi rolled her eyes. "Stacy, that's not sweet. It's the kind of move that screams desperation."

"I know" said Quinn. "If I hadn't spent the last four years stringing all three of them along this would creep me out a little."

At this point, the three J's approached the table, all eager smiles.

Joey said "Hey, Quinn. Decided who to take to prom yet?"

Jeffy added "Sorry we embarrassed you last night, Quinn. Let me make it up to you by taking you to the prom."

Jamie said "Back off, Jeffy." Turning to Quinn, he added "If anyone's gonna take her to the prom, it's me."

Joey got in Jamie's face.

"Dream on, loser. I'm a better date."

Jeffy proceeded to get in Joey's face.

"Are not?"

"Are too?"

As Joey and Jeffy angrily stared each other down Jamie suddenly backed away, as if he suddenly realized how ridiculous this whole thing was. He sighs and walks away, which Quinn notices. She wants to follow him but can't because she has to break up a fight.

"GUYS!"

This got the attention of both Joey and Jeffy.

Quinn explained "It's really sweet that you're this eager but it's my decision. I'll let you know tomorrow. And cut out all the attempts to influence me. It's getting a little creepy."

Both guys looked deflated but seem to take the hint and leave. Quinn then turned her attention back to the girls.

"See what I mean?"

Sandi gave Quinn a serious look.

"Quinn, can I talk to you one on one?"

Quinn knew what this was about.

"Sure."

As Quinn and Sandi got up Tiffany and Stacy looked concerned. Quinn noticed this.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll tell you when Sandi's ready."

The Girls Restroom, a short time later...

Sandi and Quinn were alone.

Explaining Stacy and Tiffany's reactions to Sandi's request, Quinn said "I think they're starting to worry they're being shut out."

Sandi got straight to the point.

"So, any idea who to set me up with?"

Quinn started thinking out loud. "Well, let's see. I can't farm one of the J's off on you because that'd be unfair. None of the really popular guys are interested in you anymore otherwise you wouldn't need my help in the first place.." She noticed the angry look on Sandi's face. "Well, I'm sorry but it's true. Corey doesn't have a date but I'd never do something like that to you. Robert's already going with Tiffany, so he's out."

Sandi looked totally dejected.

"So, like, there's no one."

Quinn suddenly remembered another once popular person who's lost their status.

"How about Kevin Thompson?"

Sandi was instantly dismissive. Granted, she found Kevin attractive but there was the fact that he's no longer popular. There's also the fact that he's a total moron. "Are you kidding me? He's not popular anymore."

Quinn said "Technically, neither are you. I admit he's really dense and a total wash out but he's still cute. Besides, do you really wanna go to the prom alone?"

Sandi looked resigned. Probably the best I can get under the circumstances. "Very well, can you get him to ask me?"

"Definitely."

Thompson House, afternoon...  
Music: "Boys" by Britney Spears

Quinn and Kevin were having another tutoring session. They were still on the subject of the Vietnam War. Kevin was demonstrating what he'd learned.

"...so when the north broke the cease-fire in 1975 congress refused the Presidents request to intervene. Saigon fell in the spring and the Vietnam War was over."

Quinn was visibly impressed.

"That's very good, Kevin."

"Cool!"

Quinn now proceeded to put her plan for hooking him up with Sandi into action.

"Um, Kevin."

"Yeah, Quinn?"

Quinn asked "Are you sure you're not going to the prom?"

Kevin said "We talked about this, Quinn. I can't get a date."

Grinning, Quinn said "What if I told you that's not true?"

Kevin's face lit up.

"You wanna go to the prom with me?" He did a fist pump. "Awright!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Um, no, Kevin." After a brief pause, she added "But I know someone who does."

"Cool! Who?"

"Sandi Griffin. She told me that if you ask her she'll say yes."

Kevin's eyes went wide. He'd always thought Sandi was hot but given his loss of status he'd just assumed she'd shoot him down if he asked her out. "Really!?! I thought she was narrowing down her choices."

Choosing her wording with all the people skills she's known for, Quinn said "She's just saying that because she's waiting for you to ask her to the prom."

Kevin bought this.

"Cool!"

Quinn was pleased with herself.

I am tooooo good at this.

Lawndale High, the next day...

In the cafeteria the Former Fashion Club were once again eating lunch when Kevin approached.

"Um, Sandi?" said the former quarterback.

Sandi looked up, deliberately maintaining a cool countenance.

"Yes?"

Kevin was visibly nervous as no longer being the QB has made him less confident with girls.

"Well" he said, "I was wondering...see, like...I used to be the QB and you used to run the Fashion Club. I guess we both used to be, like, on top of the ladder. It's lame, I know, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me?"

Sandi acted like she was thinking it over for a few seconds. Finally...

"Sure."

Thrilled, Kevin did a fist pump.

"Awright!"

At this point, Joey and Jeffy approached the table. Jamie wasn't with them.

Joey asked "So, Quinn, have you decided yet?"

"Please take me to the prom?" Jeffy begged.

Quinn noticed that they're shy a J.

"Where's Jamie?"

Joey said "He gave up."

Quinn was shocked. This is a first for her.

"He...he..gave up?"

Jeffy said "Yeah, he finally decided that he has no chance. So, you wanna go to the prom with me?"

Quinn didn't answer but instead just sat there feeling guilty.

A red brick house in Lawndale, that afternoon...

Quinn walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Jamie answer and was surprised to see her.

"Quinn!?!"

Looking and sounding uncharacteristically humble, Quinn asked "Can I come in?"

The living room, a short time later...

Quinn and Jamie were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.

"So" said Quinn, "I heard you gave up on taking me to the prom."

Hanging his head, Jamie said "Yeah."

"Why?"

After taking a deep breath, Jamie admitted "Because I finally realized I have no chance. I've been after you since freshman year and now we're less than two months from graduating. If I haven't gotten you by now it's obvious I never will."

The sad look on Jamie's face made Quinn feel very guilty.

I never realized that stringing you along hurt Quinn thought before saying "I'm sorry." With genuine sorrow in her voice, Quinn went on. "I guess I strung all three of you along for so long because I liked the attention. I was wrong to do that and I'm sorry."

Jamie asked "Do you even like me as a friend?"

Quinn felt a sharp pain in her chest when she heard that question. She knew that was her consciense. Finally, she said "Of course I do. I like you, Jeffy and Joey equally as friends. If I take you to the prom it'll be as a friend. We're gonna graduate in June so I guess it's time for us to grow up and stop playing games."

Sounding morose, Jamie said "Yeah, I guess."

Dammit, you deserve better than this, Jamie. You deserve better than me. After a deep breath Quinn spoke.

"Jamie."

Jamie looked at her.

"Yes?"

Here goes nothing Quinn thought. "Will you take me to the prom?"

End Act II

Act III  
Morgendorffer House, evening...

Jake was watching TV in the living room. On the screen was a bunch of boxes marked "Florida Ballots" being emptied into a bonfire being looked over by a man who looks like then Florida Governor Jeb Bush (this story takes place during the 2000-2001 school year).

"Just how was the last election really decided? Anything for my brother, next on Sick, Sad World!"

Jake was visibly upset by this.

"Damn crooks!"

At this point the doorbell rang. Jake got up to answer, calling upstairs as he did.

"QUINN, YOUR PROM DATE IS HERE."

He opened the door. Jamie was wearing a nice tuxedo and carrying a corsage.

"Hey, Mr. Morgendorffer" Jamie said politely.

Jake said "It's Jake, my man. Quinn'll be down in a minute."

With that Jake let Jamie into the house. As soon as the door was closed Quinn came down the stairs. She was wearing a sparkling pink gown. This gown was both sexy and tasteful. It was backless with laces tied across and over her shoulders. The front had a v-top that showed a little cleavage but not too much. The skirt had a slit on the side that showed some leg, but not too much. The look was matched with high heeled sandals and Quinn's hair was expertly styled in an upward pony tail.

Jamie was impressed by how stunning Quinn looked.

"Wow, Quinn, you look amazing!"

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Jamie."

At this point Helen came in with the camera.

"This is so exciting! Especially since Daria didn't even go to her prom."

Curious, Jamie asked "How come?"

A little sheepish, Quinn explained "Well, my sister never was into this sort of thing. She called it an overpriced bar mitzvah."

Getting back on topic, Helen said "Come on and stand next to each other so I can get your picture."

Jamie proceeded to stick the corsage into the shoulder lace of Quinn's gown. After this they stood next to each other and locked arms. They smiled as Helen snapped the picture.

Jamie then turned to his prom date. "So, ready to go, Quinn?"

Smiling, Quinn said "Let's."

Jake and Helen watched as Jamie and Quinn walk out of the door.

"Enjoy the dance" said Jake.

Lawndale High, later that evening...

Out front was a banner that reads "Senior Prom, Class of 2001". Inside, the gym has been converted for the dance with a stage, dance floor, and refreshment table. At the stage was Mr. DeMartino.

"Welcome to the PROM, class of 2001. I hope you HAVE a very pleasant EVENING."

With that, he left the stage and music started to play.

Music: "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez 

Mr. O'Neil and Ms. Barch were standing by the refreshment table.

Mr. O'Neil said "Isn't touching to see the graduating class together for a last night of fun together."

Ms. Barch said "Whatever. Let's dance, skinny."

With that she literally draggged him onto the dance floor. 

Meanwhile, the Former Fashion Club were talking with their dates. Quinn was with Jamie, Sandi with Kevin, Stacy with a Paul Walker look alike named Mark and Tiffany with Robert.

Mark said "Hey, Stacy, wanna dance?"

Stacy smiled as she took Mark's arm.

"Sure."

With that they went out onto the dance floor.

With a seductive gleam in her eye, Sandi asked "Ready to dance, Kevin?"

Kevin flashed that goofy grin of his.

"No problem, babe."

Now they went out onto the dance floor.

Turning to Tiffany, Robert asked "Can I have this dance, ma'am?"

"Suuurrreee."

They head for the dance floor. Quinn looks concerned. Turning to Jamie, Quinn asked "Has Robert's dancing improved since sophmore year?"

"No, why?"

Quinn said "I'm worried he'll embarrass Tiffany. Remember how upset Brittany was when she took him to a dance to make Kevin jealous? I'm worried..." She suddenly looks thoughtful as something occurs to her. "...never mind, Tiffany probably won't even notice."

Jamie said "So, wanna dance?"

Quinn smiled as she took his arm in hers.

"I thought you'd never ask."

As they made their way to the dance floor a very jealous looking Joey and Jeffy stare daggers at the couple.

Joey said "Dude, I can't believe Quinn went with him."

"She should've gone with me" Jeffy said bitterly.

Joey said "No, she should've gone with me."

They stared each other down and looked ready to fight until Jeffy got a better idea.

"Hey, why are we fighting? It's Jamie we should be mad at."

Joey instantly calmed down.

"You're right, dude."

Smirking, Jeffy said "C'mon, I got an idea."

Later...  
On stage the DJ, Spatula Man (the fat one from "Jake of Hearts") spoke into the microphone.

"All right, dudes and chickarinos, it's time for a slow dance!"

He then proceeded to play a slow jam that's been a prom staple since 1983.

Music: "One On One" by Hall and Oates

Out on the dance floor, Quinn pulled Jamie into a slow dance. He was pleasantly surprised by this.

"I thought you didn't slow dance before the fifth date."

Quinn said "Technically, this is my tenth date with you. Slow dancing's okay now."

Jamie smiled. They danced as the music continued.

One on one, I wanna play that game tonight

Quinn asked "So, what're your plans after you graduate?"

"College" said Jamie.

"Where?" asked Quinn.

Jamie said "Lawndale State. It's the only one my parents can afford. How about you?"

"Boston State."

"After all that talk about Pepperhill" Jamie commented.

"I didn't get in. Long story."

At this point Joey and Jeffy snuck up on Jamie. Joey smacked him upside the head while Jeffy put ice from the refreshment table down his back. 

"What the hell?!" Jamie explained.

He turned around as Quinn gasped.

Joey growled "You think you can just steal Quinn away you're wrong."

In a menacing tone, Jeffy added "Let's have it out, right here, right now."

A fight looks imminent until Quinn steps between them.

"Joey, Jeffy, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting back at Jamie" Joey snarled.

Jeffy added "Yeah, he doesn't deserve you."

Quinn decided she'd had enough. Having them fight over her had been nice in the past, but now it was at the point of being a joke so overused that it was getting annoying.

"Well stop it! I may have liked watching you guys fight over me before but I'm tired of it now. You two need to do what the rest of us are doing and freaking grow up!"

"Come on, Quinn" said Joey. "After all the effort I put in."

Jeffy said "Yeah, you expect me to let this go."

Folding her arms and unleashing her inner Helen, Quinn said "Yes, that's exactly what I expect. You don't own me. Going with Jamie was my decision. I like the attention I get from all of you but this is too much."

To make her point Quinn immediately turned toward Jamie and kissed him on the lips. This stunned Joey and Jeffy to no end.*

*( I got this idea from a piece by Jazzie Simone.)

After the kiss, Quinn turned back toward Joey and Jeffy. "Now, if you two don't leave me and Jamie alone I'm never speaking to either of you again. GOT IT?"

Both Joey and Jeffy were stunned. Finally, they sigh and walk away.

Turning back towards her date, Quinn asked "Are you okay, Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged the whole thing off. "Just ice and a slap on the head. I've taken worse hits on the football field."

They resume their slow dancing.

Sometime later...

Mr. DeMartino was on stage with an envelope. He immediately spoke into the microphone.

"If I may have everyones ATTENTION, it's time to announce our Prom King and Queen."

He opened the envelope and looked.

"The Prom King and QUEEN for the Lawndale High CLASS of 2001 are...Jamie White and Quinn MORGENDORFFER!"

Everybody applaud's as Quinn and Jamie take the stage. In the crowd even Joey and Jeffy were claping. Kevin, meanwhile, turned to a visibly happy Sandi to see that even she was clapping and had a content smile on her face.

"You're not, like, bummed about this, are you?" he asked.

Sandi said "No, Quinn deserves it more. You?"

"Why would I be bummed?" asked Kevin, "I was Prom King last year."

Back on stage a crown was placed on Jamie's head while a tiara is placed on Quinn's. Mr. DeMartino returned to the microphone.

"If you would please CLEAR the dance floor while our KING and queen have a DANCE."

Music: "Waiting For A Girl Like You" by Foreigner

As the floor clears Quinn and Jamie begin a slow dance.

"This is so awsome" said Jamie.

Quinn said "Yeah, isn't it."

Now, Jamie had a question. "Quinn, why'd you kiss me earlier?"

Quinn smiled. "To give you something you can hold over those other two. You can remind them that you're the one I actually kissed. They'll never live it down."

Jamie said "I sure wouldn't mind another one."

"Sorry, not until date fifteen."

Jamie, to his own surprise, was okay with this.

Morgendorffer House, after the dance...

After pulling his car up to the curb in front of the walkway Jamie got out of the driver side. He walked over to the passenger side and helped Quinn out. He walks her to the front door and they stop.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jamie asked.

Smiling, Quinn said "Of course."

Jamie decided to make one last try for Quinn.

"I know this is probably a dumb question, but I was wondering if we could go steady."

Quinn thought it over for a second. She then made her decision.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, but I don't think it'd work. We're graduating in a month, then when the summers over I'm going to one school and you're going to another. I'd like to stay friends with you, though."

Jamie looks sad. Seeing this, Quinn reassured him.

"Hey, we're both young. You'll find someone, I know it."

Disappointed yet accepting, Jamie said "Yeah, I guess."

Quinn decided to give him something special. "You just need to work on your confidence. If you doubt yourself just remember..."

She kisses him again.

"...you actually got to kiss Quinn Morgendorffer...twice. Goodnight."

Grateful, Jamie said "Goodnight, Quinn."

He held the door while Quinn entered the house. After the door closes Jamie turns around. He has a huge smile on his face and when he walks to his car there's a spring in his step.

End Episode.


	13. Farewell, Lawndale High

Opening Montage  
Music: "Overprotected" by Britney Spears

We first see Quinn walking on a sidewalk. Her pace quickens as the music picks up. Next, we see her in the halls of Lawndale High talking with the former Fashion Club. This is followed by her being praised by Mr. DeMartino while Sandi stares daggers at her. Afterward we see her getting more attention from Helen and Jake than she either wants or needs. The next shot is Quinn being followed by the three J's. Next, we see her hanging out on Dega Street with Jane and Lindy. Montage ends with Quinn's smiling face in a circle with a pink background. Beneath that we see the title.

Quinn  
in  
"Farewell, Lawndale High"  
Story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Morgendorffer House, evening...

Quinn, Jake, Helen, Daria and Jane were eating dinner in the kitchen. Daria and Jane were down from Boston to attend Quinn's graduation. The meal is salad and cold vegetable sticks. 

Jane said "Thanks for letting me stay here while I'm in town."

Helen said "Jane, it's the least we could do."

"Yeah,..." Jake added before struggling to think of what to say next. Finally..."..What's wrong with your house?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she thought the situation had already been explained to him.

"It's not my house anymore. When Trent and the band moved out to California my parents sold it. After paying off the rest of the mortgage they put the rest in my college fund and moved to a commune in New Mexico. " 

Jake started to look angry as this brought back some memories from his childhood.

"Oh, Do I know what that's like! Being kicked out of your childhood home, not being let back because your father thinks leaving you in the military academy builds character! I HAD TO SPEND ALL HOLIDAYS IN THE GODDAMN BARRACKS WHILE THAT SADIST ELLENBOGEN MADE ME DO EXTRA PT AND..."

Helen sprang into action.

"JAKE!"

This snapped him out of his rant.

Daria said "There really is no place like home." After a pause, she added "Thank God."

At this point Jane decided to change subjects. She went with the fact that Quinn had made dinner tonight.

"By the way, this food is good. I didn't know you could cook, Quinn."

Quinn proudly explained "I taught myself. We take turns making dinner in this family."

Daria elaborated further. "When it's my turn I just order pizza or chinese. When it's Mom's turn we have microwave lasagna. When it's Dad's turn we have some culinary experiment that's unfit for human consumption."

Jake took slight offense.

"Hey!"

Daria continued.

"When it's Quinn's turn we have rabbit food."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Very funny, Daria. If it wasn't for me this family would be so overweight. The only time anyone eats a healthy meal is when it's my turn to make dinner."

Quinn and Daria both smiled. While they get along better they still like to playfully bust each others chops from time to time. Daria changes the subject.

"So, you're going to Boston State next year?"

Quinn said "That's right. I'm totally looking forward to it. The three of us can hang out more."

"Quinn wants to spend time with us, Jane," Daria said, "I never thought such a day would come."

Jane said "I've trained her well in your absence."

Switching to current events, Daria said "So, I hear Mr. DeMartino's the principal now. Has anyone been executed yet?"

"You'd be surprised" said Quinn. "He's actually made some positive changes to the place."

"So, who's he throwing in Mr. O'Neal's self-esteem class?" asked Jane.

Quinn said "No one, that was the first thing he got rid of."

"Mr. O'Neal must've loved that" Daria dryly remarked.

"He won't stop crying about it" said Quinn.

Jane said "All for the best. That dumb class was just a way for Ms. Li to segregate anyone who didn't fit her very narrow definition of normal anyway."

Lawndale High, the next day...

Mr. O'Neal was handing back the graded finals to the class. As he did this he also got predictibly touchie-feelie.

"Now, class, I can see how a less than impressive grade can affect one's self esteem. The after school self esteem workshop may be no more but I still care. You can always talk to me about your feelings about the issue of grades."

Quinn looked at her final and smiled. She had an A. 

At the same time, Kevin looked at the C on his final and did a fist pump.

"Awright!"

At this point the bell rang.

Mr. O'Neil said "Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye. While I'm glad you all graduated I will miss you. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

The whole class filed out without saying goodbye to Mr. O'Neal. Once alone he cries.

School Hallway...

Quinn walked up to Kevin.

"So, Kevin, how'd you do?"

Barely able to contain his excitement, Kevin said "I passed! I'm, like, gonna graduate!"

Quinn beamed with pride. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Kevin hugs Quinn, hard.

"I wouldn't have without you. Thanks, Quinn."

While Quinn was happy to have achieved the impossible, Kevin's hug was crushing her.

"Kevin...gak...that kinda hurts."

Kevin let her go.

"Sorry."

Smiling, Quinn said "I knew you could do it. I had doubts in the beginning but I'm glad you passed. I'm so proud of you."

Kevin now has a surprisingly humble look on his face.

"Um, Quinn."

"Yes?"

Kevin said "Thanks for not giving up on me. I really liked being tutored by you. You're, like, the only friend I still have."

Quinn smiled.

Rowe House, afternoon...  
Music: "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup

Quinn was in the upstairs hallway approaching Stacy's room. She entered without knocking and was immediately treated to the sight of Stacy making out with Upchuck.

"EWWWWWWW!"

Stacy and Upchuck pull apart and look at Quinn funny, causing the redhead to blush.

"Sorry, habit" Quinn explained.

Smiling, Stacy said "It's alright, Quinn."

"You had to find out sometime" added Chuck.

"Find what out?" asked Quinn. "I've seen you two make out before." At this point something occurred to Quinn. "I thought you both agreed to just be friends!"

Stacy said "That's what worked for us while school was still in session. Thing is, we're graduating in a week and Chuck's in town for the summer."

Chuck said "We talked things over. Since I'm in Lawndale for the summer and Stacy's gonna be in Boston with me next year we decided to stop fighting our true feelings for each other."

Quinn's eyes lit up in realization.

"You mean...?"

Smiling, Stacy said "Yes, Charles Ruttheimer the third and Stacy Rowe are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

Normally, Quinn would be disgusted. That was before she had several month's to get used to the idea of Stacy and Upchuck being a couple. Now Quinn's genuinely happy for them.

"That's great, Stacy! Have you told anyone else?"

Stacy frowned as that was one issue they'd yet to work out. "That may be a problem." 

Chuck said "You've both met the real me but everyone else in this town still knows me as Upchuck. They look at me and see a creepy geek who thinks he's Cassanova. We're a little afraid that they'll look at Stacy and see a girl who's lowered her standards."

Quinn looked thoughtful. "I see your point. Tori had to start a rumor that you'd sexually assaulted Stacy in order to save her reputation when Sandi made that poster."

Staying on the subject of Sandi, Stacy said "She confessed to me how she got that picture. Before you saw us making out at the Miss Lawndale pageant she saw us and took the picture without us knowing."

That explains why the door was open Quinn thought as she said "You know she's sorry about that, right."

Chuck said "Stacy told me how she made up with all of you. Has she really changed?"

Quinn said "Five months of being an outcast does wonders for ones humility. By the way, those sexual assault rumors didn't get you into too much trouble, did they?"

Chuck said "No, they didn't make it as far as Boston. By now most people have forgotten about them anyway."

"To be honest" said Quinn, "We're graduating this week. I see no reason to care about popularity at this point. I know it's different in college and we won't have to worry about our reputations. As for the summer, you both have my support and I'm sure I can get everyone else to go along. Just tell people whenever you two are ready."

"Thanks, Quinn" said Stacy.

Morgendorffer House, evening....

Quinn, Stacy, Sandi and Tiffany were in the living room watching Fashion Vision. During the commercial break they made idle conversation.

"So, does everyone have their cap and gowns?" asked Sandi. "It wouldn't do if the Fashion Club was inappropiately dressed."

The other girls gave Sandi a worried look. Sandi then grins playfully.

"Had you going there, didn't I?"

The other three girls laughed.

Quinn said "You're so funny, Sandi."

Tiffany agreed. "Yeaaahhh...reaaaallllyyyy...fuuunnnnnnnnyyyyy."

Sandi's expression then turned serious.

"Excuse me a moment."

She got up and left. 

Daria's room, a moment later...

Daria and Jane were watching TV. On the TV screen was a woman wearing a mask. Her boyfriend takes it off and vomits as she has no skin on her face.

"When this supermodel wanted to do philantropy she donated her face for research. The faceless woman, next on Sick, Sad World!"

"God, that was lame" said Jane.

Daria joked "If only I could convince Quinn to do something like that."

At this point Sandi entered the room. Daria looks up and sees her.

"Did you get lost looking for the bathroom?"

Trying not to let the padded walls freak her out, Sandi said "Like, Quinn's sister, I need to talk to Jane."

Jane eyes Sandi cooly.

"You wanna talk to me!?! Six years after deciding I was too weird to hang out with."

Sandi flashed a concerned look at Daria.

"I've known for a while now" Daria explained.

Sandi said "Well, after my fight with Quinn a few months back I've done some thinking...."

"That's a first" Jane bitterly interrupted.

Sandi continued "I thought about what I did to you in middle school and... " 

Jane angrily cut her off. "You turned your back on our friendship for the sake of popularity. Why are you talking to me now?"

Sandi was visibly guilt ridden as she said "Because I was wrong and I want to apologize."

"Too late" Jane snipped. "You had six years to say sorry and never did."

"I know!" said Sandi. "I know I've let too much time pass. I know we can never be as close as we once were. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. What I did to you was wrong. If I had it to do over again I would've stood up for you. In elementary school it was us against the world and I never should've turned my back on that. I know that it's too late for us to be friends again. The important thing is that I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm also glad you've managed to find a better friend than me since then."

Sandi sighed and left. Jane just sat there looking confused.

End Act I

Act II  
Morgendorffer House, evening...

Sandi was walking down the stairs to rejoin her friends in the living room. Her expression is one of sad contemplation.

Well, I apologized. Jane didn't accept but that's not surprising. Trent was right, I waited too long. At least Jane knows that I'm sorry.

Her expression is now one of relief. Once in the living room Sandi joined the rest of the Former Fashion Club. Quinn noticed something off.

"What's wrong, Sandi?"

"Nothing. I've been thinking how I used to treat everyone. My mother really screwed me up. She's the one who put it in my head that it's better to have followers than friends. That's why I started being such an icy bitch. I turned on my first real friend for the sake of popularity. I almost made that same mistake with you guys."

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Being alone for five months made me realize just how important you guys really are to me and I never said it before now but you three are my best friends in the world. I love all three of you and...and..."

Sandi immediately teared up and threw her arms around Quinn. As this happened a visibly moved Stacy wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Oh, Sandi!" she said as she joined Quinn and Sandi in a group hug.

"Thaaaat...waass...soooo...beautiful" said Tiffany as she wiped a tear from her cheek and joined the group hug.

As the four friends shared this moment Sandi had a thought. You were wrong, mother. Friends are better than followers. You lost, I'll never be like you and I'm glad.

Daria's room, later...

Daria and Jane were both in sleepwear getting ready for bed when Quinn came in.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Quinn asked.

"Sure" said Daria.

Jane asked "What's on your mind?"

Quinn came in and sat down next to them.

"When my other friends were here earlier Sandi came upstairs for a minute. She said she came up to use the bathroom but I know better. I know she came up to talk to you guys. What happened?"

Daria looked indifferent while Jane was a little uncomfortable.

After hesitating a moment, Jane said "She came in to apologize for throwing me under the bus in middle school."

"Did you accept?" Quinn asked.

Now, Jane looked really uncomfortable.

Daria proceeded to tell Quinn "She didn't."

Quinn looked at Jane with disapproval.

"Jane, how could you?"

Angrily trying to justify her position, Jane said "She waited six years to apologize. If she was really sorry then why'd she wait so long?"

Quinn said "Look, that's how long it took her to realize she was wrong. I'm not saying you have to be friends with her but you could at least give her some closure by forgiving her."

Unable to look either Morgendorffer in the eye, Jane said "What she did to me really hurt. I'd gotten over it and now she up and reopens an old wound. She turned into a power hungry bitch and spent the last six years pretending I never even existed."

"So what?" said Quinn, "She's trying to change. You could at least forgive her and make it easier for her to move on."

Jane immediately turned to Daria.

"A little help, please?"

Jane was unprepaired for Daria's response.

"Sorry, but I have to back Quinn on this one."

Jane stared at her BFF in shock.

Continuing, Daria said "Look, yes, turning against you to keep her new and more shallow friends was pretty low. On the other hand, you forgave me for doing something arguably worse two years ago. You know what I'm talking about."

Jane had hoped Daria wouldn't play that card. "The Tom situation was a totally different thing. You didn't intentionally steal him from me, it just happened."

"Was it really so different?" Daria asked rhetorically. "Sandi wanted popularity badly enough to turn against you. I wanted a boyfriend badly enough to betray the one person who actually gets me. I kissed him while you two were still going out."

Jane now looked really unsure.

Daria's lecture began to feel more like a confession as she said "I remember being so caught up in that kiss that nothing else seemed to matter. It was my first kiss. See, I'd given up on ever finding a guy. By then point I'd convinced myself that no one would ever be interested. Having someone who was interested was more of a rush than I could handle. The same thing happened with Sandi. She was convinced she'd never be popular so when she became popular it was like a drug. She grew addicted and turning on you was the price she had to pay."

Quinn immediately jumped on her sister's bandwagon. "She knows she was wrong. I made peace with Daria, and you know how many issues we had to deal with there. What's wrong with accepting Sandi's apology?"

Jane pulled out the only excuse she still had. "But I've moved on. She has her life and I have mine. The gulf is just too wide for us to be friends now."

Quinn grew frustrated.

"For crying out loud, Jane, no one's saying you have to be friends with her."

Daria added "She's right. I see no harm in forgiving her. At the very least it'll provide you both with some closure. While its obvious that the two of you can never again be as close as you were in elementary school there's no harm in leaving the door open for a reaquaintence and possible casual friendship down the line."

Eying Daria coldly, Jane grumbled "This newfound optimism of yours is a little unsettling." Finally, she let out a resigned sigh. "I don't have a leg to stand on, do I?"

Daria deadpanned "No argument there, stumpy."

"At least think about it" added Quinn.

Jane now looked thoughtful.

Morgendorffer House, day...  
Music: "Lady Marmalaude" covered by Pink, Christina Aguilera and Lil' Kim

In the kitchen Jake was talking to Jodie Landon, who was back in Lawndale for the summer and looking for a way to get out of interning for a crooked local politician again.

"Glad you stopped by Jodie" said Jake. "Why'd you want to see me?"

Jodie explained "I'm planning to spend my summer here in Lawndale. In order to avoid my parents working me to death I need a full time job. Since I plan to start a consulting firm for minority start ups after college..."

Jake didn't miss a beat.

"You want to gain some experience by working for me. I'm flattered but I really can't afford to hire anyone right now."

Jodie said "I want to be an intern. You wouldn't have to pay me. I can help you out and my payment would be learning some real world skills."

Jake smiled.

"You know, this could work. I could teach you how the business works and you could help me bring in younger clients. Youth market, here I come!"

At this moment Quinn entered.

"Hi, Jodie. Daria's out with Jane."

Jodie said "That's alright, Quinn. I was actually here to see your dad."

"Jodie's gonna intern for me over the summer" Jake added.

"That's great!" said Quinn. "How's Mack, by the way?"

Jodie said "We broke up a few months ago."

"How come?" asked Quinn.

Jodie explained "We just couldn't make it work long distance. With him in Rhode Island and me going to college in Virginia we decided it was better to just be friends."

"I'm sorry."

Jodie shrugged it off as she was over it by now. "Don't be, it was time to move on. So, you going to my parents graduation party tomorrow night?"

Jake asked Jodie "Didn't you graduate last year?"

Quinn looked embarrassed.

"I did" said Jodie. "Last years party went so well my parents decided to make it an annual thing. It's sort of like a one year class reunion."

Quinn said "Of course I'll be there."

Lawndale High, day...

The Former Fashion Club were walking and talking.

Wide eyed, Stacy said "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow!"

"I know!" said Quinn. "It seems like just yesterday I stepped out of my Dad's car as a really cute freshman and now I'm about to start the next chapter in my life."

The intercom beeps on and Mr. DeMartino's voice fills the halls.

"Attention, SENIORS, please remember to pick up your CAP and gown today. All students also REMEMBER to clean out your LOCKERS for the summer and turn in the LOCKS at your homeroom."

With that, the announcement ended. Stacy now remembered something.

"I've gotta go turn in my pass at the school paper. I'll catch you guys later."

As Stacy left, Tiffany remembered something.

"I...haaave...tooo...turrrn...innn...myy...history...boooook."

Tiffany leaves. Now it's just Sandi and Quinn.

"Sandi."

"Yeah?"

Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Jane wanted me to give you this note."

Quinn handed Sandi the note.

As Sandi took the note, Quinn began to walk away. "I'll see you after first period."

"Later, Quinn."

Once alone, Sandi read the note. 

Sandi,  
Apology accepted. My e-mail is artistextraordinare@bfac.edu and my phone number is (617) 555-1515.   
Keep in Touch,  
Jane.

Sandi looked up and smiled.

End Act II

Act III  
Lawndale High, day...  
Music: "Schools Out For Summer" by Alice Cooper

The halls were empty. Suddenly, the last bell of the last day of school rings. In a matter of seconds the halls are filled with cheering students. The three J's were among them.

"All right!" said Joey. "No more school!"

"Awsome!" said Jeffy.

Jamie said "Kick ass!"

At this time the Former Fashion Club were making their way to the exit.

"So, she accepted my apology!" said a visibly happy Sandi.

Stacy asked "Who?"

"Jane Lane."

Quinn smiled while Stacy and Tiffany stared in stunned silence.

"Whaaaat?" asked Tiffany.

More articulate, Stacy asked "How do you even know her?"

Sandi was now comfortable enough to admit the truth. "We were friends in elementary school until I was held back in fifth grade. By middle school I'd become popular so I turned against her. I apologized the other day and she accepted."

Stacy and Quinn both smile while Tiffany looks vacant.

"Whaaat?"

"She used to be friends with Jane" Quinn tried to explain.

Tiffany stared blankly.

"Whoooo?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

Stacy pulls out the keys to her Camaro.

"So, who needs a ride home?"

The Landon's grad party, evening....

Quinn, Daria and Jane arrive at the party.

Daria said "I can't believe I came to a party with Quinn...voluntarily."

Quinn said "Come on, Daria. Don't you like reliving happy memories?"

"I would if I had any" Daria dryly remarked.

Jane said "Daria, about what I said about you turning into an optimist."

"Yes?"

"I take it back."

Quinn giggled a little at this.

"You guys are weird, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Turning serious, she then asked "Are you sure you can't stay over the summer?"

Jane said "I can't. I didn't start at BFAC until mid year so I have to do the summer term to get my credit hours caught up and graduate on time."

Quinn then turned to her sister. 

"Are you sure you can't stay, Daria?"

Daria said "I can't. I need to go up there and get a job so I can pay the rent."

"What rent?" asked Quinn.

Jane explained "We've had it with the dorms so me and Daria rented a place on the North End."

Daria added "As roomates go, Jane is infinetely preferable to the rageaholic slut I just spent a year living with."

Smiling, Jane said "What really sealed the deal was the place being in the same building as our favorite pizza joint."

Quinn's expression was a mix of joy and disappointment.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. I'll still miss you, though."

Daria sighed.

"Quinn, come fall you'll be up there with us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can visit us anytime."

Jane added "Just knock when you do."

Quinn hugged them both.

"Thanks, guys!"

Later...  
Music: "Love At First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

Quinn was now chatting at the refreshment table with Sandi and Tiffany.

"I can't believe we graduate tomorrow. I can't wait."

Sandi asked "Where's Stacy?"

As if on cue, Stacy approached walking arm in arm with Upchuck.

"Well, well," he said, "The beauteous companions of the lovely Stacy. Truly an enchanting sight."

Slightly embarrassed, Stacy said "Um...Could you maybe put Upchuck away now?"

Dropping the act, Chuck said "Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"It's all right, Chuck."

Sandi could't believe what she was seeing. She'd seen them make out once but this is the first time she's seen them being affectionate in public.

"Stacy, what the hell are you doing with him?"

Tiffany added "Yeah...thaaaat's...sooooo...wrooooong."

Stacy proceeded to explain. "Look, that whole Upchuck thing is just an act he puts on when he's nervous. It makes him feel more confident, but we've been working on it."

Sandi replied "The way you talk about him and the way you two are walking together are going to give people the wrong idea."

Stacy went for broke.

"No, it won't. Chuck's really a sweet guy under it all. When it comes to relationships that's what really matters."

Not entirely getting it, Sandi asked "What are you talking about? Why are you being so nice to him?"

Stacy explained. "Look, Sandi, we're at the point where dating for status only isn't gonna fly anymore. I'd rather be with someone I like than someone who's only good for making me more popular. Besides, why shouldn't I be nice to Chuck? After all, he's my boyfriend."

Sandi and Tiffany both gasp in shock. Quinn is unfazed.

"Upchuck!?!" exclaimed Sandi.

"Boyfriend!?!" said an equally shocked Tiffany.

Both girls had only one thing to say about that.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Stacy and Upchuck both look deflated. That was when Quinn came to the rescue.

"Come on, guys. I'll admit it's a little awkward at first but once you get past that they sorta make a cute couple."

Sandi looked thoughtful while Tiffany looks vacant.

Quinn said "Come on, give them a chance."

Sandi made her decision.

"Very well. Stacy...um...well...I'm happy for you."

Tiffany, as usual, followed Sandi's lead.

"Oookkkaaaayyyy."

Stacy and Upchuck smiled.

Lawndale High football field, afternoon...

In the middle of the field was a stage with a banner that reads "Congratulations, Class of 2001". The students were in their caps and gowns as the valedictorian left the stage. 

Taking the podium, Mr. DeMartino said "Thank you for the sentimental SPEECH. Now, as usual, it's AWARD TIME. Our first award is NEW this year. It recognizes students who've IMPROVED academically and HELPED others in the process. It is my HONOR to introduce the first RECIPIENT of the Bill Gates award for academic IMPROVEMENT and philantropy: Quinn Morgendorffer."

Everyone applauded as Quinn approached the stage. In the bleachers Jake, Helen , Daria, Jane and Lindy also applaud. Once at the podium and Quinn accepts the award and walks up to the microphone.

"Thanks, everyone" said Quinn. "I've learned so much in the last four years. When I first started I didn't take my future seriously. In fact, I was a self-absorbed brat who only cared about being attractive and popular. I even publicly shunned my own sister because I was so stuck up. Since then, I've grown and matured. I now not only take my future seriously but encourage others to do the same. I've had help along the way. I've had my family..." The Morgendorffers smiled. "... my friends both old..." The Former Fashion Club smiled approvingly. "...and new..." Jane and Lindy smiled in acknowledgement. "...and many others. " 

Quinn smiled as she took a brief pause before continuing.

"Finally, I'd like to thank one person in particular. The very person who I owe so much too. The person I've known my whole life. My sister: Daria Morgendorffer."

Daria was stunned. Was Quinn actually sharing the spotlight with her?

Back on stage Quinn motioned for Daria to join her. "Come on up, sis!"

As the crowd applauded Daria makes her way up to the stage. Once there, Quinn hugged her.

"Long overdue, Daria."

Now both Quinn and Daria stand at the podium. Daria takes the microphone and proceeds to make a speech of her own.

"Education doesn't stop at high school but continues all through life. I'm still learning, we all are. What I said at my own graduation still holds true so I'll say it again. Stand firm for what you believe in. That is unless and until logic and experience prove you wrong. If the Emporer looks naked, the Emperor is naked. The truth and a lie are not sort of the same thing. And there is no facet of life that cannot be made better with pizza. Thank you."

She passed the microphone back to Quinn, who beams proudly.

Addressing the whole crowd, Quinn said "Let's hear it for my sister, everyone!"

The whole crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Pizza King, evening...

The Former Fashion Club plus Upchuck and Lindy were seated at a table.

"That was a great speech, Quinn" said Lindy. "I really liked how you shared the spotlight with your sister."

Quinn smiled. "She deserves it. I hogged attention the whole time we were growing up so I figured I owe her as much."

Sandi said "Quinn as a brain, Stacy dating Upc...I mean Chuck, me being nice. I wonder what happened to us."

"We grew up, that's what happened." We've all changed so much since freshman year.

At this point, Tiffany asked "So...is...therre...Faashion...Cluub...in...college?"

Quinn thought Then again, some things never change.

Music: "Breathe" by Michelle Branch.

As the song begins we see Daria and Jane sitting in their usual booth. Quinn sees this and waves them over to join her and her friends. Jane and Daria join Quinn and company at their table. This leads to a long montage of all of them chatting like old friends. Jane and Sandi are laughing at Daria's sarcasm. Stacy and Upchuck are making cute faces at each other. Everyone is visibly having a good time as we fade out and the credits roll.

End Credits

Well, that concludes the first season of Quinn. The second season picks up four years later as Quinn is finishing college and dealing with her first serious relationship coming to an end.


End file.
